The Heiress
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Caroline Forbes was prepared to go to college and forget about Klaus Mikaelson once and for all. But that was before one of nature's loopholes made it possible for her to carry Klaus' heir. Katherine Pierce is human and alone, with the Travelers after her she has only one place to turn to: the French Quarter. Klaroline. Kalijah. CANCELLED.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Human Problems**

Caroline Forbes couldn't believe where she was at that precise moment. She was in Klaus' bed, exactly forty five minutes after the veil had gone up and Klaus had given her an amazing speech of him "intending to be her first love" and something else that was Nicholas Spark's worthy.

She hadn't known what had overcome her, but before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and started aggressively kissing him and before she knew they had someone ended up in his bedroom having the most amazing and aggressive sex that Caroline had even experience in her life.

Caroline quickly dressed in her cap and gown that she had hastily thrown on the floor, she had been lucky that Klaus hadn't ripped them to shreds. "Crap," she groaned as she grabbed her phone. "I'm late, I was supposed to meet my mom for dinner twenty minutes ago!"

An amused Klaus sat back lazily. "Can't you just post pone it? The bed is warmer with you in it, love."

"No, I can't post pone on my only living parents you hybrid ass," Caroline said with an amused smile on her face. "And this doesn't change what I said even if we did sleep together. I not going to New Orleans with you."

"I didn't expect you too," Klaus said. "Deny it all you want, love, but I'll have you in my arms once again. Sooner rather than later."

* * *

Katherine Pierce opened her eyes and the first thing that she noticed was the ceiling. The second thing that she noticed was that every limb in her body hurt. She sat up and let out a loan groan. What the hell had happened?

Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. She and Elena fighting. Katherine almost attempting to kill Elena. Elena shoving something in her mouth. Katherine hearing the words, have a nice human life, Katherine.

"No," she choked out as she raced to the nearest bathroom. Her face was slightly swollen by bruises that were not healing and there was a cut on her bottom lip as well as tiny dribble of what was left of the cure. "No," she choked out. "Is not possible. I can't be human." She punched the nearest mirror and let out a yelp as she the sharp shards hit her skin causing it to bleed. She wasn't healing.

Katherine sunk into the floor, letting out a rare wail. She was human. Weak. Vulnerable. With a thousand enemies. If she wasn't careful she was going to end up dead, permanently this time.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

June.

This was the month of beach trips, pina coladas, and bikinis, but not for Caroline, since Elena had left on a road trip with Damon and Bonnie was vising Abby she had decided to focus on the way that they should decorate their dorm room. And so far Caroline had decided on lavender and a baby blue theme pattern.

She took a bite of chocolate, she had been craving chocolate lately. "Come on fit already," she said impatiently as she pushed the remaining decorating books in a spare box. "Ugh!" she put her blond hair in a ponytail and went to answer the door. "What?" she screeched. She stopped short. "Katherine?"

Caroline could barely recognize the doppelganger, her usually curly hair was frizzy, her makeup was smudge, and she was wearing an old sweatshirt and a pair of tattered jeans. Human life hadn't been kind to Katherine Pierce. Elena had told her that she had forced fed the cure to Katherine, but Caroline hadn't expected to deal with her again.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. She still hadn't quite forgiven the human for killing her.

"I turn you into a vampire and this is the thanks I get?" When she saw that Caroline wasn't budging she sighed. "I'm sorry, all right? Can I please stay here for a few days . . . or months?"

"What?" Caroline scowled. "No!"

Katherine's eyes narrowed for a bit before she took a deep breath. "Please, you're my only option."

Caroline felt a small twinge of guilt. "Fine, come on in. My mom is not home."

Katherine looked around at the pillows that obviously looked slept in and all the half eaten candy bars. "You're a vampire and this is what you're doing with your life? You're acting like a pregnant lady and trust me I know how that feels eating all day and sleeping every second. Did Klaus finally knock you up?"

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. She had been feeling weird these past couple of weeks. But she had thought it was due to stress what if it was something else?

"Do you have anything to eat?" Katherine whined. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, help yourself in the kitchen," Caroline said her mind drifting off somewhere. Mood swings. Feeling bloated. Cravings. Pregnancy signs. But that wasn't possible, she couldn't get pregnant, vampires didn't procreate right? Caroline grabbed her car keys. "I'll be right back, Katherine I'm going to the pharmacy."

* * *

"Will you hurry up in there?" Katherine knocked on the bathroom door, she was wiggling her legs back and forth. "You've been in there for half an hour and I need to pee! Caroline, I have the bladder of a squirrel now that I'm a human so would you hurry the fuck up."

Caroline opened the door, her face was pale and she was holding a white stick.

"Ew," Katherine wrinkled her nose. "What's that? Are you sick? You look like you're going to throw up."

"I think I am," Caroline said softly as she showed him the white stick with a pink plus sign. "I'm pregnant."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Always and Forever

**Episode One: Always and Forever**

Caroline was driving so fast that she was surprised that she hadn't been pulled over by a cop, especially since she had left Mystic Falls just a few hours ago after telling her mom that she was going to a new shop in "Maine" where apparently they sold some cool new stuff for college dorms.

Liz knowing how crazy Caroline could be when it came to redecorating had gave her, her blessing and just asked her to call every night to make sure that she was all right. A baby. Caroline was going to have a baby, she had never really imagined herself as a mother, and Elena had always been the maternal one of her friends.

Caroline's hand went towards her stomach, even though it was still flat, she couldn't believe that a little baby was nestled inside of there. Her baby. Her baby and Klaus'. She gulped, she wondered how Klaus would take the news, and surely becoming a Daddy wasn't something he would be expecting.

She turned back to Katherine who was in the passenger seat next to her looking she was about to throw up, though Caroline didn't know if it was because Caroline was driving like Speed Racer or because she was nervous that in just a few minutes her human self will be entering the French Quarter.

"Are you sure that you don't want me stop for food?" Caroline said. "Maybe it will help settle your stomach a little-"

"No," Katherine said closing her eyes shut and squeezing the shoulder rest next to her. "What's going to settle my upset stomach is if we turn around and leave to anyplace other than here."

"Katherine," Caroline said trying not to lose her patience with the human. "I need to find Klaus and ask him what the hell is going on, and for some reason I can't get ahold of him. The last place he said he was going to be was the French Quarter and I'm counting on that."

"Couldn't you text him?" Katherine grew paler as she saw The Welcome to New Orleans sign passing behind them. "Or follow him on Instagram or something, Caroline if Klaus sees me anywhere near the French Quarter I'm back to being a hybrid making machine."

Caroline threw her a sympathize look as they entered the French Quarter. "Look, by now I think Klaus is sorely regretting the idea of even making hybrids in the first place since they all ended up betraying him, and second of all I won't ever let him hurt you, even though you're a spoiled, pained in the ass." She said softly. "What about Elijah? Elena mentioned that you two had a thing."

"Key word, were," Katherine said bitterly as they passed the colorful streets. "But that was before Elena ruined everything by opening her big mouth and Elijah left me for his stupid redemption arc."

"Maybe he'll change his mind."

"Doubt it."

Caroline parked in front of a small bar and motioned for Katherine to come follow her. "Come on, Kat enough of the pity party."

"Excuse me I'm a 500 year old human, I deserve a pity party," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not getting out of the car, Caroline."

"Suit yourself," Caroline arranged her sunglasses. "But I would hate it, if you meet Elijah with frizzy hair and being sun burn." That was all that took to get Katherine out of the car.

They headed towards a small bar called Rousseau's, they saw a woman with dark hair sweeping. "I'm sorry, we're closed-"

"We're just looking for someone," Katherine piped in, looking around nervously.

"Klaus or Elijah Mikaelson." Caroline said politely. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I can help you," Jane Ann said sweetly. "They move around a lot, but my friend Sophie, uh knows them. Let me find them and I'll get back to you. Here's my number." She handed her a piece of paper. "I'm Jane Ann Deveraux. You should stay at the Honey Bee Inn while we try to locate them for you, and don't be shy stop for a plate of gumbo anything."

"Thanks," Caroline said as they exited the café/bar.

"There was something fishy about her."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I think you're just being paranoid, besides try not to scare the only friend we have," Katherine looked glum. "Come on let's look for the Honey Bee Inn, I'll treat you to a massage and a shopping spree-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she blurted out. "I did kill you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That was almost two years ago, it's time to bury the hatchet."

Katherine softened as she pushed back her curly hair. "Fine, Forbes, but I'm not staying in any place called the Honey Bee Inn."

* * *

"Yes, the bayou . . . take the north route . . . there are not many people at night. No problem, Caroline." Jane Ann hung up her cell phone and looked at her sister Sophie who was chewing on her fingernails. "Come on, Sophie don't look so nervous."

"But what if I'm wrong Jane Ann," Sophie insisted. "What if she isn't the one that the ancestors talked about?"

"That's the beauty of you, you're never wrong," Jane Ann kissed her cheek. "I need to get the other witches ready. You take care of Elijah, the eldest original. I'll be fine, Sophie, I'm glad to be doing this for our coven."

* * *

Katherine's curls smelled like lavender and honey, a nice change of pace from the "garbage" smell that seemed to have reside there over the summer. Caroline was driving through the crowded bayou, and all she could see were trees. "Are you sure, Jane Ann gave you the right place. Because I know Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson and they wouldn't be caught dead in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm sure," Caroline said sounding distracted. "Just look for a house or something." Caroline suddenly felt a sharp pain against her head and she let out a cry and she pushed on the brakes and let go of the steering wheel.

"Caroline?" Katherine asked panicking, as she went towards her. But Katherine also felt a sharp pain in her head and passed out.

Once they were sure that Caroline and Katherine were both passed out, a small group of witches lead by Sophie approached them. "Sabine," she scolded. "I asked you to put them to sleep not cause them to have an accident!"

"Sorry," she pursed her lips looking at Katherine.

"Enough," Jane Ann said. "Take them quickly.

"Jane Ann," Sophie whispered. "You don't have to do this, please. If Marcel finds out, he will kill you."

Jane Ann removed her hand gently. "I know the risk, I'm willing to take Sophie."

* * *

It took a few hours for Caroline to wake up from her painful slumber, and when she did, she had no idea where she was. She sat up and noticed that she was in the middle of a circle, surrounded by salt. Like the one that Bonnie had done a dozen times, a barrior spell. Dozens of witches were surrounding her, mumbling to themselves. She recognize Sophie, Jane Ann's sister and Katherine was curled up into a ball, still asleep.

"Katherine!" Caroline tried to go towards her, but the barrio refused to let her out.

"Stop moving, Katherine is fine!" A witch named, Katie scolded her. "Stop moving, Jane Ann is already risking enough."

"And why should I care about Jane Ann?" Caroline snapped, surprised at her bitterness. "Sophie?"

"I was right," she said softly. "You are pregnant, Caroline with Klaus' child."

Her hand went towards her belly. "I knew it," she turned back to Sophie. "Why did this happen?"

"It's one of nature's loopholes," Sophie explained. "You're carrying a hybrid baby Caroline, you better get used to it."

* * *

"This is sacred ground," Sophie told Elijah as they stood in front of the cemetery. "But since I'm desperate come on in. We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking," Elijah snapped, losing his patience. "What did your decease sister what with Klaus?"

Sophie rolled his eyes. "Haven't you notice, we have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has a vampire army and the witches have been trying to fight back, but we haven't had much luck. Until my sister meet a perky blond coming from a small town in Virginia in search of your brother. Apparently, she and your brother spent some time together and now this girl is carrying his child."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Sophie opened one of the vaults. "Especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it they call him the hybrid, right?"

He didn't respond.

"Follow me," Sophie said as Elijah followed her into one of the empty vaults. Elijah found a young, blond woman and his Katerina on the floor unconscienced. "Don't worry, they are both fine."

Caroline spoke up as she looked at the suit wearing Original. "You're Elijah, right?"

Elijah nodded. "Give us a moment."

* * *

"So have they been holding you against your will?" Elijah asked Caroline on one of the small tables they had provided. He was stroking Katherine's curls, she was still in a deep sleep. "And Katerina-"

"Yes, she's human, it's long story, she better tell you herself. I kind of forced her to come with me," Caroline cleared her throat. "They lured us out to the bayou and grabbed us, then they did all of these witchy tests, but I'm still confused how could this have happened. It was a one night stand, vampires can't have children!" she looked embarrassed from her outburst. "Sorry about that, I'm cranky, this is not just what I was expecting. I'm Caroline Forbes, I don't know if your brother mentioned me at all."

"He did," Elijah smiled softly. "Often and very fondly of you. Do not worry, Caroline I will make sure that you, your baby, and Katerina are safe."

Sophie entered the vault and faced the pair. "I'm glad you feel that way because we need some help. We want to run Marcel out of town, Klaus is the key. Marcel looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming."

Elijah's lip curled. "As you might be aware, my brother doesn't like to be told what to do."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's why you're here, you seem to care about this baby. Marcel drove the wolves out ages ago, do you think he's going to welcome a new hybrid baby into the family? Convince Klaus to join us and no one will have to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds like blackmail."

Sophie refused to be scared. "Like I said, I'm desperate."

Elijah nodded. "Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

"Evening, Elijah, Klaus said once Elijah joined him on top of the balcony. He was in one of the hotels overlooking the city.

"Niklaus," Elijah said firmly. "I need you to come with me."

Klaus refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me."

Elijah raised his head. "I believe I just figure that out for you, come."

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus said once they reached the cemetery, his eyes shifted to the sleeping doppelganger. "Oh, I see you brought home a present, you were right Elijah, this present was worth following you for."

Caroline sucked in her cheeks. "I wasn't coming to New Orleans for a visit, there is something I need to tell you-"

"She's pregnant," Sophie blurted out. "With your child."

"No, you're lying," Klaus shook his head. "Vampires cannot procreate."

Sophie interrupted him. "But werewolves can, magic made you a vampire, but you were born a wolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind and this is one of nature's loopholes."

"What about you're precious Tyler?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "How do I know that this baby is not his and you aren't trying to pin this on me?"

"Oh, you mean the one that you drove out of town," she hissed. "I'm not lying, Klaus, you're the only person that I slept with and this baby is yours."

"My sister gave her life to use the spell to confirm that it is your child," her voice darkened. "Because of Jane Ann's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us to take down Marcel, so help me Caroline won't live to see her first maternity dress."

Caroline's blue eyes widened. "Seriously? You're dragging me into this?"

"Enough!" Elijah's voice boomed. "If you want Marcel dead, I'll do it myself."

"Not yet," She said. "We have a clear plan and there are rules that need to be followed."

Klaus hissed at them, his voice filled with rage. "How dare you command me? Threaten me, with what you think is my weakness, I won't hear any more lies-"he trailed off for a second when he heard a small heartbeat coming from Caroline's stomach. His face grew cold again. "Kill her and the baby, what do I care?"

Caroline felt a sharp pain her chest as she watched Klaus leave. She rubbed off a stray tear. "Screw him, I'm going back home-"

"Caroline, wait, please," Elijah said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be upset, but let me talk to him, please. No one harms, either girl understood."

* * *

"Niklaus," Elijah said as he followed Klaus through the streets.

"It's a trick, Elijah," Klaus said without turning back. "There is no way that Caroline can be pregnant with my child."

"It's a gift, brother," Elijah tried to correct him. "A chance to start over, a chance to retake what was once ours, family. And that you have ever wanted, all that we ever wanted was family."

"I will not be manipulated."

Elijah took a calm breath. "So they are manipulating you, so what? With them, you, and Caroline, and you child shall live. I though you cared about this girl, I thought you loved her."

Klaus chuckled darkly. "You would be surprise, how quickly my feelings change, brother. What can this child offer me? Will it give me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus." Elijah said exhausted. "Love, loyalty that's power, that's what we once swore to each other, always and forever, the Original Family. I'm asking you to stay here, I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother, we will have our home together. Save Caroline. Save your child."

"No," Klaus said.

* * *

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control," Sophie said, trying to change the witches' mind about how her plan was actually a good idea.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes frowned.

"These aren't just any vampire Agnes," Sophie tried to argue. "They are the Originals."

Agnes wasn't satisfied. "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't," Elijah said as he came in. "I'm not entirely sure I can either, though I have a question, what will make my brother cooperate instead of killing you?"

Sophie didn't answer and instead grabbed a small needle and pricked her finger, blood oozed out and Caroline let out a yelped. She had been keeping watch over Caroline and trying not to cry when she felt a small pinch of blood on her finger. "What did you do?"

"The spell that my sister performed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy, it linked me to Caroline. So whatever happens to me, happens to her. Her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about the child, but it's clear that you do, so if I have to hurt Caroline or worse kill her baby I will."

Something inside Caroline snapped when Sophie mentioned her baby and before she could stop herself, she found herself pushing Sophie against the pavement, her hands clasped around her throat, but not squeezing. "Unlink me! "She demanded. "Unlink me, now."

Elijah pulled her away. "Calm yourself Caroline."

"Calm myself?" Caroline demanded. "I'm tired of being one of the little chess pieces in your game that you think you can control."

"Do you dare threaten an Original?" Elijah said, holding a firm, but gentle grip on Caroline.

"I have nothing to lose. You have until tonight to change, Klaus' mind." Sophie said firmly.

* * *

Elijah sighed, he had his sister Rebekah on the other side, "He's willing to give up everything."

"Come on, Elijah does that really surprise you?" said Rebekah on the other line. "I'm more surprise over the fact that he actually put the life of his precious Caroline in danger. I'm more concern over the fact that that bitch Katherine got my cure."

"Katerina is another subject, I don't know how she became human in the first place," Elijah rubbed his temple. "I already see how Klaus is acting, he's spiraling out of control, the last time I saw him like this he lasted 200 years."

"Exactly," Rebekah said firmly. "Leave him to his temper tantrum and come home.

"He was so close," Elijah choose to ignore her. "When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I saw it in his eyes, he almost got his taste in happiness. I must retrieve the Forbes girl and Katerina and get them to safety."

"Safety?" Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Are we running an orphanage now?"

Elijah bit his lip. "Say what you will about Niklaus, but I'm not letting anything happen to that baby."

* * *

"His time is up," Agnes said looking at the clock. "What are you going to do, now Sophie kill the girl? Kill yourself?

"Klaus does not care about the child, the girl, or the doppelganger," Sabine said.

"I do," Elijah said carrying the dead body of Jane Ann. "And I bring proof my intent to help you in the body of your fallen friend."

"Jane Ann," Sophie rushed towards her sister.

"May she be granted peace, Klaus will agree to you terms, just give me more time."

"Your time has run out-"Agnes began.

"Shut up, Agnes!" Sabine scolded.

"For now accept the deal. The girl, the child, and the doppelganger remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." He paused. "And I will help him."

* * *

Klaus was drinking from a bottle of bourbon near one of the empty streets when Elijah appeared. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?"

"Oh you demanded to be left alone at least once every century," Elijah said coolly. "You words have ceased to have impact."

Klaus stood up. "Why must you keep harping on, about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact Caroline and your precious Katerina may be dead already." Elijah vamp flash towards Klaus and gripped him from the neck. "Let me go!"

"I will not!" he said as he threw Klaus to the floor. "I will never let you go!" Elijah grabbed one of the iron rods. "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your stubborn, stupid self. Even if I have to beat you like father did to remind you of your own humanity."

Klaus grabbed the iron bar from Elijah and knocked him to the ground. "You're pathetic Elijah."

"Well, who is more pathetic? The one who sees to make his family whole or the one who can't see through his own fear?"

"You're a sentimental fool." He scolded.

"Perhaps, but I lasted this long haven't I?"

* * *

Elijah sat down next to Klaus is one of the benches in the French Quarter. "This town was my home once and in my absence Marcel has gotten everything I always wanted, power, loyalty, and family. I want what he had has, I want to be king."

"So that is what this child means to you?" Elijah sounded disgusted. "A mean for power? I thought you cared about this girl."

Klaus ignored the part about Caroline. "What does it mean to you?"

"I think this child would give you the thing that you never believed you had."

"And what's that?"

"The uncondiatial love of family."

Klaus looked at Elijah. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Elijah question as he dabbed some rubbing alcohol on the side of Katherine's forehead where a small bruise was forming. Since Katherine found out that she couldn't swallow vampire blood, they were doing this the old fashion way. "When?"

"I was fighting with Elena, I was going to kill her," she ignored Elijah's frown. "At the last minute she shoved the cure down my throat. What am I'm going to do, Elijah? I need to become a vampire again, do you have any idea how many people hate me?"

Elijah sighed. "Why would you want to become a vampire again, Katerina, when you have received such a wonderful opportunity."

Katherine snorted. "Not everyone want a human life, would you be thrilled Elijah."

"No, I suppose not," Elijah said softly as he opened his wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Here, take it. I have made a bank account in your name, I'll take care of all expenses."

"What are you saying?" she demanded her voice trembling.

"I'm asking you to get out of here, the French Quarter is not a safe place for you, especially with Klaus' rage. Take this and have a happy, normal, human life without me." His voice broke at the last word.

Katherine drop the card at his feet, her brown eyes fuming. "Rot in hell."

* * *

Caroline waited politely until Elijah and Katherine finished their conversation, she felt sorry for Katherine, but couldn't help, but feel that Elijah was right, it was better that she didn't get dragged into this mess. She pulled the dusty covers from one of the furniture at the former governor's house where they would be staying in the meantime. She coughed slightly when the dust reached her nostrils.

"Are you all right?" Elijah said as he stepped into the room.

Caroline nodded as she looked down at the small crib. "I can handle a little dust," she paused. "Elijah, I know that it's none of my business, but Katherine truly does love you. I know that she screwed up in the pass, but haven't we all. I used to be a shallow, cheerleading captain and look at me now."

Elijah smiled softly. "I'm glad that Katerina has made a friend. Unfortunately, the matter has already been resolved. I hope you like the house."

Caroline looked around the ceilings. "It looks like one of the houses on Gone with the Wind, not that I mind, it's one of my favorite movies."

"Yes, it should serve our business, it's a sanctuary for our business in the quarter," Elijah touched the base of the crib. "Right now you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious, in all this time has anyone asked how you felt."

"About a one night stand after my graduation that I'm seriously regretting?"

"About being a mother?"

Caroline gripped the crib. "No one really knows except Katherine. I haven't told my mom or my friends, I can barely accept it myself. I'm scared to tell you the truth."

"I will always protect you," Elijah said. "You have my word on that."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his words," Klaus said sarcastically ignoring Caroline's glare.

"Is it done?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Marcel agreed to accept my blood for his weaken friends and my heartfelt apologies. His mate, Thierry is still alive and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern is the impatient witches." He turned to Caroline. "Don't be angry love, you can choose any room you want and take the pouting doppelganger with you."

"Wow," Caroline said with sarcasm. "Thanks, I really appreciated it."

Elijah threw Caroline an apologetic look as he led Klaus away, "I believe the witches to be honorable. They did release Caroline and Katherine. Marcel has something they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

* * *

Marcel entered the attic that was above the church, he saw Davina sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the paintings. "I assume it's all quiet out there?"

"The witches know better than to use magic, they know that I can sense when they do," Davina said. "What about the old ones? They are dangerous and I don't want them to hurt you."

"The Originals?" Marcel smiled. "Davina as powerful as you are they don't stand a chance."

* * *

"In addition to their secret weapon he used to control the witches, Marcel has created a small army of vampires," Elijah explained as Klaus followed him inside the office. "Working together we can destroy them from the inside."

"And what of Rebekah?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "Has she stop pouting long enough to join the fun?"

Elijah sighed. "She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and kept in a box?" Klaus inquired. "Or maybe she doesn't share your belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet, after all we all shared the same vow."

"Well, I hope she stays far away," Klaus said. "Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel what he holds most dear. I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness, Marcel could exploit."

Elijah frowned, confused. "What?"

"You." Klaus said as he jabbed the dagger inside Elijah's heart as Elijah let out a small whimper of pain, his eyes full of hurt. "Forgive me brother, there is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I'm going to win, I must do this alone. I'll say goodbye to your precious Katerina for you."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really excited to work on this story and write my version of The Originals since honestly I'm kind of disappointed in how the actual show turned out. In other news, many of you have been hinting on a Witch! Caroline, sort of hybrid type and I'm kind of warming up to the idea, so I may include it in future chapters. Klaus and Caroline have a bumpy road ahead of them. Happy Reading!

Sweet Little Darling

 **Next up: House of the Rising Son** -It's been two months since Elijah's disappearance and both Caroline and Katherine have been copped up all summer against their will, when Rebekah Mikaelson makes an unexpected return to her former home. Caroline finds out some secrets that Klaus has been hiding from her and Katherine remember something about her family that she has long forgotten. Despite her worry for Elijah, Katherine agrees to help Caroline with a dangerous plan that might get them away from Klaus.


	3. House of the Rising Son

**Episode Two: House of the Rising Son**

Katherine dropped the card in front of Caroline, "I win again, wow you really suck at this." She pushed one frizzy curl behind her ear. New Orleans weather was really making her hair look like it belonged on a poodle. She didn't know what was worse, the terrible New Orleans weather, the fact that she was sweating buckets, or the fact that her monthly period was her own personal brand of torture. "Caroline?"

"Sorry," Caroline said as she put her blond curls into a ponytail. "It's just I'm really distracted and no offense we've been playing cards all summer, it's getting boring." She arched her back slightly, it felt weird. Her belly was just starting to grow, it was barely noticeable, but every time she moved, she just felt it. She knew that she was complaining too much, even though she had no right to. Katherine had done everything to make sure that she was comfortable and had even offered some helpful tips, though the blond knew that she was still missing Elijah terribly even though he had left without saying a word.

"We could paint our nails?" Katherine opted as she pulled out two bottles of nail polish. "Have you talked to your mom?"

Caroline nodded. "She still think I'm on a solo road trip, but she wants me to come back in a few weeks to get packed up and ready for college. How am I supposed to tell her that I'm ditching college because I'm pregnant?"

Katherine arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Through a tweet?"

"Shh, someone is coming," Caroline said as she went towards the front door and Katherine followed.

They heard a door close and the click, click of heels. Then they heard a familiar voice. "-Now pick up before I kick open your bloody door." Rebekah Mikaelson looked up and saw Katherine and Caroline at the top of the stairs, her lips curled. "Well, if it isn't Thelma and Louise fancy seeing you here."

"Rebekah," Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "We thought that you were a murderer."

"Well, I am darling, I was expecting to see some miracle baby bump, guess you're not showing yet." She narrowed her eyes at Katherine. "And what in bloody hell are you doing here, I thought you would be long gone by now."

"Katherine has been keeping me company for the past two months, since Klaus and I are barely on speaking terms, since you know." She rested her hand on her belly.

"And Katherine can speak for herself," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "What she said, it's either being Klaus' prisoner or rejoining homeless land."

"Marvelous," she said sarcastically. "And where is Elijah?"

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and said bitterly. "He left."

"Left?" she narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean left?"

"You heard what I said," Katherine said. "He's long gone, after making an epic promise to Caroline to protect her unborn child and he thought I should go live my happy, human life."

Rebekah's jaw tightened. "Then you must not know my brother as well as you might think, Katherine. Elijah is not just any vampire and he doesn't break promises which means that Klaus has done something drastic and Klaus like." She started yelling across the room. "Klaus! Tell me what have you've done with our brother your narssictic, backstabbing wanker!"

"Enough with all the shouting, little sister," Klaus said with a bitter smile. "I assume that the six vampires were you doing, of course."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "They were being very rude, trying to victimize a poor girl wandering around the quarter. So sorry were they friends of you. Oh, I forgot, you don't have any friends."

Klaus' face darkened. "I do have friends I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you he fancies himself the king of the quarter. He has all of these rules now, I can't wait to see what kind of punishment he figures out for you. Well, take a look around, you remember this house as well as I."

Rebekah crossed her arms. "I remember everything, I remember how the governor hid away our vampire sins in exchange for gold, how he threw lavish parties as if to impressed you, how I found a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil, how even Elijah was happy. But then when I wanted to turn Emil into a vampire, you made me your fool. Emil defended me and you threw him from the balcony to his death."

Klaus sat in the couch in front of her. "He wasn't good enough for you."

"No one was good enough for me, you made sure of that."

Katherine took a step back, silently scolding herself for her stupidity, but she needed to know. "Klaus, did you do something to Elijah?" A pause. "You did, of course stupid me. Tell me what you did to him, Klaus where is he?"

"Oh, I don't know what you mean love, but I love your accusations, especially in your human form. Though, don't push your luck, Katerina, the only reason that I'm not making you into my hybrid blood bag is because Caroline asked me too." He looked at the blond. "After all it was the least that I could do since I have been less than hospitable."

Caroline refused to accept the weak apology. "Just answer the question, Klaus do you have any idea where Elijah is?"

His phone started buzzing, "I'm sorry, love I have to go meet Marcel and Elijah at the moment is not on my to do list."

She narrowed her blue eyes. "He's your brother."

"Then I suggest you take a look around, he might be having a long nice autumn nap upstairs." He looked back at them. "Oh, and welcome home little sister, it seems like you joined girls' club."

When Klaus left Rebekah turned to both Caroline and Katherine. "Blondie, Doppelganger, grab a flashlight and follow me, we're going to find out what my evil brother has done to my good brother. You two are helping."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Katherine blurted out as she grabbed three flashlights from the storage closet and handed each one to the girls. They followed Rebekah down the long, winding stairs towards the basement.

"The governor had lots of secrets rooms, I'll show you his favorite." They stopped in one of the lower floors and Rebekah pushed the doors opened. Inside were piles of coffins.

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. "What kind of psychopath keeps coffins ready in a basement?"

"Klaus." Katherine blurted out. "I'm surprise you didn't know." She looked around disappointed. "Elijah described his coffin, it isn't here. He must have stashed it elsewhere."

Caroline felt a knot in her throat. "I feel like I'm going to throw up. I should have thought this through."

Rebekah threw her a sympathetic look. "Welcome to the family, love. You two should have gone the second you knew Elijah was gone."

Caroline rested a hand on her belly. "It wasn't like I had a choice. It was either stay or prepare my own coffin the witches put some kind of hex on me that linked me to Sophie. I can't leave New Orleans otherwise me and my baby die."

Rebekah pouted for a second. "Well, I don't know what game Klaus is playing. I though he was enamored by you, but I guess I thought wrong. If you want my advice Caroline, find a way to break from this hex and go back to your perfect little town, and Katherine you better find a way to turn back into a vampire. You might be cozy here, but the second you step foot in the real world, you're dead meat."

Katherine responded sarcastically. "Thanks for the advice, Bex."

"I'm trying to help, the second I find Elijah. I'm gone and you two better do the same."

* * *

Rebekah stood overlooking New Orleans feeling a knot in her throat, she had just talked to Sophie and as luck would have it, the rumors were true, Marcel was filled with power. She flinched slightly when she felt someone's presence. "Rebekah Mikaelson," Marcel offered as a greeting. "Last time I saw you Royal Street was burning and you were fleeing the city from your daddy."

Rebekah's lower lip trembled. "I thought you were dead."

"You never looked back to find out," Marcel said coldly. "But I know why you're here, you came to ask about your brother, well sorry I don't know where he is."

Rebekah took a step forward, her face nearly touching his. "You're always been a bad liar, Marcel." She gripped his arm. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where Elijah is or I'll kill you myself."

"Nostalgia is a blast, but I have to run. Good luck with what you're looking for." Without another look back at her, he jumped out of the balcony.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Caroline!" Katherine said annoyed as she woke Caroline up from her dreamlike stance. She and Katherine were once again alone in the living room and Caroline was lost in her own thoughts. Supposed that Rebekah was right, would her baby ever be safe with Klaus? Especially since Klaus seem to change moods so quickly, he had killed Tyler's mom, for god's sake. He had killed his own mom and daggered his brother, what made Caroline so sure that she and her baby wouldn't end up dead in the mist of his temper tantrum?

"Sorry," Caroline said. "I was just thinking."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Caroline took a deep breath, "How would you feel about leaving? Back to Mystic Falls? I think Rebekah was right, with Klaus everything is a game. He might have flirted with me, but maybe I don't know how he really feels. I need to leave, and I think Mystic Falls is the best place for me, at least for a day or two, I really need to tell my mom about the pregnancy-"

"Caroline," Katherine interrupted, looking slightly sick. "If you leave, Klaus with hunt us down, would hunt me down, not to mention that we haven't even found Elijah yet-"

"Believe me, I know," Caroline interrupted as she squeezed her hand. "And I know that I'm asking you a lot, but this is life or death, Katherine. I don't know if either I or my baby are going to come out alive after this. So you can either follow me or you can stay here and wait for Elijah. It's your choice."

There was conflict in Katherine's eyes, but she cleared her throat. "I'm going with you, if I don't, then you're going to get your sorry ass killed, you have the survival instincts of a rabbit."

* * *

"There is no way I'm stealing a car," Caroline said firmly putting her foot down as they stood by Main Street. "Especially since Klaus can track us down."

"And traveling by train suddenly make you invisible?" Katherine responded sarcastically, they were standing in the middle of an empty park. "Caroline, the only way to leave this god forsaken place is to get a damn car-"she trailed off when she saw three vampires approaching.

"Where are you going wolf?" one of the vampire sneered.

"None of us are wolves," Caroline said firmly trying to keep her voice from shaking. "So I suggest, you leave before you make me ruin my manicure." The vampires went towards her and Caroline vamp flash towards one of them and broke his neck. She felt one of the other vampires grip her arm and she pushed him towards the ground, gripping his heart out.

Katherine felt one of the vampire's grab her arm, twisting it painfully. She closed her eyes, _I'm not going to let them win, and I'm not going to, even if I have to kill them with my bare hands._

The ground started shaking as soon as Katherine started finishing that thought in the head, briefly distracted she manage to pull away.

Rebekah suddenly came from behind and tore one of the hearts from their chest. "Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady, I do hate bad manners." She looked at Katherine. "Well, cat is out of the bag, it seems you're no ordinary human. What are you?"

Katherine didn't answer for a moment, she bit her lip. "I think I'm a Traveler."

* * *

"This is why I told you never to leave the house," Klaus fumed as they reached their home, he dragged a pile of vampires towards a small pile in the house. "Werewolves, even baby wolves are banned in the quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll, put a dent on that, leave him!" he barked to Caroline who had been reaching for one of the still lived vampires. "You've done enough don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a map to my door."

Rebekah glared at him. "If I hadn't overhead this lot bragging about werewolf heads everyone here would be screwed, and don't give that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one has seen you do a damn thing. Elijah made a plan to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about your child or Elijah because you haven't done anything to honor it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, his voice booming. "I have done everything, let me spell it out for you. From day one, Marcel has not trusted me, he has made vampires drink vervain. Today, he sired a new vampire named Josh who will act as my spy before he could work for Marcel, now does anyone have any more questions? No, good because I have a question. Caroline, Katerina what were you two doing in the French Quarter? Answer me!"

"Leave her be," Rebekah quipped.

"No it's fine," Katherine blurted out. "I told Caroline that we should leave the French Quarter, that your baby would be much safe without you around to screw things up."

In a flash a fury of emotions happened, Klaus raced towards Katherine, gripping her neck and choking her against the wall, cutting off her air supply. Katherine briefly prayed for whatever bout of magic that she had to come back, but nothing happened.

Caroline pulled Klaus off Katherine. "Leave her alone, she was lying, if was my idea to leave. So if you're going to get mad at anyone get mad at me, because she's true about one thing. I don't feel safe around you."

A flash of hurt crossed Klaus' eyes as he weakly sat down near the staircase. "I gave Elijah to Marcel," he admitted. "Marcel was nervous, he didn't trust anyone, so I gave him Elijah to prove that he could trust me."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "You bargained our brother?"

"I have a plan," he repeated again. "Gain Marcel trust, ruin his empire, have the baby be born safely, I'm doing what I can to make that come true, if you don't like it, there's the door."

* * *

Katherine and Caroline were sitting down on the porch, the breeze was nice and gentle. "Um," Caroline began as she looked towards Katherine. "Thanks for what you did back there with Klaus, you didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't," Katherine interrupted.

"Kat, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Klaus was going to react like that."

"Caroline, its fine." Katherine insisted, she looked up. "Well, well Rebekah what brings you do this neck of the woods."

"It's my house," Rebekah said as she joined them. "And we girls have got to stick together."

Katherine leaned forward on her seat. "I've been meaning to ask, since Klaus is not exactly the sharing type, is Marcel really Klaus' friend and does he really have Elijah?"

Rebekah's jaw clenched. "I don't know if Marcel has Elijah, but Marcel and Klaus do have a history together. He adopted the boy when he was about ten, he saved Marcel from a cruel master and raised him like his son."

Caroline blinked surprised. "He did, then why?"

"Because Marcel and I fell in love and it complicated the whole matter, long story short I ended up paying the price for it," she leaned back into her chair. "I'm almost positive that Marcel has Elijah, but if I mess up Klaus's plan, there is still a coffin with my name on it."

Katherine clear her throat. "I think I solved that matter for you." She pulled out a couple of daggers.

She smiled. "Katherine, you little bitch! How did you find them?"

Katherine shrugged, looking pleased. "I have my ways. Now hurry up and get your brother back."

* * *

"I told you, I didn't want to talk," Marcel said annoyed as he put down his drink.

Rebekah smirked. "Good thing, I never enjoyed following the rules. I know you know where Elijah is, so you better tell me or more vampires will wake up dead."

She saw Marcel's jaw clenched. "Fine, you win, follow me." He led her towards a church's attic and smiled when Rebekah couldn't come in. "You'll need to ask the lady of the house for an invitation, Davina sweetheart come out and invite her in."

A short, dark hair girl came out. "Come in," Rebekah raced towards Elijah's coffin and began pulling the dagger out, but Davina pushed it back in. "I wouldn't do that."

Rebekah scowled at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Davina turned to Marcel. "She is an old one, isn't she? She doesn't seem very nice."

Marcel chuckled. "Yes, she's an Original which means that she can't be killed, and she can be nice. Though she hasn't been very nice to me lately."

Davina turned towards Rebekah, raising her fingers slightly. "Then I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Rebekah felt herself being knocked against the wall until everything went black.

When Rebekah woke up, she recognize the old room, she had been daggered here for 52 years when she fell in love with Marcel. "Welcome back, Rebekah you were out for quite a while, though I'm glad you finally got to meet Davina."

"How did I get here?" she asked confused. "Is this my old room?"

"Is my room now," Marcel snarled. "Just like this house is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah's mine. Everything that was once your brother's is now mine."

* * *

Caroline was sleeping peacefully, Klaus couldn't help but note as he looked at the figure that was curled up into a tiny ball, and her sleep shirt was slightly exposing her growing belly. Klaus was just about to caress her face when she suddenly twitched and her eyes flew open. "Klaus!" she said. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Klaus asked her. "About leaving, because you couldn't trust me? Because you didn't feel safe around me? I need to know the truth, don't be afraid, love."

"Yes," she admitted without hesitation. "I meant every word I said. But how on earth is that surprising, Klaus? You told the witches to kill me and my baby, you told them that you didn't care about me, you attacked Katherine, and you barely speak to me. Do you honestly expect me to apologize because I hurt you feelings? Well, I won't. I meant what I said, I don't trust you, at least not right now, because I'm afraid that you're going to snap and then me and my baby are going to end up dead-"

Klaus softly kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, and I acted our irrationally especially in the beginning, but never in a 1000 years did I expect to be a father, Caroline."

"I didn't expect to be a mother," she blurted out. "And you don't see me ripping people's heads off."

Klaus almost smiled.

"Look, Klaus I want to trust you, I do," she clutched the blanket that she was holding. "Just show me that I can trust you. That you care about our child, that's all I want. For our child to be safe."

Klaus nodded. "From this moment on, I swear Caroline that no harm will come to neither your or our child."

Klaus went down the stairs and ran into Rebekah, "I managed to get Marcel to show me his secret weapon, the one that is guarding our brother, it's not a what, it's a who. A girl named Davina she can't be more than sixteen, but I never felt power like that."

Klaus stopped misstep. "A witch."

"She's not just a witch, she's something else. I never felt power like that." She looked worried. "And now she has Elijah, do you know what she could do to him?"

"Where is she?"

"I-"she paused. "I don't know that clever witch erased my memory. Marcel now holds a weapon more powerful than an Original and you handle our brother to him. How many more times will Elijah forgive you?"

Klaus snapped. "I did what I had to do, Marcel took our home!"

"Our home is worthless with our family!" Rebekah said. "I'm finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

Klaus nodded "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness," Marcel told Davina as he entered the attic, she was busy drawing on one of the easels.

"She doesn't scare me," Davina told him. "None of them do."

A hint of a smile appeared on Marcel's face. "I know, honey. But the thing is that likely they are here to stay." He paused. "Which if why I came here, I need a favor. I need you to find out how to kill an Original."

* * *

"This is it," a man said as he turned towards his dark hair companion. "We've reached the French Quarter of New Orleans, rumor has it that the Petrova doppelganger by the name of Katerina resides here, Nadia."

The young woman next to him chuckled. "My dear Gregor, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, but let's hope that this time you're right."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for reading! I know some people expected Klaus to be happy over the fact that Caroline is pregnant, but honestly I think it's more realistic for it to be an angry Klaus because he is in, no way prepared for fatherhood like most would. He's selfish and volatile and it's going to need some help along the way. All though both Caroline and Klaus share feelings for each other, it's one thing being a one night stand for a person you harbored feelings for and another completely different at becoming parents overnight. Hope that cleared things up. Also even though I'm following the Originals storyline, I plan to mix it up with my own stuff as well

 **Next up in Tangled Up in Blue:** The gang formulates a plan to help Elijah, which leads them to make an unexpected appearance at Marcel's party. Caroline finds out the gender of her baby and decides to tell her mother the news, while lying to her "adopting" family about a strange new condition that seems to overpower her.


	4. Tangled Up in Blue

**Episode Three: Tangled Up in Blue**

Katherine was sitting cross left on the floor in Elijah's bedroom. She had one of Elijah's diaries (this one makes the year 1358) and she was casually flipping through the pages, not really reading them at all. Katherine had never noticed how small Elijah's handwriting was, or how boring he was when he was writing about his family. Seriously, Katherine had been reading about them for the past hour, hoping to find out Elijah's secret kink, but nothing.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously as she peeped through the doorway.

Katherine looked up at the blond. "Reading through Elijah's many heart wrenching journals."

"Kat," Caroline scolded, sounding upset. "That's a violation of his privacy! Won't he be angry when he finds out that you're reading them?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Please he won't care, and FYI for future references, I've also read most of Stefan's journals and man both of them are such downers and apparently like using big words."

Caroline giggled. "Well, if you're done analyzing Elijah's texts, we should really come down for breakfast. Unless you were serious about you whole diet thing." Yesterday, Katherine had weighed herself and found out that she had gained three pounds over the summer and the doppelganger nearly had a heart attack, prompting her to start a diet as soon as possible, though Caroline doubted that she would stick to it. The girl had more cravings than her and she was the pregnant one.

The two girls headed downstairs and found Klaus and Rebekah in the kitchen.

Rebekah pouted as she looked out the window. "I can't believe that you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how much I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus questioned. "Beside they were my responsibility, they attacked the helpless pregnant girl that is caring my child."

"Wow, I'm so moved by your new sense of fatherly duties towards the blond vampire carrying your bun in her oven."

"I'm not helpless," Caroline spoke up as she and Katherine entered the kitchen. "I handled myself against those vampires and even Katherine did something, the ground started shaking like she had a burst of magic. Kind of like Bonnie when she was first starting out."

"Yes, Rebekah mentioned something," Klaus said as he looked at Katherine who was going through the Twinkie box. "Which explains why you couldn't be compelled in 1492, what kind of a witch are you?"

"Traveler," Katherine rolled her eyes as she stuffed her mouth with a Twinkie. "They are a separate form of witches and they are always on the run. My father was a Traveler, but he never let us practice magic, he said it was the devil's work or something lame like that. You have nothing to worry about."

Klaus shrugged. "And here just when I thought you would be useful."

"Katherine's traveler family aside, we need to think of a plan," Caroline said as she stared at the siblings blank faces. "You know to save Elijah from this so called powerful witch, Davina."

"That will depend what kind of plan you mean, love?" Klaus asked. "My plan for global domination of Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?"

Rebekah threw him a mocking look before she threw a knife at him, which Klaus easily caught.

Katherine looked annoyed as she put her hands on her hips, "Well, then it looks like you two are going to be worthless."

"Don't get your curls in a twist, Pierce." Rebekah said. "Of course we have a plan, we're going to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"I could have thought of a better plan in my sleep!" she snapped. "And if I were still a vampire then-"

"But you're not are you, Katerina?" Klaus mocked, running his fingers though Katherine's cheek. "You're just a small, delicate little human." Katherine scowled. "And don't worry your pretty little head off about your precious Elijah. That is only Plan A, we of course have a Plan B."

Caroline's eyebrows crinkled. "What's Plan B?"

Klaus smirked. "War."

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline ran out of the front door and towards Klaus who was walking towards his parked car. "Klaus! Hello, do you not hear me calling?"

"I think I would have been deaf not to hear you Caroline. You like to make your presence known." Klaus grumbled. "Now what's so urgent? I told you not to leave the house."

"I'll go back in a second, besides there's no one out here for miles." Caroline said, scowling. "I want to help, I want to be useful. Elijah was so kind to me after-well, I want to repay him back. So anything I can do to help, I'm on board."

"No." Klaus shook his head furiously. "I won't allow it, so many things could happen and I won't allow you to get hurt." Caroline plastered her hand over the door handle."

"Klaus," Caroline refused to let go off the door. "Let me take some of the burden off you."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment, but he looked frustrated. "The one thing you can do to help me-to help Elijah is to keep yourself and the baby safe. I mean it Caroline that is your only priority at the moment, so let go off the door handle."

* * *

"Just dial the number, Caroline," Katherine said from where she was curling her hair and cursing at the heat for it frizziness. "You need to let your mom now. Preferably before your Mystic Falls gang starts sending out hand knitted sweaters and one sees."

Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "You know I haven't told them either, I've been avoiding them. And what exactly am I supposed to say? This isn't something you say over the phone and I can't go to Mystic Falls since Klaus has me on lockdown."

Katherine practically threw the phone at her. "Call her, now."

Caroline threw Katherine a dirty look, but called Liz. She was right. It was either now or never. "Caroline?" Liz answered. "Is that you? Why haven't you called me, I've been worried. Bonnie and Elena have been calling you too, college is around the corner-"

"That's why I'm calling." Caroline fidgeted as she played with her daylight ring. "I don't think I'm going to Whitmore, actually there is a reason why I've been avoiding everyone."

Liz didn't say anything for a moment, but when she spoke up her voice was shaking. "Caroline, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Mom, I'm pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's baby, I know it's impossible, but it had something to do with the fact that he's part wolf, and there was magic and nature involved. Anyway, it's just really complicated and really confusing especially since you don't know how magic works. Anyway, Katherine convinced me to call you and tell you that I'm fine." There was a pause. "Uh, mom did you get all that?"

"You're pregnant?" Liz echoed. "With Klaus' child? And why are you with Elena's doppelganger she killed you? Caroline and where have you've been for the past two months?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she said slowly as she started pacing. "I've been living with the Mikaelsons in New Orleans. Kat is human now, so she's not so bad. She's basically a kitten with no claws."

Katherine rolled her eyes and started munching on grapes while making sure her bangs were looking sexy.

Liz sounded hurried. "I'll come-"

"No, mom you can't come here," she bit her lip. "New Orleans is not a safe place and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Caroline, I can't just sit here not knowing that you're not safe-"

"I am safe, mom," Caroline insisted. "I'm very safe, I'm with Klaus' entire Brady Bunch family watching my every move and I'm a vampire I can handle myself. I just don't want to drag you into my mess. Just promise that you won't come here and don't tell anyone else what I told you, not even Bonnie and Elena, I want to tell them myself."

"All right, call me if you need anything." Liz sounded near tears. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to listen through a close door to get information," Katherine grumbled. She was kneeling next to the door while Caroline was standing a feet away from the living room where Rebekah, Klaus, and Sophie were having a conversation. "I used to have lackeys to these sort of things."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I still have my vamp hearing, I told you I would replay everything they say."

Katherine scowled. "No offense, but I can't risk the fact of you letting anything about Elijah out. Now be quiet, I want to hear what they are saying."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sophie practically screamed. "No way! I won't do a locator spell to help find your brother, if you haven't noticed by now witches who use magic in this town get caught and they get killed."

"Well it seems you let out an important piece of advice when it came to describe Marcel's secret weapon." Rebekah said sarcastically. "She is about this high and as cute as a button. Anger issues."

Sophie gaped. "Davina? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Rebekah snarled. "The little brat threw me out of the window with her bloody mind."

"Let us cut to the chase," Klaus said as he sat across from her. "We want Elijah away from Davina. The witches want Davina away from Marcel, but we both don't know where she is and that could easily be solved with a little spell."

"Davina would sense it."

"Unless of course another witch, Katie for example the one who ratted out Caroline and Katherine would perform an equally powerful spell at the same time. That would cause a confusion, hiding your very small spell from Davina."

Sophie angrily stood up. "Katie, doesn't deserve to die!"

Klaus slammed his palm on the table angrily. "Sophie, you have no room to complain, this is war that we're talking about. How many times have you seen vampires have the upper hand? Did you sister even attempt to flee? Where did they find her?"

"In the docks." She finally admitted.

"And who runs the business at the docks for Marcel?""

Sophie gulped. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

Klaus clapped his hands, "Exactly, and just so that none of us make a mistake. I will tell you my plan now. Marcel is having a party tonight, but before that his vampire crew will be at a rousting of the witches. I have arranged that things will go terribly wrong and Katie will play the damsel in distress act while Thierry saves her from a mad vampire, forcing Katie to use magic to save him. You better get dress little sister and find something for Katerina as well."

Rebekah frowned. "Why are we bringing the human blood bag for? Traveler or not Katherine has no idea how to use her powers."

A slow smirk appeared on Klaus' face. "I'm not surprised that you don't know little sister, but Katerina does have other powers, the power of persuasion."

* * *

Caroline was bored. She was alone in the house and there was nothing good on TV so she decided to walk around the pool to distract herself, even though the air was so humid. She heard a twig snap and she looked towards the woods. Staring right back at her were golden eyes. A wolf. "Go," she said. "Shoo." Surprisingly, the wolf did as he was told.

Caroline looked towards one of the flowerbeds and realizes that all of the flowers were dead. She picked one up. What a pity, she loved flowers. She blinked once the twice and realized that the dead flower in her hand had turned into a tulip. A brand new, pretty lilac tulip. She looked down and the dead flower garden was now bursting with flowers. How was that possible? She looked towards the small sitting arrangement and looked back startled when one of the chairs started moving by themselves. What the hell?

"You're not supposed to be out here." A voice said startling, Caroline.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Sabine," Sabine smiled. "One of the witches and Sophie's friend, we meet briefly I think. Sophie asked me to keep you company while everyone was out." She looked towards the wolf that was looking at her again. "It's drawn to you, you know. The child that you're carrying its part werewolf part vampire. You and Klaus made something special."

"I know," she said as her hand went towards her belly. "I just wish I could go to a normal doctor to see if it's a boy or a girl."

Sabine smiled. "I can figure that out for you."

"I thought you couldn't do magic. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"That's sweet," she smiled. "It's an old trick my mother taught me, no magic required. Come on, you must be a little bit curious."

* * *

"This dress is squishing my boobs," Katherine hissed under her breath to Rebekah as she, Rebekah, and Klaus arrived to the party. "Is your chest that small?"

Klaus chuckled and Rebekah flushed. "We didn't have time to shop, now shut up. You're supposed to show off your assets anyway, perhaps your slutty ways will finally pay off in some way and help Elijah."

Katherine stuck out her tongue.

"Enough, both of you," Klaus scolded. "Katerina, there is Marcel, go do your charming facade."

Katherine fluffed her curls as she went towards the bar. "Martini." She said towards the bartender. "Well, hello. You must be the famous Marcel Gerard."

"I am," Marcel said looking amused. "And who might you be brown eyes?"

Katherine gave him a small wink as she took a sip of her drink. "Katherine Pierce."

"The famous Katherine Pierce, you got under Klaus' skin a lot." He took a sip of his drink. "You're a lot prettier than he mentioned, for a human anyway."

Katherine stiffened. "You know, about the . . . cure?"

Marcel smiled. "News travels fast, at least around the quarter, so I would be careful. What is it that you really want, Katherine? And don't bother fluttering those Bambi eyes at me, spit it out."

"Nice. I like a determined man." She put down her glass. "I want you to release, Elijah and I warn you Marcel, I'm not a very patient woman. And all though Elijah can be an uptight, pain in the ass. He's my uptight pain in the ass, so either you release him or I can make life pretty difficult for you."

"Wow, tough girl!" he looked amused. "I wonder where Elijah found a spitfire like you. Protest all you want, you aren't getting him back. Points for effort though."

* * *

"It looks like Katherine is making her job pretty convincing," Rebekah told Klaus flatly, they were standing on the opposite side. "Marcel is practically drooling over her."

"Now don't be jealous," he said. "Katherine is doing what she does best, making men putty in her hands. Since Elijah is involved, she's putting more of an effort. You should watch and learn little sister."

"My cue to leave," Rebekah whispered when she saw Diego approaching Marcel and Katherine.

"Excuse me," Marcel said curtly to Katherine as he followed Diego towards the exit. "What the hell did you do?" he shouted at Thierry.

* * *

"I know you think he's a monster," Katie sobbed. She and Sophie were in the cemetery and Sophie had exactly five minutes to convinced Katie to use magic.

"It doesn't matter what I think," she rubbed her shoulder. "Thierry broke Marcel's biggest rule, you'll never see him again, unless we do something."

"We?"

Sophie bit her lip. "I want to save our coven, you want to save Thierry maybe we can do both."

* * *

"I want you hear your side, go," Marcel said as he pushed Thierry against the wall.

"We were drinking in the cauldron," Thierry said. "This guy he attacked Katie for no reason, I didn't think. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Yes, because she was a witch and his name was Max, I turned him," Marcel said. "You broke my most important rule. We've been friends for over 70 years, I gave you a gift."

"And I'm still your friend," he said. "That hasn't changed."

Josh cleared his throat and handed him a piece of parchment. "We found this at his girl's place."

Marcel opened the document. "Still my friend, huh? Because it seems that your little witch friend got ahold of this document to make daylight rings? Were you and Katie going to run off and start a little kingdom of your own?"

"Marcel, no!"

Marcel shook his head. "For the crime of murdering one of their own, I sentence thee Thierry to 100 years in the garden."

Klaus looked towards them and smiled. "And so it begins."

* * *

"You managed to avoid Marcel?" Rebekah asked Katherine once she joined her and Sophie at the cemetery to do the locator spell. She tried to hide her jealousy. "How did you manage to do that?"

Katherine shrugged. "I took a never ending bathroom break, besides Klaus is taking care of Marcel now. I can't miss this, I'm going to find Elijah."

Rebekah turned to Sophie who looked worried. "You're doing the right thing, it's the only way to find Elijah."

"I'm doing what I had to do," she said as she started chanting.

* * *

Marcel, Thierry, and the rest of the vampires exited the party, there was a flash of lighting as Katie approached them. Her hands were in the air and she looked angry.

"Katie, no!" Thierry shouted.

The ground started trembling and the lamp shades around them started bursting.

"You came to save your man!" Marcel shouted towards Katie who was walking towards him. "Well come on, little girl!"

Katie raised her hands and the winds seemed to get stronger as Marcel fell down to his knees. She grabbed a stake. "Die you son of a bitch!" she had been about to plunge the stake in Marcel's heart when Klaus came from behind and snapped her neck.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Sophie frowned. She looked up at Katherine and Rebekah. "Katie's magic stop, but I can keep going."

"Do it," Katherine said impatiently. "Now."

Before Sophie could move, Rebekah rip the map into pieces. Katherine growled at her. "What did you do that for?"

"We can't risk it, Katherine. Davina will find out and we can't risk Caroline's life, the baby's, or Elijah's." Katherine looked upset, but didn't argue. "It's over, we lost."

* * *

Rebekah was playing the piano long after Katherine had gone to bed, she was waiting for Klaus. "Well, tonight was a complete failure. Katie died before Sophie could complete her spell."

"Actually sister today was a complete success," Klaus told her as he fixed himself a drink. "I killed Katie, I didn't trust the little suicidal witch. I knew she was going to take Marcel down with her, so instead I saved Marcel and earned his trust and gratitude."

Rebekah looked a mixture of both shocked and angry. "Sophie trusted you! Katherine trusted you! I trusted you! Against all my better instincts."

Klaus looked at her with disgust. "Wake up, Rebekah the witches are on no one's side, but their own! When they have Davina back, they will use her against us, I have gained Marcel trust. He will tell me everything about Davina and I will use her for myself."

Rebekah stood up and whispered. "You always get what you want Nik, no matter what it cost the rest of us. You disgust me."

* * *

Davina had been staring at Elijah's casket when she heard the door being opened. "Marcel! You're ok, I was so worried."

Marcel hugged her. "Thanks, whatever you did help. It was Klaus he helped me. Now I'm going to make things right starting by giving him back his brother-"

"No," Davina protested. "You said the old ones were dangerous, I'm not going to give him back unless I find a way to kill them."

* * *

Klaus entered Caroline's bedroom and saw Caroline sitting up wearing a tank top and blue silk sleep shorts, she was typing something on her computer. "How did it go?"

"Everything went according to plan, Marcel trusts me again, Katerina is safe, and Elijah will be returning to us," Klaus said. "I thought you would like to know."

"I did," Caroline looked up at him. "I told my mom about us, about everything that has happened, about Katherine, about the babies-"

Klaus stopped short and squinted slightly. "Babies? There's only one baby, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, there was a small smile on her face. "Hate to break it to you, but I just confirmed that we are having babies. Twins. A boy and a girl." She stopped typing. "Are you ok? Or are you going to freak out and wish death on me again?"

Klaus didn't respond for a moment. "No, I'm not upset. I think a congratulations is in order to both of us."

* * *

The witches were standing around Katie's dead body which was dressed in white. "I told you that nothing good would come from this unholy alliance of yours." Agnes told Sophie unhappily.

"At least I'm doing something!" Sophie huffed. "What about you?"

Without another word, she left the cemetery, Agnes looked at Sabine. "Sabine, what did you see in the girl?"

"The vampire," Sabine hit her lip. "There is something unnatural about her pregnancy, but I think that's not all. I think her powers are slowly coming."

"Power?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I think Caroline may be a potential witch, her powers are slowly developing. A hybrid."

* * *

Caroline's thoughts drifted off to this evening, when Sabine had performed the spell and one of the many things that she hadn't told Klaus.

 _Caroline was laying down on her bed, while Sabine was waving an amulet over her belly, she twisted her fingers together and watched as Sabine continued o move the amulet around. "I think a girl, no," the crystal moved to the other side. "Boy?"_

 _Caroline frowned. "Which is it?"_

" _I think you're having twins," Sabine said. "A boy and a girl."_

" _What?" she squeaked. "That's no possible."_

 _Suddenly, Sabine's eyes roll to the back as she started chanting. "Hoc es infatima malon. Nos omnium perdirtu el earn."_

Caroline typed what she could remember in the search bar. No matches. Things just got weirder and weirder.

-End of Chapter Three-

 **Next Up: Girl In New Orleans** : While Caroline struggles with the weight of her secrets, she goes to her first appointment out in the bayou for her checkup. Once there she runs into some unexpected problems that she must solve herself while learning some new news about the babies that she is carrying. Katherine is forced to lure Davina into Klaus' trap if she wants to know more about her Traveler past. Finally, Rebekah meets up with Elijah who warns her that things in the French Quarter are about to change.


	5. Girl in New Orleans

**Episode Four: Girl in New Orleans**

"I told you Agnes I feel fine," Caroline told the witch in front of her as she put down her book, _Behind the Baby Names_. "Me and the twins are fine."

"You're overdue for a checkup." Agnes reminded her.

Katherine rolled her eyes from the corner of the room from where she was scarfing down junk food (who knew cheese flavor chips were so delicious?) "I never had a checkup back in 1490 and I turned out just fine."

"Well, Katherine's bragging aside, I think you should go," Rebekah didn't bother looking up from her laptop. "A lot of women would kill to have a child, it strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."

Caroline cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Rebekah was right.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou," Agnes said gently. "Off the beaten path, now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you, after hours just us. Vampires will never know."

Caroline nodded. "Fine bayou baby doctor it is. I'm going to take a nap, but pick me up later?" Agnes nodded as the two of them left the room.

"You know you could help you know," Rebekah turned back to Katherine. "Use your magic for something."

Katherine rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Like I said for the thousandth time, I barely know how to use Traveler magic, secondly I rather not be Davina's next target, and thirdly Traveler magic mainly consists of becoming a passenger in someone else's body. So unless you want me to possess someone I can't help you."

"Please sister, tell me that you're still not at it," Klaus said as he came into the room and poured himself a glass of scotch. "How does one start anyway? Just type in anonymous attic?"

"Someone has to bring Elijah home," she said coldly. "Besides I remember details of the place, the room had shutters-"

"Brilliant observation, Katerina a word please."

Katherine grew confused as she followed Klaus into the hallway, since Caroline had made him promise that she couldn't torture her for fun, Klaus had basically ignored her and had only let her stay because she was a companion to Caroline. "What?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I have a job for you tonight, teenage babysitter and companion." Katherine raised an eyebrow confused.

"Marcel informed me that Davina wants to see a festival tonight and you will accompany her and become her friend. We will lure her to the church, where I will convince her to come to our side."

"And why would I help you?" she blurted out.

Klaus gripped her arm and forced her to face him. "Because Caroline or no Caroline I won't hesitate to rip that pretty mouth of yours and while my siblings may tolerate your sass, I do not." He released her. "Besides I think you would want to do my bidding because I know something about the Travelers that might interest you."

* * *

Caroline woke up pleasantly after her nap and found out that Katherine had for some strange reason disappeared with Klaus and Rebekah had left for the quarter with promises that she would be able to be reached by cell. Now whether she wanted to or not she was in the bayou. She stared at the small house that was barely visible. "Is this it?"

"Dr. Paige is only out here because Marcel keeps terrorizing her patients, go on she won't bite." Agnes waited until Caroline was fully inside to reach for her cell phone. "She's here, now do it quickly."

* * *

Katherine couldn't believe that she was actually participating in Klaus' gunie pig experiment by pretending to be Davina's babysitter and friend for the night. Katherine didn't even know how to be someone's friend, she even wondered how Klaus had convinced Marcel to let her go anywhere near Davina, but apparently they were all friends now. Katherine had opted to wear a pair of skin tight jeans, a black top, and black pumps. The crowd was going wild and Katherine wondered how people could get excited over such a lame event.

She found Marcel standing near the bar and she approached him. "This is where Davina wanted to go, she couldn't pick a lamer place?"

Marcel laughed. "Don't knock it till you try it, doll face and you do realize that she's underage."

Katherine nodded. "Don't worry I wasn't going to take her drinking and to see a strip show. You can leave you know, I'm not too much an expert on girls' night, but they don't generally include you."

"He was supposed to leave like fifteen minutes ago," Davina said. Marcel rolled his eyes and left them alone. "I'm Davina Claire. And you are-"

"Katherine Pierce."

"You're Klaus' friend." Davina said sounding slightly irritated.

Katherine cocked her head. "I don't call someone who has chase me for 500 years a friend. Marcel said that you needed someone to play chaperone and I'm here, but if you want to go back home, please be my guest-"

"No," Davina blurted out. "Fine, you can stay." Her eyes turned towers the stage where she was smiling at some curly hair guy.

"He's sexy," Katherine purred. "Is he your boy toy or something?"

"What?" she blushed. "Tim? No, he's just a friend, I had to quit school before the Harvest so I never had a chance to say goodbye. I was hoping to talk to him tonight."

They finished hearing the rest of the concert and Katherine was forced to tag along on the ourkirts of the building as Davina searched for Tim like some lost puppy. "We could check inside again," Katherine said lamely, even though all she wanted to do was tell Davina that it was better to play the chasing game than act like some desperate fool.

"It doesn't matter," Davina said running off in the opposite direction. "We should get going."

Katherine suddenly felt someone put a hand over her mouth. "Klaus!" she snapped. "Don't do that."

Klaus shrugged. He handed her a rose and a letter. "Here give this to Davina and take her to St. Anne's church. I have young Tim in my hands and once you lure Davina there I will talk with her."

"What am I cupid?" she asked sarcastically. Klaus didn't budge. "Fine, but after this you better tell me everything that you know about the Travelers because I don't know anything and I'm losing my patience."

* * *

Rebekah entered the old and almost abandoned St. Anne's church that was located almost near the end of the French Quarter. She saw a priest cleaning and he looked at her briefly before looking down again. "Church is close, if you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour."

Rebekah gave him a brittle looking smile. "I never much cared for ghosts, but I have noticed that your attic is the only one with shutters. What is your name?" she looked up and saw that there was a slight amount of blood on the ceiling. "What happened here?"

"My name is Father Kieran," he responded as he sighed. "And you're standing in the sight of a massacre. St. Anne's used to be the heart of the community, before nine seminar students were killed by one of their own. You're standing on their blood."

Rebekah's eyes darted towards him, ignoring his comment. "Where is the attic?" she asked compelling him.

Father Kieran's lips moved slightly. "Past the sacristy, up the stairs." Rebekah smiled as she followed the father's orders. Once there, everything suddenly became much clearer as she reached a familiar door. She pushed the door open and saw Elijah's coffin staring right back at her. She tried to move forward, but saw that it was blocked. Davina must have sealed it.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and when her eyes opened again, she realized that she was standing, dressed in 19th century clothes and standing in front of a horse and carriage. "Bloody hell."

"Rebekah! Language please!" A voice behind her said jokingly.

She turned around, not daring to believe it. "Elijah!" Elijah was standing behind her wearing similar clothing. "You don't remember this? We went to the opera to reintroduce you to New Orleans society after Davina removed the dagger. It's a memory that only you and I share and I had to reassure you that it was not another one of Davina's tricks."

Rebekah looked at him with surprise. "How are you even awake?"

"Davina removed the dagger, unaware that removing it even once will destroy it effects," he straightened his jacket and said nervously. "How is Caroline? Has Klaus harmed her in any way? What about the baby?"

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief. "Caroline if fine, as for Klaus he is no worse than usual if that's what you're asking, but they seem to be getting along for the most part. I do have some news on the baby front. Caroline is expecting twins, a boy and a girl."

Elijah smiled. "That is wonderful-"

"Aren't you going to ask about her?"

Elijah looked annoyed that Rebekah had asked that question. "I would rather not talk about Katerina, Rebekah. What happened, happened and now she is living the human life she deserves-"

"Oh, Elijah," now it was Rebekah's turn to interrupt and she sounded blissfully annoyed. "Do you really think that Katherine, even a human Katherine would do as you say like some good little girl? Don't be naïve, she's been in the French Quarter the entire time-and don't worry, Klaus hasn't hurt a curl on her pretty head. But there is something you should know apparently she is a Traveler." She paused. "Hello, did you hear?"

"Yes, apparently I spaced out." He paused. "I was thinking about my information that I've learn throughout the years about Travelers. They are rare and they are not to be trusted."

"Shocker." She said sarcastically.

Elijah didn't think it was very funny. "Rebekah, if what you're saying is true, then Katherine is in grave danger and because they are living in the same house, Caroline as well. Travelers travel in packs and those who don't obey orders are generally sacrificed. They are known for becoming passengers in people's bodies and can make it quite permanent. Since Katherine is also a doppelganger word will get out that she's once again human, they might use her as a tool for power. Rebekah, you must promise me that you will keep them both safe while I try to make an alliance with Davina." He said desperately. "Swear to me, Rebekah."

"I swear," she whispered before she closed the door.

* * *

Caroline flinched slightly when she felt the cool gel on her belly as Dr. Paige pressed a small white monitor against her belly. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect. You have two lovely, healthy children."

Caroline smiled as she stood up. "Well, we Forbes have great genes." She grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had a text from Rebekah. She answered her quickly, letting her know that they were almost done.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I have something for it," Dr. Paige said as she went into the next room. Caroline turned her head slightly and saw that two strange men were talking to Agnes. They hadn't been here before and Caroline felt a pang of nervousness in her stomach.

Caroline frowned when she saw the strange men talking to Agnes, Caroline suddenly gripped Dr. Paige's hand when she noticed that she was holding a needle. She quickly snapped her neck, her eyes roaming the room for other exits. There were none. She punched the window breaking free and heading towards the bayou.

* * *

Klaus and Katherine were at the top balcony in St. Anne's church overlooking Davina and Tim who were talking quietly. "What was the point of all this? Are you trying to be a matchmaker?"

"Really, Katerina and I though you understood this trick," Klaus said without bothering to look up at her. "Give the person something they want and they're putty in your hands."

"Yes, Davina wants Tim I got that," Katherine said flatly. "You stalled long enough Klaus talk now. What do you know about Travelers?"

Klaus didn't speak for a moment, knowing that he had all the power when it came to torturing her. "I know that Travelers don't have access to traditional magic he said. Which makes everything a tad bit harder. Their main spell is to become a passenger in someone else's body and they can take over it permanently."

"I knew that."

"But perhaps there is something that you do not know. There is a reason that they are called Travelers. Once they begin practicing magic, their Traveler's curse become activated. One that started a centuries ago. A group can't settle down in one place, that is why they keep moving. If they do plagues start roaming their homeland as well as other disasters." He smiled. "I suspect that a doppelganger traveler will be able to solve a lot of troubles if word spread out. Your father was a leader of a traveler coven, wasn't her Katerina? Perhaps his holy spirit will be able to guide your lost kin folk to you."

Katherine didn't respond, but she grew pale.

"Go home, Katerina," Klaus said without bothering to look at her. "My brother won't be please if he hears that you've been injured and try to avoid Marcel."

* * *

How were they still keeping up with her? Even though Caroline was using her vamp speed it seemed more men were appearing and she couldn't stop to kill every one of them. It was too risky and it didn't help at all that the bayou was filled with so many twists and turns that she was confused. She felt herself trip as she tasted the dirt in her mouth. She could hear the footsteps approaching and her eyes flashed. If they got to her, they would kill her and her babies without hesitation.

She managed to stand up only to come face to face with one of the men. She snapped his neck, but she saw quickly that she was being outnumbered. Dozens of men surrounded her. "Stay away from me!" she hissed as she took a step forward and a flames erupted in the dirt, surrounding her in a kind of protective circle. For some strange reason, Caroline started moving her arms forward as if that would put out the fire. It didn't, it seemed to cause to spread burning each one of the men in their personal torture chamber. "No," Caroline looked around panicked as she heard the screams around her. "No, what is happening?"

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah looked around the semi burnt bodies and the smell of smoke. "I got your text, Caroline the fire-did you do this? How?"

"I don't know," Caroline whispered her voice becoming heavy. "Rebekah, what is going on?"

"I have no idea," she saw people with flashlights approach them. "There are more of them, go Caroline now, well figure this out later."

Caroline looked sick. "I can't just leave you here."

"I can't be killed," she said though gritted teeth. "But you can and your babies can so get the hell out of here."

Caroline had no choice, but to do as she was told.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has gotten me into." Rebekah muttered.

Caroline saw as Rebekah was shot in the heart with two arrows as she fell to the floor. "Rebekah!" she attempted to walk towards her but then she felt something sharp against her own shoulder and everything became black.

* * *

Katherine was just crossing Main Street when she saw Marcel looking worried as he approached her. "Where is Davina?"

Katherine shrugged. "We got separated, she told me that she was going to meet some boy at St. Anne's church."

Marcel was barely listening to her. "All right, stay here in case she comes back."

She suddenly felt someone grip her shoulder. Klaus. "How many times do I have-"

"Shut up, Katerina," Klaus said looking frantic and murderes. "We need to leave, now. Caroline has been taken."

* * *

Rebekah slowly woke up pulling the arrow out of her heart as she looked at the surrounding bodies. Some of the bodies were burnt from whatever Caroline had done, while others had been bitten by someone with sharp teeth. A wolf, maybe?

She looked around frantic. "Caroline? Caroline?"

* * *

Where the hell could she be? Rebekah had searched top and bottom of this cabin and she couldn't find Caroline anywhere, except she had made a huge mess. She felt someone standing behind her. "Well, if isn't Bonnie and Clyde, took you long enough."

"Who took her Rebekah?" Klaus asked calmly. "And who killed her attackers? Katerina and I saw the traces of bodies leading us to here."

"I don't know, I had an arrow in my heart," she scowled when they heard wolves howl. "Lovely, she dated a wolf once maybe they know where she is."

"Caroline." Katherine stopped their bickering when she saw the blond approaching them. Her blond hair was a mess and she was walking towards them in a daze way and all her clothes were dirty.

"You're completely healed." Klaus said as he examined her.

"Wow, thanks for the concern," she said sarcastically. "And in case you forgot I'm still a vampire."

Klaus shook his head. "I saw the damage, even vampires don't heal that fast and now that you're pregnant, who knows-"

"Give her a break, Klaus." Katherine rolled her eyes as she helped Caroline sit down. "Well, you do have an extra amount of vampire blood in your system. The twins, they carry vampire blood perhaps they helped speed up the process."

"You own children healed you," Rebekah said incredulously. "That has to be it."

Caroline managed a small smile. "Do you think they did? Really? Good for them."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the surrounding place. It seemed that Caroline had done a lot of damage. "How did you escape Care? I mean you're fast, but witches they have a certain advantage against vampires."

"I think it was the wolf," Caroline said quietly. She knew that she should have explained what happened in the woods, but she couldn't yet, not when she didn't understand it herself and not when Klaus was pissed. She was too tired to be dealing with him at the moment. "I saw a wolf at the house last night while you guys were at the party. It just stood there, watching me. Maybe it was trying to protect me-"

Klaus cut her off. "The witches were supposed to protect you, when I get my hands on Sophie-"

"It wasn't Sophie-"Rebekah tried to explain.

"It was Agnes." Caroline insisted. "She was the one that insisted this whole checkup thing and I was a fool to have fallen for it."

"Fine, Agnes, Sophie whoever I'll slaughter the lot of them."

Rebekah put a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Not if Elijah gets there first."

"Elijah?" Katherine turned her head. "Did you find him? Where the hell is he?"

"He's been in touch," Rebekah said as she looked at Katherine. "He's working on a plan, all that he's asking is that we take care of Caroline and of you Katherine in your now fragile human state." Kat snorted, but she looked touched.

"So can we go home, now? Caroline piped up. "I want to go home and never wake up." She tried to stand up, but she felt her legs jerk. She felt Klaus arms wrap around her in bridal style. "I've got you, love, I got you."

* * *

"Klaus, I'm fine," Caroline insisted still feeling somewhat groggy as Klaus placed her on their bed. "You don't have to treat me like I'm some porcelain doll."

"Well, I can't risk you fainting again, especially when you're carrying my son," Klaus said as he looked at her, there was still a trace of a small smile on his face.

"And daughter," Caroline reminded him as she removed a twig from her hair.

"Caroline," Klaus said as he sat down next to her. "What happened, exactly? Before the wolf appeared and after?"

"Nothing else that you don't already know," Caroline said avoiding his glance. She was feeling overwhelmed, in a matter of days she had learned that she was having twins, Sabine had told her some kind of prophecy that she had no idea what it meant, and thirdly she had no idea what the hell was happening to her. If she didn't know better, she would say it was magic, but she couldn't have magic. She was a vampire!

He caressed her face. "Is that all that happened?" Caroline cheeks flushed as she quickly nodded, hoping that Klaus wouldn't notice her guilt or that she was lying.

* * *

Davina sadly touched the violin in her hands, her head felt numb. She couldn't believe she had been so easily manipulated today. She couldn't believe that she had believed Katherine and that she had been so easily manipulative by Klaus. He had hurt Tim, forced her to act as a double agent against Marcel. She had also felt someone in the quarter, using magic but who? She heard a creaking sound and she turned slightly and saw a gray figure sitting up. A gray figure wearing a suit.

"It's all right, Davina." Elijah said. "I mean you no harm, I think it's time we talked."

-End of Chapter Four-

Please go to my profile for an important message.

 **Next up: Sinners and Saints** -Caroline finally confesses to Klaus all the secrets that she has been hiding which makes Klaus more concern. Caroline goes in search of the wolves who helped her, while Katherine run into another fellow Traveler who has a message for her. Finally, Elijah returns home and the Mikaelsons are ready to declare war.


	6. Sinners and Saints

**Episode Five: Sinners and Saints**

She needed to tell him.

Caroline couldn't keep him in the dark forever and he deserved to know, he was the father of her children for crying out loud. Not to mentioned that if Caroline accidently burned the house down, then she would have no reasonable excuse.

"There you are," she accidently bit on her lip when she saw him coming out of his office, she played with her hands. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

Klaus had been in a hurry to see Sophie, but he stopped short when he saw the dark circles under Caroline's eyes. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping much. He rested his hand on her cheek and studied her face. "What's wrong, love?"

"Something is wrong," Caroline said as she fumbled for the words. "I first notice the night when Sabine told me that I was having twins. Something strange has been happening and I don't know how to fix it."

"Caroline," Klaus said. "Love, you're not making any sense, strange things like what?"

"Like that night I saw a garden full of dead flowers, and I thought about how pretty they would look once they finished growing and the next thing I knew the flowers, I don't know grew. They were pretty again." She took a deep breath. "And last night when I was attacked, I felt the men around me and I felt protective. I was angry, I didn't know how to keep them away and keep me and the babies safe and this ring of fire surrounded me and the men started burning to death and I think I did that." Her throat felt thick. "I think I'm losing control of whatever is happening to me and I don't know how to stop it-"

"A witch," Klaus interrupted her, his voice soft. "You're a witch, you're experiencing the beginning stages of balancing your powers. Caroline that is the only explanation."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't be. Klaus I can't be a witch, Bonne is the witch. It goes against nature or something, not even when I was human did I experience this. What is happening Klaus, I don't understand."

Klaus took a deep breath. "Don't worry, we'll figure out. Is that all that you have been hiding from me. I can read your face, Caroline, you're not a very good liar, but after all you went through last night, I didn't want to push you."

"Yes," Caroline lowered her eyes. "That's all and believe me, I don't need any more problems."

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah were surrounding Sophie in the living room, who looked less than please to be there in the first place. Klaus started pacing around the room like a mad man, his thoughts were already all over the place ever since Caroline had told him about her newfound abilities. "We had a deal, your protect my unborn children, I dismantle Marcel's army and while I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain your lunatic witches almost got Caroline and my children killed!"

Sophie looked panicked. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. If Caroline dies, I die. The witches that attacked her are a faction of extremist. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the babies, but they don't mean anything. They are totally opened for interpretation."

Caroline sat up. "Yeah, I remember Sabine acting strange, but what did the vision mean? She didn't explain, she practically ran out of the house."

Sophie grimaced. "Basically that your babies will bring death to all witches." Caroline glared at her.

Katherine snorted. "There is a shock."

Klaus meanwhile had a tense smile of his face. "Well, I'm liking these children more by the second. Since we're on the subject of keeping secrets, Caroline came to me with a very interesting piece of information this morning. Caroline has been experiencing some changes, most recently burning people to death."

"What?" Katherine interrupted. "And you didn't tell me."

"It's not something I feel bragging about, Katherine." Caroline told the brunette who pouted. "Klaus said that I may be a witch, some sort of hybrid. Please tell me that there is no way in hell that, that is even remotely possible."

Sophie didn't answer right away. "Since you're a vampire, I would usually say no, but things have been so weird lately. It's possible, when you were human, did anything like this happen? Maybe a witch ancestor?"

She shook her head. "Both my parents were fully human."

"Something must have happened in your family, maybe someone suppressed it," Sophie said looking at her. "Witches don't just happen, Caroline they are born."

"Look, Sophie, until we can control whatever is happening with Caroline we need to focus on Caroline and her babies." Rebekah said. "Which I promises Elijah that I will protect along with the doppelganger while he tries to win Davina's loyalty. So why don't you tell us how big this extremis fraction is?"

Sophie took a deep breath, obviously not pleased by the news. "Well, if he's talking to Davina then I'm sure she'll have plenty to say about our crowd. I wasn't always an advocate for the witches especially when they brought that stupid Harvest along."

"A Harvest?" Katherine asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "I assume that, that is not when you plant crops. I heard something similar throughout the centuries. Isn't that some creepy, voodoo sacrifice ritual you have?"

"Kind of," Sophie said. "It's different from coven to coven, it's a ritual our coven does every one hundred years to preserve our ancestral magic. We appease our ancestors they keep our power flowing." She frowned. "The Harvest in our community has always been like a myth, no one has actually see it happened. Some believe in it other didn't. They had four girls in our community preparing for months, Davina included. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

Caroline gripped her knees together. "Let me guess, it wasn't and something went terribly wrong like it always seems to go."

Klaus looked at the clock and back at them. "I need to go, I need to finish destroying any evidence of the witches that Caroline killed last night."

"You can't go now!" Sophie looked horrified. "I need to get the witches and consecrate them before we lose the link to their magic."

Klaus face dared. "Those witches tried to kill Caroline while you were supposed to be protecting her, so excuse me if I lack sympathy. Besides, I can't afford to let out any loose details, especially with Marcel still on my trail."

Caroline looked slightly guilty. "Let me help you-"

"No," Klaus said curtly. "Stay here and save the rest of your story for when I return."

* * *

Caroline and Katherine managed to sneak up behind Sophie who was piling things in her backpack with urgency. She jumped about a foot when she saw them. "What the hell are you guy's doing here?" she turned to Caroline. "I already got assaulted by Klaus this morning, I do not need a repeat."

"I can handle Klaus and so can you," Caroline said. "I'm going with you because I need to find out what the hell happened last night, because I don't remember and I need answers. Besides there is a wolf out there in the bayou and it likes me, so if it likes me then it won't attack you. You need me Sophie."

"Sorry, if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety," Sophie snorted.

"Look," Caroline blocked her path. "I'm pretty sure, some miracle wolf saved my life last night and I want to thank him or her that's all. So like it or not, I'm coming with you." She looked at Katherine who had a grumpy look on her face. "You know, you don't have to come, Kat."

"I just do, ok," Katherine said tensely. Caroline had noticed that she had a funny look on her face since yesterday and she wondered in Klaus was behind it. She hoped not. "Besides if I let you go alone, Klaus will strangle me."

"Could you three be any more idiotic?" Rebekah asked them as she came in following them. "Four can play the follow game you know, a little bird told me that Marcel and Klaus are headed where you two are."

"Well, you can distract them," the blond told them. "Besides you're good at that, so unless so want to break my neck and kill your unborn niece and nephew I suggest that you don't try to stop me Rebekah, because I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

Rebekah frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, while Sophie sighed. It seemed they were all doing this together. They grabbed Sophie's car and headed towards the bayou. When they got out, Rebekah started waving away the pesky mosquitos. She dialed Klaus' number and called him.

"What is that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah demanded when Klaus finally answered.

Klaus looked at the sign. "Well according to the dreadful sign. It's big Auguiess bayou bar."

Rebekah took a deep breath as she saw Caroline followed Sophie. "Well, order a few drinks and stay away from the dead witches. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is trying to find her wolf charming, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep his precious Katerina safe since she's looking jumpy. So stall please?" she hung up before Klaus could answer. She ran towards them. "So this Harvest thingy tell me more?"

"Klaus told me to wait."

Katherine slapped a mosquito that had landed on her arm. "Well, we want to know now."

She snorted. "Pretty big talk for a human."

"Traveler." She corrected, but didn't elaborate. There was no way that she would dare use magic, especially now that she was a walking target.

Caroline stopped short and gasped. "We're here." They stopped short in where Caroline had burned some of the witches, the air still smelled like smoke. Some of them that Caroline hadn't be able to finish up were covered with fresh bite marks. "Definably wolf."

They heard a crunching noise and they tuned around when they saw a thin vampire looking at them. "An Original?"

"No," Caroline choked out. "Wait, please."

* * *

Katherine had separated from Caroline with the excuse that she was going to look for Caroline's wolf friend, when in reality she didn't care about that at all. But if she remembered correctly Travelers liked roaming around the bayou like pesky fleas. She stopped short when she heard someone behind her, then someone grasped her shoulder.

Katherine tried to pull herself away, she was staring at a dark skinned man, with floppy brown hair and crazy eyes. "You're Katerina Petrova." He sounded hysterical. "They will be so happy I found you, we've been looking everyone for you, you know."

"Who?" Katherine tried to get information. "Who has been looking me?"

"Members of the Traveling community," he blabbered. "Your blood will break the curse."

She felt herself froze. Not her special doppelganger blood again. Was she cursed to be forever hunted? Her survival instincts came through as she pushed him to the floor, gripping her hands around his neck, strangling him.

"Kill me," he managed to choke out. "You won't escape the fate . . . you won't."

He was dead. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Not pretty bad for a human.

"Katherine?" she heard Caroline calling.

Katherine stood up, her hands were sore and her heart was beating against her chest. She was going to die. "Coming!"

* * *

"No sign of the wolf?" Sophie asked as they returned to the car.

She shook her head. "No, maybe they only come out at night," she paused. "All those people died because of me, because they were trying to hurt me and the twins and I was lucky I survived. But would those people destroy innocent lives because of a baby?"

"Look," Sophie paused. "I love Sabine, but she is the equivalent to a witch drama queen. I've learned not to take the things she says too seriously."

"The Harvest ritual," Caroline spoke up again. "You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?"

Sophie shook her head. "I saw it with my own eyes, it was working."

Caroline gulped. "Then how can you know that Sabine's vision isn't real?"

* * *

"I don't care if we have to get you a tracking device that was your last trip to the bayou," Rebekah scolded as she poured several drinks once they were in the comfort of their own home. "What is your obsession with those wolves anyway?"

"I just need to find him or her," Caroline replied stubbornly. "Look whoever that was shot me in the back because they knew that I was in danger and they took care of the remaining witches. I have to thank them and see if I can do anything to repay them."

Rebekah snorted. "Well, aren't you a Mother Teresa?" she handed Caroline a glass of bourbon and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right."

"I'll take it," Katherine said as she took the cup, she was still shaken from the events that had happened. Caroline raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Rebekah out down her glass. "Well, that's the last time I ruin a fabulous pair of shoes for you," the door opened. "Nik, finally-Elijah!"

Katherine saw as Rebekah raced to hug him, Caroline patted her hand. "Don't you want to say hello to him?"

"No," Katherine whispered. "I don't." she only saw a flash of curls as Katherine left the room.

"Now that you're back is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah inquired.

"Excuse me," He said as he kissed her cheek. "For just a moment."

Klaus approached Caroline. "Well, Elijah has safely return to us. Are you going to thank me, since you wanted him back so eagerly?"

Caroline threw him a mocking sort of look. "Well, I would if you hadn't put him in danger in the first place, but he's back that's all that matters."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you that I wanted you to stay clear of the bayou Caroline, Marcel could have hurt you he could have found out about you-"

"But he didn't." she interrupted him exasperated. "I'm sorry if your little plan to control me failed, but I needed to do this."

"Why is finding that wolf so important to you?" he asked her slightly irritated.

"Because unlike you, I rather make friends than stab them in the back," Caroline told him. "Besides the wolf saved me and our babies' lives. It's about time, I thank him."

Elijah found Katherine by the pool, she was doing a good job pretending to be mad at him. Though he doubted that all of it was pretend. "Well," he said softly. "Aren't you going to say hello? Otherwise people are going to think that we're quarreling."

A sharp slap across his face was his answer, Katherine's brown eyes were wide with fury and there were a few tears that were threatening to fall.

"Elijah Mikaelson if you ever do that to me again, I swear I will bury you six feet under without any mercy!" she hissed.

Elijah caressed her cheek. "My apologies, Katerina it won't happen again." He groaned. "You were supposed to leave, somewhere safe."

"We both know that I will never be safe as long as I'm human." She murmured. "Besides I couldn't leave you and if you force me to leave you will end up regretting it very badly.

"Katerina, you infuriated me," he grumbled.

Katherine fluttered her doe eyes back at him. "Isn't that why you love me?"

Elijah and Katherine kissed, he rested his hand on the small of her back as Katherine used one hand to steady her grip against his neck and the other to not so casually, try to unbuckle his belt. "Katerina," he grumbled. "Not here."

"Come on," Katherine nearly whined. "I haven't had sex in three months, it's practically a crime."

Elijah smirked as he brushed back a brown curl. "We will have plenty of time for that, but for now we need to talk."

* * *

The four of them were sitting down in Elijah's office, facing him. He had removed his suit jacket and was overlooking them, telling them every piece of information he had gained when he had been in Davina's custody. "Everything that brought us to New Orleans was a lie, the struggle in the French Quarter, it wasn't a war between witches and vampires. It was a war for Davina."

"Davina?" Caroline frowned. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Elijah smiled at her patiently. "Davina is a key player in the Harvest. Eight months ago Sophie and her sister Jane Ann lost everything. Now four months after that they discover that Caroline is pregnant with a rare pregnancy and hope is renewed. If Sophie can sacrifice Davina, they will complete the Harvest and bring Jane Ann's daughter back to life. We thought we were fighting a war for power, this is about family. In order to revive her niece, Sophie will fight to the death and that makes her more dangerous than anyone."

-End of Chapter Five-

 **Next up Fruit of the Poisoned Tree:** After the witches declare both Caroline and the babies too powerful for their own good, they decided to end both of them for good since they are still linked to Sophie. A frantic Klaus tries to save their lives while Elijah and Katherine figure out a way to stop the witches. Finally, Katherine feels that someone is watching her and Caroline is reacquainted with an old friend.


	7. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**Episode Six: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree**

Caroline's clothes didn't fit her that the first thing that she noticed once Elijah had returned. It seemed that her belly had swelled up overnight, something that she was not expecting and not very sure that she liked. Her old jeans and blouses that she had brought from Mystic Falls didn't fit her anymore, and she had just stayed in her blue silk robe that was a one size fit all. She would have to think about buying maternity clothes.

She headed towards the living room and saw that Klaus and Elijah were reading, there was a dead girl sitting on the table. "Seriously?" Caroline groaned. "I just ordered a new carpet and it's already covered in blood."

"You can blame that on Niklaus," Elijah said curtly. "It seems that this his way of apologizing, something that I do not appreciate."

Klaus shrugged. "I just thought that you could use with a little pick me up, after being without blood for so long."

"I would prefer a change in attitude," Elijah snapped.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your debate, but where is Katherine? And Rebekah?"

Elijah politely told her. "They must be in the kitchen." Caroline nodded her thanks and went into the kitchen where the girls were having their breakfast. Well, Katherine had attempted to make pancakes and had failed and now the entire kitchen smell like burnt food and she was simply licking the batter from her fingers. Rebekah stood by her, looking slightly disgusted. "I'll do it," Caroline told her as she took the batter from Katherine.

"Thank goodness," Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "The last thing we need is for her to burn the entire house down." Katherine rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"So how was your first night back with Elijah?" Caroline asked her curiously.

Katherine threw her an impish sort of smile. "Well, I always thought make up sex was the best, but reunion sex turned out to be pretty fuckin' fantastic."

Rebekah scrunched up her nose as she exited the kitchen. "All right, I am so not listening to this!"

Elijah came into the kitchen as soon as Rebekah left. He went towards Katherine and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," Katherine said. "Caroline is making pancakes."

Elijah nodded, though he wasn't too fond of sugary breakfast foods. He looked at Katherine's short black nightie. "Katherine, I really wish you would put on clothes."

Katherine shrugged. "What's the big deal? Half of the people living in this house have already seen me naked."

"Well, I haven't," Caroline said as she started putting pancakes on the plates. "And I don't want to start now."

"That makes two of us," Rebekah chirped as she came in dragging the dead girl across the hallway. "Remind me that we need to add bleach to the shopping list."

"You know I hope that my siblings and Katherine were hospitable during my absence," Elijah told her and Katherine scoffed.

Caroline stifled a giggle as she handed Katherine a plate of pancakes. "Ok, first of all your absence is a nice way of putting the fact that your brother who has quite a temper had bargained you like a chess piece. Not to mention that in the past few weeks I've been attacked by vampires, I had to live in a house where they store coffins, and a bunch of psychotic witches think my babies are literally devils from hell. Could have been worse right?" she smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "They been ok, for the most part and Rebekah and Katherine have been a huge help, but I think that we should be focusing on in unlinking myself from Sophie and figuring out what to do with my, you know witch part of me before anything else."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

"Finally," Katherine fluffed her hair. "I'm ready to leave this boring ass town, who do we have to kill first?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not going to murder anyone, you can't afford to be someone's target, Katerina. If all goes well, we don't have to murder anyone." A pause. "Or potentially everyone."

* * *

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow as she entered the living room and saw Klaus reading a book of poetry. "Looks like someone is worried about impending daddy hood."

Klaus fought back a smile. "Nonsense, Elijah's back with him all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

Elijah rolled his eyes as he came in carrying a large, torn out grimore. "I don't recall any pixie dust in that coffin I was forced to endure." He paused as he looked at his siblings. "I promised Davina that in exchanged of my freedom, I will give her a few pages of mother's grimore to help her control her magic. I thought we should start with an unlinking spell."

"I'll drink to that." Katherine said as she came along. "So we should get going."

Elijah frowned as he looked at her. "You're not going."

Katherine threw him a dirty look. "Oh, I most certainly am, thanks to your brother, I've been locked away for the past two months. I'm going." The truth was ever since Klaus basically confirmed that she was a sitting duck, she had become a nervous, walking mess and she had been wanting to tell Elijah, but she hadn't had the courage to tell him.

"Come on, Elijah let her tag along," Klaus said. "Hopefully, someone from her past will come and finish her off."

Fifteen minutes late Katherine was entering the church's attic with Elijah which was apparently where Davina resided. Elijah stepped into the room holding a grimore. "I made you a promise."

"Come on in," Davina squealed, but stopped short when saw Katherine. "What is she doing here? You do know that Klaus was using her to manipulate me."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you sure didn't make things easier."

"And that was her way of apologizing," Elijah said dryly. "Katerina is not an enemy, Davina." He pulled out a rope with a knotted middle. "And I already thought of your first spell. This a sanguine knot. The new witches used this to learn control, once the rope becomes untangle, the spell is broken. Once you complete it, I'll return with another spell. A spell of your choosing next time."

Katherine cocked an eyebrow when she saw that Davina looked skeptical. "But of course if you don't think you have it in you, we can always call another witch-"

"No," Davina said as she gripped the rope. "Give it to me."

* * *

"Let go off me!" Sophie shouted as she tried to pull the chains that were holding her hostage. She couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to get caught in the first place. She had been talking with Sabine when suddenly they had both been attacked and Sophie had been taken away and drugged and was now being held hostage.

"Leave her be," Agnes said as she entered the room and nodded towards the two large men. She pulled out a long, rusty needle.

Sophie looked panicked. "Killing me to get to Klaus-to get to his babies will not solve the problem."

Agnes looked almost offended. "I'm not going to kill you, Sophie I was there, the day that you were born. I am the least remaining elder of our coven, it's my duty to protect our power. Our power will mean nothing if those babies grow another day. Sabine's vision was clear those babies and that girl will bring dead to all of us." She grabbed the rusty syringe with an old needle. "I changed this object a little, it now contains a werewolf venom that will kill her. A vampire-witch hybrid, nothing has ever happened like this and I don't want to find out. This will kill the girl."

"No, Agnes, no, no!" she cried out in despair and Agnes gripped her neck and injected the needle into the side of her neck.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Rebekah asked curiously when she saw Caroline staring out the window.

"Just about what had been happening lately," she bit her lip as she looked at her. "Has this ever happened a witch-vampire hybrid? I've been meaning to call my mom, but I haven't had the guts."

Rebekah shrugged. "Not that I know off, if it did the whole witching community would have a heart attack."

"Ow!" Caroline suddenly cried out when she felt something sharp against her neck, she drew blood.

Rebekah handed her a napkin. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she stared at the blood on her fingers. "Though I doubt is a good thing."

* * *

"What happened?" Elijah growled as he picked up Sabine, who just a few seconds ago had been on the floor. They had arrived at Rosseus'looking for Sophie and they had gotten a nasty surprise, someone had attacked Sophie and left Sabine on the floor.

"It was Agnes," Sabine clarified as she rubbed her arm. "Her men took Sophie."

Klaus glared at her. "Where and for what reason? Whether I like it or not that woman is liked to Caroline and to my future children."

Sabine threw him a reproachful look. "If I tell you where she is, you'll just kill her." She paused. "Look, I know Agnes is a little crazy, but she's out last living elder, I know that may not mean a lot to you, but it means a lot of us. Only the Elders can do important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual," Katherine frowned. "That's the only reason you want Agnes alive, because she is valuable to you."

Klaus looked grimed. "Well, it seems that we have a long list of things to do today, mainly unlinking Sophie from the woman who is carrying my child. This Harvest or Elders have nothing to do with us, now talk or face the consequences."

* * *

"Time for the Demon's spawn to snack!" Rebekah called out cheerfully as she handed Caroline a bag of B positive blood.

"Seriously?" Caroline cried. "Just because my children are related to Klaus does not mean that they are evil."

Rebekah smiled. "That's exactly what I mean, so have you picked names yet?"

Caroline shook her head. "But I ordered a custom made book of baby names on-line it should be arriving any day now." She took a sip of her blood. "You know, Rebekah you're not so bad, you're actually kind of nice, which you rarely were in Mystic Falls."

She rolled her blue eyes. "I was nice, you just never appreciated it." Her face became serious. "Remember that when I'm gone."

Caroline frowned. "Gone? What do you mean, gone? Aren't you staying for the birth of the twins?"

Rebekah threw her a brittle smile. "I only came to town to make sure that Elijah is all right, now he and Klaus are as thick as thieves again and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop. I don't expect you to understand."

"No, I kind of do," Caroline squeezed her hand. "I get what you're going though and what Klaus has put you through, wherever you end up with, I hope you're happy Rebekah."

"Thanks, Caroline."

Caroline let go when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. "That was weird, it kind of was like morning sickness."

Rebekah touched her forehead. "You're burning up, actually."

* * *

Katherine saw as Klaus and Elijah broke off the chains with a loud bang as Sophie rubbed her arms. "Agnes injected me with a needle from a curse object from a long time ago. We would use curse object so that we didn't get busted by Marcel for using magic. It's called the needle of sorrow-"

"Move it along, love." Klaus said impatiently.

Sophie's jaw tightened. "It has only one purpose to kill a child in utero by raising its blood temperature and Agnes made it worse by adding werewolf venom so that it would kill Caroline as well."

"How much time do we have?" Katherine demanded.

Sophie bit her. "It will do, what's it's meant to do by high tide, that is if Caroline doesn't go crazy by the venom first. I doubt that we'll be able to find Agnes."

Elijah glared at her. "This is preciously, why we need to unlink you from Caroline."

Sophie looked annoyed. "If you do that, I will lose my leverage to you. We had a deal!"

"We are no longer on the same side, our deal no longer stands!" Elijah barked. "Klaus go to Caroline, Katerina and I will go to the church and see if Father Kieran has, had any luck locating Agnes."

Klaus did as he was told and Katherine followed Elijah to the church, something suddenly caught Katherine's eye. A woman. A woman with dark hair, brown eyes, and a leather jacket was staring at her with amusement, a small smirk on her lips. "Elijah," she said. "That woman, she's staring at me."

Elijah turned around, but there was no one there. "What woman?"

"She was just there, dammit," she bit her lip, hating that she sounded so vulnerable. "Look, I don't know what Klaus has told, but whether or not I practice magic, I'm still consider a Traveler and worse a doppelganger Traveler which means that I'm a walking target and whether I like it or not, they are going to come after me, and I'm honestly more than a little freaked out."

Elijah rubbed her cheek. "Katerina, and I promised that I won't let anyone hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "If you see that someone is following you or anything strange at all, promise that you'll tell me."

She nodded. "I will, now let's go to the church."

When they entered the church, they found Father Kieran glaring at Agnes. "Hello, Agnes."

"You're working with him?" Agnes demanded.

"After what you did to Shaun, I will work with the devil if I have too." Father Kieran snarled.

"You can't hurt me, her entire witch community will turn against you."

"Well, frankly I don't care about you witch politics, I do however care about this," he pulled out the needle of sorrow. "Undo the curse, now."

Agnes smirked. "Dark objects don't come with an off switch and Sophie is liked with these devil children and Caroline has wolf venom in her system. It's only a matter of time, I won't allow any more hybrids in my city."

* * *

"Stop fussing will you," Rebekah scolded Caroline trying to hide her worry as she placed a cool cloth on her forehead. Caroline's fever had spiked as she was slowly becoming delirious and she had stripped to her tank top and panties. "Klaus will be here any minute."

"Why is everything spinning?" she whined. "It's like my mind is playing with my sanity."

Rebekah looked worried. "Just because you're carrying babies doesn't meant that you get to act like one, I'm sure my niece and nephew are healing you up as we speak. Klaus's finally." She stopped short when she saw Klaus gripping Sophie's arm. "What is she doing here?"

Sophie looked worried. "I think I can help."

"Help?" Rebekah's eyes flashed. "You're the reason we're in this bloody mess!"

"I think I know of a way to bring the fever down, but I need some herbs."

"Rebekah." Klaus ordered.

"Fine," she curled her lip as she exited the room. "Happy to play fetch girl."

Klaus went over to Caroline who was barely awake and her forehead was covered in sweat. "Love?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Tyler?" she croaked, it wasn't until her vision settled that she saw it was Klaus and he looked annoyed that she had confused him in the first place. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I know," Klaus patted her hand. "You have wolf venom is your system. This should fix it, but we have another problem to deal with." He bit his wrist and gave her, his blood. "Drink love."

"Klaus," Caroline gasped as she clutched his arm. "The babies!"

"I know," Klaus said as he ran a hand though her blond hair. "Don't worry, Caroline we'll save them."

* * *

"This is not how I envision spending my pregnancy," Caroline said grumpily. She, Rebekah, and Klaus along with Sophie were standing around the pool. Caroline had a towel wrapped around her.

Klaus touched her forehead. "She's burning up, we need to do this now!" Klaus barked.

Sophie nodded. "Get her in the water!"

"I don't see how a midnight swim is going to help," Rebekah responded frustrated.

"Her temrpature is rising, the water along with the herbs should help cool her down," she handed Caroline a glass of herbs. "Drink this, Klaus you need to get her heart rate down."

Klaus looked annoyed. "And how am I supposed to do that?" he picked Caroline up easily as they started going into the pool.

"Hold her," Sophie instructed. "It's a natural human remedy to slow down the heart."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Davina better break that bloody link."

The water wasn't helping and Klaus holding her, was just making Caroline more nervous. They hadn't been this close in a while. She could feel Klaus wrap an arm around her waist as she tightened her arms around his neck for support. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as she cried out. "I can't breathe. I'm burning up, Klaus!"

Klaus noticed that the water around him seemed to be evaporating slowly and the wind around them seem to pick up. "Caroline, listen to me, your powers they are spinning out of control. Your body senses that you're in danger and your body is burning up and that is your own self trying to help, but now is not the time for a witch hurricane. Focus on my voice and breath. Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then breathe."

Caroline tightened her grip. "Breathe, ok breath." She could feel Klaus' arms tightening around her. "Aah!"

"I just felt a lift." Sophie said as she looked at the sky.

"It worked," Caroline whispered, gripping Klaus's shoulders. "I'm free and our children are safe." She could feel Klaus' grip around her waist and she looked up at him. He looked relieved too. He did care, even if it was just a little bit. Without thinking, Caroline pressed her lips against his, kissing his softly.

"Ugh, you two get a room!" Katherine scowled as she came in with Elijah. "Did it work?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Um, yeah."

"Brother," Elijah said. "We must get going." Klaus nodded.

Sophie turned to Elijah, a pleading look on her face. "Please, you can't kill her, she's the only source of power we have left."

"The only thing I can promise you is that I will end her life swiftly." Klaus snapped.

"Brother," Elijah interrupted him. "Sophie, I promised you that Agnes will not die at my brother's hands, now Klaus come."

Caroline exited the pool, her blue eyes focus on Sophie. "If you ever put my life or my children's life in danger, I promise I will end your life myself."

* * *

"The unlinking work," Rebekah said brightly once she saw Elijah enter the house. "Perhaps now we can make plans to-"

"Not, now Rebekah," Elijah sounded distracted. "Can we discuss this when I return?"

Rebekah gulped. "I won't be here when you return. The only reason I came to New Orleans was to make sure that you were safe. And now that you are, I know you'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus. The things going on with Marcel and the witches I want no part of it. I just want to be free."

Elijah kissed her cheek. "Then go, you're free!"

* * *

"You're a piece of work, Agnes," Klaus snarled once him and Elijah had reached the church, the fury still hadn't quite left his veins, but it was hard to concentrate when he still felt Caroline's soft lips on his own. She hadn't pulled away which Klaus knew wasn't much, but it was something that distracted him from her earlier coldness. "You almost killed Caroline and my children. Now how should we punish you, should we display your organs around the cemetery for everyone to see?" he gripped her by the neck. "Don't touch my family."

"I was doing you a favor," Agnes choked out. "Witch . . . and vampire, hybrid children it's immoral."

"Leave her," Elijah said coldly. "I gave my word."

Klaus looked annoyed, refusing to let her go. "You seem to forget that she threatened my family, Elijah and no matter what you promised I can't let a deed like this go unpunished."

"And I promise you it won't," Elijah said calmly. "You asked for my forgiveness earlier, so this is why I ask, don't make me break my word. Let her go."

Klaus did as he was told and Elijah approached her, "Now, I said that you wouldn't die at my brother's hand, I said nothing of my own." He tilted her head backwards. "No one hurts my family and lives." He snapped her neck. "No one."

* * *

"Where is he?" Marcel's newest sire, the baby vampire Josh and Klaus' plaything asked Caroline nervously as he stood by the doorway. "Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lives."

"He's not here Josh," Caroline told him her eyebrows creasing in concern. She should have been happy that she was unlink from Sophie, but honestly all she was feeling was bone tired and it didn't help that all she could think off was Klaus' lips on hers. They even felt warm. "But I'll tell him to call you as soon as he gets here."

"Ok," Josh still didn't look convinced. "Thanks Caroline."

Caroline nodded as she closed the door, but a second late the doorbell rang again and she opened it. "I told you Josh-"she trailed off when she saw Marcel.

He smiled at her with curiosity, staring at her pregnant belly that seemed more prominent than before. "I'm Marcel and you must be the famous Caroline Forbes, I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of meeting!"

* * *

After kissing Katherine on the cheek and promising that he would join her in bed soon, he went towards Caroline's room to see how she was holding up. When she didn't answer Elijah pushed the door open, but found the room empty. "Caroline?"

He dialed Rebekah's number. "Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah." She said curtly.

"Is she with you?' Elijah asked worriedly. "Caroline, she's gone and-"

"What?" Rebekah shouted over the phone.

At that moment Klaus appeared, looking both pale and frightened. "Marcel was here." Was the only thing he said.

-End of Chapter Six-

 **Next up Bloodletting:** Caroline finds herself captured by her ex-boyfriend Tyler who tells her that her babies are capable of making hybrids and suggests an abortion. Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus go in search of Caroline who has gone missing. Finally, Elijah argues with Klaus who decides to punish him in the worst way possible and leaves Katherine off in the worst possible position.


	8. Bloodletting

**Episode Seven: Bloodletting**

The vampires in Marcel's compound were all round up against the middle of the compound watching two of their opponents fight in a battle. The girl wrapped her legs around the man's neck breaking it. "Whoa, girl not that bad!" Marcel cheered giving forth his approval.

Klaus came from behind and snapped the girl's neck and Elijah quickly followed him. "Good evening, I'd like a word."

Marcel glared at him. "What do you think, you're doing?"

"We've come for the girl," Elijah said coolly. "Give her to us, or we will kill everyone in this room starting with you."

Marcel smiled at them. "You two have a lot of never coming to my home and making demands, I assume that you're talking about Caroline? About this high, blue eyes, beautiful blond hair. Is that the girl that you were always bragging about Klaus, she really is pretty."

"She is very important to me," Klaus simply said. "And you know how I am when people take something that belongs to me. You don't want to be on my bad side, Marcel."

Marcel chuckled. "Well, I don't have her, and before you guys start whining I did pay a visit to the old plantation earlier and we just exchanged hello's, nothing else. Look around, hell I'll even help you find her, but the question that you should be asking yourself is, if she's not here, then where the hell is she?"

* * *

Caroline was in a truck, that was all she knew. She had been hogtied and put in a truck and now she was going to god's knows where and Caroline was trying very hard not to be scared. Had it been another witch? How had they even gotten into the house in the first place? The car stopped and Caroline edged herself towards the front part of the house, when she saw the back part of the car being opened, she immediately started kicking.

"Whoa." And annoyed voice said. "Caroline, is me!"

Caroline blinked once, then twice before she smiled. "Tyler, it's you!" she frowned. "What are you doing here? Why did you kidnapped me?"

Tyler, however wasn't smiling, Caroline saw that he looked pissed. "I have no time to explain, I'll explain later. You're coming with me, don't fight me on this, Caroline. You won't win."

Caroline felt herself being picked up as she tried to move her legs forwards, but Tyler's grip was tight. "Tyler!" she snarled. "Where are we going, Tyler!"

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were looking around the compound impatiently for Marcel to bring the witch that was supposed to help them. "Not the most attractive community are they?"

Klaus snorted. "You do realize that they can hear you, right?"

"You do realize that I don't care, right?"

"Elijah, I liked you better when you were in a box," Marcel smiled charmingly as he led Sabine towards them. "But you, Klaus my sire, I owe you the world and in return I will grant you one little locator spell Sabine is the best guide in the quarter."

Klaus frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun is coming up soon and my nightwalkers need to get inside. I have a city to run, I'll let you track down your lost sheep."

Elijah looked at Sabine worriedly. "Can you find her?"

She sighed. "I can try."

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were surrounding a map, there was a trail of blood along the map edges. They were using Klaus' blood to track down Caroline since was connected by her babies. "She's in the bayou, deep in the country."

"I don't suppose you could be more specific."

Klaus scoffed. "What's wrong, Elijah? Afraid that that mud will ruin your expensive shoes?"

Elijah glared at him. "As a matter of fact after my recent confinement I could use a stroll through the countryside."

Sabine bit her lip as she looked at them. "There are stories of exiled were there were wolf encampments, do you think Caroline would have gone there to look for some wolves perhaps?"

Klaus face darkened with jealousy. "No, she couldn't have. She knows that she belongs here with us. This is her home and we're her family."

* * *

"Where the hell did you bring me?" Caroline demanded with a growl, she had been trying to pull herself away from Tyler for the past half hour, but since he was a hybrid he still had an advantage over her. "Why are we here Tyler? And why did you kidnapped me, we're friends if you bumped your head and you don't remember."

"Were in the armpit of Louisiana," Tyler told her as he pulled out a knife from his backpack. "And we were friends."

Caroline frowned worried. "What are you going to with that?"

"Depends on you."

"Seriously?" Caroline practically screamed. "We are friends, because last time I checked we left off on the right foot. You were the one that ambushed me in my own backyard without a good enough reason."

Tyler's eyes flashed with annoyance. "It's not your backward, Caroline. It's not even your house, even the things that you're wearing belong to Klaus. You're shacked up in that plantation with that psycho. You've come a long way from the strong girl that I met in Mystic Falls."

"I haven't changed." She snapped. "And besides a lot has happened ever since you left and you never bothered returning my calls."

Tyler gave a cold laugh. "Yes, I heard you're pregnant. You're carrying the twins of that bastard, I heard. The same bastard who sired the man who ran out of the werewolf royalty of this entire country. But of course you don't know that because you've been too busy playing house with him."

Caroline gritted her teeth. "You don't understand Tyler." She saw a dark hair girl with a leather jacket looking at her, but she quickly left. Vampire speed. "Hey." She choked out. "Wait, Tyler can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing left to talk about, Caroline." He sounded almost sad. "What's done is done."

A tall, dark hair man appeared and pointed at her. "Is that her?"

"Yes, Dwayne get her inside."

"Tyler!" Caroline hollered. "Tyler!"

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine exited the car once they reached the bayou and it was clear that Klaus was grumping by the way that he kept slamming doors. Klaus sniffed the air.

"Have you sniffed her out?" Katherine asked him, she had mainly tagged along as peacemaker since Klaus and Elijah were currently at each other's throats and Katherine would never admit it, but she was worried about the blond.

"No," Klaus groaned as he approached an abandoned vehicle. "But this truck reeks of someone that I thought I got rid of a long time ago. Tyler Lockwood."

Elijah frowned. "And why would your sidekick from Mystic Falls want anything to do with Caroline?"

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl."

"Why do I suspect that this is the least of your offenses?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids he was my first," Klaus sniffed the blanket. "All though I didn't give him much choice in the matter. He was loyal in the beginning. But he turned my hybrids against me and I killed them all, he ran before I could finish him off. Then there was this incident with his mom."

Elijah said frustrated. "You killed his mom, wonderful."

"And I sort of forced him to trigger his wolf curse," Katherine blurted out. "Just thought I would put that out there."

Elijah sighed, obviously annoyed with them both. "Anything else you two would like to share?"

Klaus turned to Katherine. "Not that I can recall, Katerina?"

"Nope."

Elijah looked frustrated. "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus when he retaliates against Caroline?"

"Enough," Klaus interrupted. "Not to worry, brother I will kill Tyler Lockwood myself."

* * *

Caroline couldn't move, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her or that Tyler her ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her and tied her up when she was pregnant. "Tyler, there has been a wolf watching me, even when it's not the full moon," she looked up at him hopefully. "Like it's been protecting me, was it you?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, but you're right only hybrids can control when they chance and thanks to Klaus I'm the only one left which is why we're here. Those babies can't be born, Caroline. I've been asking around they're freaks against nature, I've been asking around and the whole hybrid baby thing is not normal, it could be dangerous," he squeezed her hand. "This is not the life you wanted Caroline, I could take you out of this place, protect you. You can have an abortion and get away from Klaus once and for all."

"No," Caroline said shielding away. "Are you out of your mind, Tyler there is no way in hell that I'm aborting my children!"

Tyler's eyes darkened. "Klaus will ruin you, Caroline! He's not the man he says he is."

"I know," she bellowed. "I know that he has his faults, Tyler and I know all of the horrible things he did to me, but killing his twins is not the answer. He loves those children whether he wants to admit it or not and I love my children as well, even if they are not born yet. I won't let you do this, Tyler." He didn't speak. "Tyler? The original family did some sort of weird pact to keep me safe, if you hurt me they will kill you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you-"

Tyler scoffed. "What makes you think I'm afraid to die? You've disappointed me, Caroline." He turned to Dwayne. "Are you ready for this?"

Caroline looked at him panicked. "What are you going to do?" she saw Tyler approached her and she vamped out, throwing him against the wall. "Get away from me."

But Tyler was faster, he pinned her by the arm and threw her against the wall, jabbing a needle into her stomach. "Tyler, please, no Tyler." she watched as Tyler removed the needle from her and injected it into Dwayne and without a second thought he snapped his neck.

Caroline gasped in surprise as she cornered herself. "You killed him!"

Tyler threw her an annoyed look. "He asked for this." He elaborated. "Dwayne is a werewolf that died with your blood in his system, the same blood that you share with your hybrid twins."

Caroline shook her head. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid? Oh, please Tyler that will never work!"

"I've been running with wolf packs across the country after I found out you ran with that doppelganger bitch to New Orleans. One of them was tight with a witch and she saw a vison about how Klaus could use your hybrid twins to make an army of hybrids."

"My babies are not evil!" she snapped. "And I'm sick of everyone making assumptions off that stupid vision. Klaus would never use his children that way."

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not we'll see when Dwayne wake us, he volunteered for this. He has nothing else to live for. They all welcome the chance to be the superior species, the problem is that all of the hybrids are controlled by Klaus. Now way am I'm going to let that happen." He pulled out a knife from his backpack.

Caroline looked at the knife. "How can you be so sure about this? Klaus probably doesn't even know what the babies are capable off."

Tyler let out a dark laugh. "Do you honestly think that? Klaus is the killer of women, men, and puppies I have a hard time believing that he wants to become a daddy. He has an ulterior motive Caroline and you're stupid if you think that he's not planning on doing this from the start. If Klaus has hybrids at his disposal then he will truly be invisible."

Dwayne woke up with a start still looking a bit woozy. "You're going to have to feed on her."

Caroline's eyes flashed. This was not happening and Tyler couldn't betray her, before all of this had happened, they had been friends. They had even dated together for crying out loud and now here he was offering her like a meal, because she didn't agree with him. He attempted to grab him by the arm, but Caroline pulled away. Tyler suddenly shrieked as he clutched his head in pain and Dwayne clutched his own head in a similar motion.

"What are you doing?" Tyler demanded as the pain grew stronger. "Stop, Caroline!"

Caroline seemed to freeze in fear. Crap, her powers were spilling out of control again. How did she stop them? But ex-boyfriend or not Tyler was trying to kill her unborn children. She did the only thing he body told her to do and that was run.

Caroline used her vamp speed to run across the woods as fast as she could, she felt someone's presence behind her as she turned around. "Care!" Katherine cried out. "See, Elijah I'd recognize that blond hair anywhere."

Elijah smiled at her. "I thought you might need help. You've proven me wrong."

Caroline pulled a leaf from her hair. "I can handle myself pretty well. I have had a pretty awful day myself, Tyler is back."

"We know," Katherine nodded. "That's why we need to go home-"

Caroline shook her head. "Not yet." She bit her lip. "There's something I need to tell you, about the babies."

* * *

"Caroline!" Tyler's screams could be heard throughout the bayou. "Caroline! Give up now and I'll make it quick! I won't kill you, Caroline!"

"Quite an offer," Klaus's voice boomed behind him. "Though not an offer I'm prepared to make for you."

Tyler braced himself. "Klaus."

"Hello, Tyler you look well, I'm going to change that," his voice become dark. "Threatening a pregnant girl, threatening Caroline well, that is something you simply are not going to get away with. I never expected you to sink so low."

Tyler scoffed. "Spending so much time with you, must have rubbed off." He snapped. "Caroline may be with you for the twins, but one fact will never change she will always hate you."

Klaus face darkened as he pushed Tyler against a stump. "Come on mate, give it your best effort I want to be challenged. I'll even give you a head start." Tyler hesitated before he vamp speed away.

* * *

After Caroline had explained everything that Tyler had told her, Katherine stood there with her arms across her chest. "I think Tyler is right, Caroline as much as I hate to admit it. He did change quickly about the idea of having babies, maybe Tyler was right to some extent. He wanted to use them to sire hybrids."

Caroline bit her lip. "Do you real think so? I'd like to not believe it, but-"she trailed off.

Elijah sighed. "Why don't I take all of you home?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Home to what?"

Elijah frowned. "Despite my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I will protect you and your unborn children, Caroline."

Caroline looked at the floor. "Let's just look for Klaus, I'm sure he can explain it better." They managed to return back to where the shack was located and where Klaus was waiting for them, he was kicking Dwayne's body.

He ran up to Caroline and squeezed her shoulder. "All you all right, love?"

Caroline nodded as she forced a smile. "I'm fine." She looked at the body. "Did you kill him?"

"Was I not supposed to." He raised an eyebrow. "He was in the beginning stages of a hybrid. Now how did that happen?"

Caroline cocked her head. "Do you honestly not know?"

He looked at Elijah and Katherine and realized that they were not smiling. He grimaced. "I see you two have conspired something against me, very well. I would like to hear it."

"Tyler Lockwood brought Caroline here to test a theory," Elijah said. "That the blood of her children could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew and that you would use you children to sire hybrids."

"And of course you assume it's true." Klaus said looking hurt.

Caroline shook her head. "We're not saying that-"

"Aren't you?" he demanded. "Because it seems that Elijah is saying that. Do you all really think that I would harm my own children that way? Do you really think I'm that monster?"

"Brother-"

"Don't bother me, I will play the role I was given." He turned around and bit Elijah on the neck, sinking his fangs in.

"Klaus!" Katherine shouted as she tried to pull him away. "Leave him, alone!"

"You two enjoy each other company, you'll have much to bond over once the dementia kicks in. Consider that bite my parting gift to both of you." Caroline felt Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist as he whisked her away leaving Elijah and Katherine in the bayou.

* * *

"Katerina, I'm not going to ask you again, leave," Elijah said sharply. He could already feel the heat of the fever spreading from the werewolf venom. They had found a small shack in the bayou where they were planning on spending the night. "It's too dangerous for us here, especially now that you're human, I could hurt you or worse-"

Katherine looked up from an old Bible. "And I told you for the thousand time that I'm not leaving you here by yourself, so stop being so stupid. Besides I'm not going to walk all the way home."

Elijah sighed as he sat down at the edge of the small bed, Katherine followed suit and rested her head against his neck. He rummage a hand through her dark curls. "What would I do without you?" he murmured.

Katherine gave him a small smile. "Die probably."

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted as she closed the door behind her. "Klaus, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm through listening, love." Klaus said coldly as he looked back at her. He noticed that Caroline was frowning and that she had her arms crossed her chest. He couldn't believe that less than 24 hours ago they had kissed and now they were fighting again. "Don't even waste your breath, Caroline my brother accused me of some hurtful things and your ex-boyfriend Tyler nearly killed you."

"I know that," Caroline said. "And I understand why you're angry, but you didn't have to bite Elijah-"

"You always come to his defense!" Klaus snarled.

"Because nobody ever defends him with the exception of Katherine!" Caroline said exasperated. "Klaus my powers are spinning out of control and you know it. I can't afford for them to get any worse. I need to find a way to control it, perhaps Davina-"

"Not in any way are we using Davina. And I don't want to hear any more about Katerina or Elijah."

"What you did was wrong and you know it," she whispered. "Elijah was just trying to protect me, protect our children and you betrayed him."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, instead he simply said. "Get in the house."

* * *

Marcel and Tyler were sitting side by side facing each other. "If you're going to make a deal with me, I'm going to need something in return. I already know about Caroline, Klaus' special girl and a vampire. What else do you have for me?"

Tyler leaned forward ignoring the small amount of guilt he felt for betraying Caroline. "What if I told you that Caroline is pregnant with Klaus twins and that those twins could end the vampire species forever."

Marcel raised an eyebrow, interested. "I'm listening."

"What if I also told you that Caroline may be the first ever witch-hybrid that we've known about."

-End of Chapter Seven-

 **Next Up The River in Reverse** : While nursing a sick Elijah in the Bayou, Katherine finds out about Elijah's relationship with the beautiful Celeste. While the stranger in Katherine's life finally decides to reveal itself. Meanwhile, Caroline finds out from Liz Forbes about her witch heritage and tries to stop Rebekah from putting forth a plan to stop Klaus once and for all.


	9. The River in Reverse

**Episode Eight: The River in Reverse**

The dining room table was empty with only Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah to fill the table. Rebekah still looked upset and honestly Caroline couldn't blame her. She was still a bundle of nerves herself and she hadn't slept well, she had been kept all night thinking about Elijah and Katherine in the bayou, the fact that Tyler had almost killed her, and getting more and more worried about her witch heritage. She had been meaning to call Liz, but always seemed to chicken out.

Klaus put down his fork rather grumpily. "Well, if isn't this a swell breakfast, my two favorite females are angry at me, all wondering the same thing if Elijah has already made a meal of poor Katerina-"

"That's not funny," Caroline interrupted him. "Seriously, Klaus are you still not over it. He was wrong, ok. You win."

"Oh, don't bother, Caroline," Rebekah snapped. "Nik, is not happy unless everyone around him is suffering. Who knows if we're not careful we're going to be at the end of his poisonous hybrid teeth."

"Poppycock!" Klaus said as he squeezed Caroline's hand. "I will never hurt, Caroline especially now that she is carrying my children. You on the other hand, know that my dagger is the preferred method of punishing you."

Rebekah stood up slowly, until she was facing him. "There is something seriously wrong with you." Without another word, Rebekah left the breakfast table.

"Rebekah, wait-"Caroline scowled. "Nice going." Ignoring her breakfast she went after Rebekah.

Klaus grunted. "Women."

"Rebekah!" Caroline managed to reach out to the blond, who looked so angry like if she were about to burst. "I'm so sorry that Klaus, is being such an ass-"

"Is not your fault," Rebekah managed a small smile. "You were the only reason I didn't lose my temper again and thanks to Katherine I don't have to worry about being daggered, that much at least. He only has the one dagger. Have you talked to the sheriff?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I'm going too. Have you found Tyler?"

Rebekah nodded. "He tried to make a deal with Marcel to work against you, but I locked him in the garden. He won't bother you anytime soon and once the vervain is out his system I'll compel him to forget that you were pregnant in the first place."

Caroline nodded her appreciation. "So does that mean that you and Marcel are together again." Rebekah threw her an impish smile. "Bekah, what are you planning?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes before she dragged Caroline to the courtyard away from Klaus' prying eyes and ears. "Here's the plan, and I'm only telling you this because you're the mother of my future niece and nephew and you're not as stuck up as I thought you were." Caroline rolled her eyes. "We're planning on attacking Klaus, tonight." Rebekah almost looked giddy.

"How?" she gaped. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Rebekah scowled. "Have you noticed nothing, Caroline the man will run over everyone without consideration and I for one am tired of being treated like a doormat. Marcel has a plan, he's going to round up his best vampires and we'll attack him and shut him off in the garden with Tyler."

Caroline looked perplexed. "And you think that will work? It won't, trust me Rebekah my friends and I tried that plan a thousand times before and it won't work, Klaus so too smart and you're the only one who is going to end up getting hurt."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him."

Caroline bit her lip and said guiltily. "Of course not, but I kind of want the twins to grow up with some kind of father figure."

Rebekah looked at her warmly. "Care, your twins will be better without him around."

Caroline shook her head. "It's too much of a risk and I don't want you getting hurt," her phone started buzzing. "It's my mom, please think this through, Rebekah, there is a lot riding on this."

* * *

Elijah was lying down on the small bed in the cabin, his forehead was soaking with sweat, and he was tossing and turning obviously in pain. Katherine gave him a sip of water. "Here, drink this hopefully it will help."

Elijah took a sip, but immediately spit it out. "Forgive me, please."

"Will you stop apologizing?" Katherine said annoyed. "A little water won't hurt me, remind me to kill Klaus when this is over."

Elijah gave a small cough. "After me of course. Katerina, I won't repeat again, you need to leave. Once my fever starts I'll start hallucinating and-"

Katherine wiped the sweat off his brow with a cool cloth. "Listen to me, Elijah, I am not leaving you here alone under any circumstances. So you better get used to the idea."

* * *

"Caroline?" Liz said at the other end. "I know it's been a while, sweetie, but things have been hectic here at the office-Caroline?"

Caroline stopped twirling a piece of blond hair. "Yeah, I'm still here, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

Liz sounded tense. "Is everything all right with you and Klaus? Because from what you told me, you can come home now and I would really wish-"

"Mom." She interrupted giggling. "I'm fine and things with Klaus are fine, most of the time. Anyway that is not the reason that I called you. Do you have a witch in the family? You or Dad? Or maybe a warlock?"

"No," Liz sounded surprised, but also slightly guilty. "Why would you ask that?"

Caroline jiggled her foot impatiently. "Because something is happening mom-nothing that you need to worry about. But I think I'm a witch. A weird sort of hybrid of some sort." A pause. "Mom, are you still there?"

"Yeah," Liz cleared her throat. "Actually, Caroline I think there is something that you should know about. I hadn't told you because I thought it was irrelevant, but me and your father, we used a surrogate along with your surrogate mother's egg to have you, Caroline."

"What?" she squawked. "Mom, I don't understand, what-how-why did you never tell me?"

"Slow down, Caroline deep breaths," Liz said softly. "I will tell you everything that you want to know. When I was a young woman, before I met your father I was diagnose with ovarian cancer which left me infertile. When your father and I married we wanted to have children, so we got a surrogate and we paid extra so that she would donate her egg you could say and we would use your father's sperm to medically create a pregnancy. There was no trouble, she gave birth to you and signed the necessary papers and then you returned to us, you were our very own little girl." Her voice cracked. "I'm very sorry, Caroline. I never intended to hide this from you, but I just didn't-"

"The woman, the surrogate," Caroline interrupted, her voice breaking. "Was she a witch?"

"No, I don't know." Liz whispered. "But her name was Adrianna May Marin, but I don't know if she's still alive, we didn't have any contact after that. She lived in Louisville, Kentucky. I'm so sorry, Caroline, I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't, mom," Caroline said. "You were the best mom, anyone could ever ask for. I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline."

Caroline frowned as she peeked outside her window, vampires were starting to surround the house. Crap, Rebekah was stupid enough to put this plan in motion. "I'll call you back, mom."

* * *

"Celeste?" Katherine could hear Elijah choke out from outside the cabin. She returned to the cabin and saw Elijah trembling with cold. She went towards him and bathe his forehead again. She was going to kill Klaus. "Elijah-"she suddenly felt Elijah letting her into his thoughts. She saw a pretty girl giggling and taking a bath.

"Katerina," he choked out. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Celeste?" Katherine asked, sounding jealous. "Yeah, I got a good look at the naked girl in the tub."

"We're being watched."

Katherine looked outside and saw the same, dark hair girl that had been looking at them. "Hey, wait!" But she was already gone. She returned and suddenly she found herself going into Elijah's mind. This time she saw him flirting with the same girl in the bathtub and kissing. EW.

"You're suffering from werewolf poison and you're having sex dreams?" she snapped. "And they aren't even about me. Come on."

Elijah snapped. "Is that seriously what you're worried about right now?" his eyes shifted again. "Celeste, I'm sorry."

This time Katherine saw Elijah and Klaus in a battlefield and Klaus was taunting Elijah that Celeste had little time left. "Elijah?"

"Niklaus!" Elijah sat up. "I'll kill you, your bastard." He suddenly pulled Katherine against the wall chocking her.

"Elijah." She managed to gasp.

Someone came from behind Elijah and stabbed him in the back with a wooden stake. It was the same, dark hair vampire. "Thank you." She managed to gasp.

* * *

Caroline pulled the curtain further apart, he saw that Marcel and Rebekah were there, Rebekah was taunting him with the silver dagger. There were dozens of vampires surrounding Klaus. "So this it is, the evil bastard Klaus must be punished and by his own siblings. Do you honestly think you can subdue me with this?"

"No, but I think I can with this." Marcel whispered and dozens more vampires came.

Klaus smirked. "Let's end this charade shall we," he faced the vampires. "I'm a hybrid. You can't face me. I would pity those that dare cross me, to borrow the trick of an old friend." He dropped a coin on the floor. "Whoever picks up the coin, I will let him live."

When nobody did Marcel nodded. "Attack."

Instantly the rest of the vampires began attacking Klaus, Caroline flinched when she saw him being tied up and beaten, it was obviously an uneven match hybrid or not. Caroline couldn't watch this, even if Klaus had been a jerk, she couldn't. She needed to help him. What was the spell that Bonnie had done to give migraines? Oh, yes, rip sanguine vam.

She took the left staircase. "No, Care," Rebekah said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, I can't let you do this," Please work. She tried her best to concentrate. "Rip Sanguimnes vam."

The ground shook and they started holding their heads in pain. Klaus used that opportunity to rip himself off his chains.

"Take the coin," Rebekah said hysterically to Marcel. "Take the coin, either Caroline or Klaus will finish us, take the coin."

Marcel gripped the coin in his hand. "Here, you win. I pled my allegiance to you. You win."

Klaus smirked. "Well, well the king of New Orleans bowing before me."

He didn't smile. "You have the keys of my kingdom, it's yours."

* * *

"Who are you?" Katherine demanded to the girl outside of the cabin. "You've been following me."

"I have," she said in a thick, Bulgaria accent. "My name is Nadia."

"Lovely." She snapped. "But why have you've been following me?" she didn't answer. "Are you one of the Travelers?"

Nadia looked at her. "I'm trying to protect you?"

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but I'm not really the trusting type."

Before she could utter another word, Elijah snapped her neck.

"Elijah," she said. "Did you fever break?"

Elijah nodded as he looked at the slumped girl. "It did, now let's get out of here."

* * *

"Here, let me help you," Caroline dabbed the napkin across the blood that had stuck all over Klaus' cheek. He still looked pissed, but Caroline had no idea if it was because of Marcel, Rebekah, or the fact that Caroline had jumped in and saved him.

"Where's Rebekah?" he growled.

"I don't know," she said lightly. "But don't worry-"

"You shouldn't have jumped in, Caroline," Klaus interrupted her furiously. "What if you had gotten hurt, what if one of those maniacs would have hurt you? Then what?"

"But they didn't," she said growing impatient. "And I know it was stupid, but I couldn't just sit there and watch you get hurt." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Judge me all you want, I don't regret it."

Klaus huffed. "Stubborn to the core, I don't know how I'm going to deal with you."

Caroline let out a small laugh. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black." Klaus gently nuzzled her cheek, feeling content to hearing three hearts at once.

"She's back." Klaus said suddenly pulling away. "Stay here."

"Klaus," she pleaded. "Please don't hurt her."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "That is not your decision to make."

* * *

Elijah stopped the car in front of the plantation. "Did you know the girl?" he asked her. Katherine shook her head. "Quite a little adventure that we had wouldn't you say."

She nodded. "What happened to Celeste?"

Elijah's jaw tensed. "She was killed, it was a bad time to be a witch. That's why I want you far away from Niklaus, but it's obvious that you won't listen." He gave her a quick kiss. "Be some company to Caroline, she's lonely. I'll try to sort things out."

* * *

"Are they still arguing?" Katherine had sat on the steps with Caroline and looked over her shoulder. "It's been over half an hour, damn I miss my vampire hearing. But I swear if Klaus lays one finger on Elijah again I will-"

"Um, who is that?" Caroline asked as she pointed to the tangled, brunette curls that were barely peeking out. "I barely saw that."

"A woman named, Nadia and the woman who's been spying on me. She saved me from Elijah out in the bayou and Elijah brought her in for questioning. We're wondering if she's after me." She looked nervous. "On the traveler part of me that is."

Caroline looked perplexed. "Is she dangerous?"

"Let's hope not, but she did save me, unless that means she wants to kill me herself."

The doors suddenly opened and Klaus came out of the house looking furious. "Klaus-"

Klaus opened the door for her. "You're coming with me, Caroline."

"What happened? Don't you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about, love." Klaus said, still standing next to the car. "Now please get in, the last thing I want to do is force you."

-End of Chapter Eight-

 **Next Up Reigning Pain in New Orleans** : Caroline asks Rebekah and Elijah for a favor when Klaus orders an attack on the wolves. She decides to make peace with Davina and recruits her to help control her magic. Katherine receives a shocking news when Nadia reveals who she really is.


	10. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

**Episode Nine: Reigning Pain in New Orleans**

Caroline was sitting down a long table filled with expensive food and the vampires that not so long ago had been Klaus' sworn enemies, but at lot had happened since then apparently. Klaus was standing behind her, she could smell the spicy cologne that he always wore and the scent relaxed her a little. At least there was one person in this room who would not kill her.

Klaus raised his goblet. "Everyone, please raise your glasses, thank you all for coming here today. We must celebrate immortality, as vampires we feel everything more strongly. Both our wins and our loses." Caroline flinched slightly as she watched the compelled servants drip their blood in the glasses. To my city, to my home. May the blood never cease to fall-"

". . . and the party never end." Marcel bellowed as he raised his glass. Caroline and the others did the same.

"To New Orleans." Diego responded.

"To New Orleans!"

Everyone around Caroline began to eat their dinners as she took a small bite of meat. She was concentrating so hard on her meal that she barely noticed when Klaus spoke again. "I understand that some of you have questions regarding the leadership of this establishment. My intention is to move past grudges and start anew."

Diego scoffed as he arched his head towards Caroline. "What about her?"

Caroline scowled as she looked at him. "Do you have a problem with me, Diego?"

Diego reddened. "Well, you're a hybrid aren't you some weird witch vampire thing."

Klaus put a reassuring hand on Caroline's shoulder before he offered a remark. "I can assure you Diego that Caroline has no intention of harming you. And since some of you are wondering I will not be using my children's blood to make hybrids." The vampires around him seem to doubt him. He grew frustrated. "Well, it seems that I have to earn your trust. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. How can I sire hybrids if there are no more wolves? The remaining wolves are in the bayou."

The bayou? Where the magic wolf protecting her, lived. Caroline jumped from her seat. "No, Klaus absolutely not, I won't allow it!"

Klaus ignored her request. "So eat, drink, and be merry. Tomorrow you will have a little wolf hunt."

* * *

"Absolutely not, I paid for that!" Rebekah snapped as she saw the movers removing furniture from the governor's house.

Katherine followed by Elijah came into the room, Katherine rolled her eyes. "Please, since we have you paid for anything."

Rebekah threw her a dirty look. "Nik, is just punishing us."

"We hurt him deeply, it would appear." Elijah said, frowning.

Rebekah scoffed. "The one time that we believe the worse of him and it wasn't true. Where are you going?"

"To make sure that Klaus doesn't hurt Caroline, Klaus is feeling vindicating."

"Oh, please as if Klaus would hurt a hair on her blond head."

Elijah jaw tensed. "It's not a risk, I'm willing to take, Katerina."

* * *

Caroline was feeling bored, especially since Klaus was talking to Marcel and Caroline had no one else to talk too. She though guiltily of all the messages that Bonnie and Elena had left in her voicemail. She had answered her emails and texts, but never actually called them. She had been afraid that if she did she would blurt out the truth. She looked towards the entrance, she need to get out of here, she was feeling trap, but she could feel everyone watching over her.

Diego, who she guessed wasn't her biggest fan approached her with a nasty look on his face. "Going somewhere?"

"That is none of your business." Caroline said coolly, she took a step back when Elijah suddenly came forward and snapped Diego's neck, while Rebekah kicked down a vampire. Meanwhile, Katherine walked though like nothing had happened and offered a brief smile to Caroline.

"You guys shouldn't be here," she told them. "Especially how Klaus is right now."

Elijah shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about them, come on we mustn't linger. We need to take you someplace safe."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Klaus won't hurt me, I'm sure he won't. But I need to ask you and Rebekah a favor. Klaus sent out the vampires to attack the wolf pack that is hidden in the bayou. The wolf pack that the wolf that is taking care of me belongs too. Can you please help them?"

Rebekah looked at her in disgust. "Out in the bayou? Do we look like some bloody vampire rescue squad? We're here to save you not someone else."

"The wolves have help me, Rebekah and I can't just stay here and do nothing, I want to help them and find out why they're trapped there. Klaus won't help me, can you guys help me? It's important for me."

Katherine stepped forward. "You guys go, I'll stay with Caroline."

"Fine." Rebekah grunted as she went the opposite direction.

Elijah quickly kissed Katherine's forehead. "We'll be back soon."

As soon as Rebekah and Elijah had left Caroline blurted out all that her mother had told Caroline, that she was infertile and that she had been born with the use of a surrogate which only left the doppelganger more confused. "So this Adrianna May Marin is your mother? Does your mom know where she is?"

"No," she shook her head sadly.

Katherine looked pensive. "Maybe you should try a locator spell, try to find her that way instead of making a bunch of stupid phone calls."

Caroline looked at her slightly irritated. "And how am I going to do that, Kat? Since I can barely control my magic?"

Katherine shrugged. "Ask Bonnie or Davina or someone."

"Hello, Bonnie still does not know about this." She pointed to her belly.

"Care!" she groaned. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Soon, I promise." Caroline changed the conversation topic. "So did you find anything about Nadia?"

Katherine shook her head, clearly frustrated. "No, Elijah locked her in a room filled with vervain at the old plantation house. But you know how overprotective he can be. He won't let me see her and I need to talk to her. Any information she has about me or the Travelers that are after me are a plus."

Caroline looked at her sympathetically. "Well, Elijah and Rebekah won't be here for a few hours. I'll cover for you."

"Really?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Jesus, why is that so hard of you to believe."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a goody two shoes." Katherine smirked as she grabbed her car keys. "Thanks, Caroline I owe you one."

"No biggie," Caroline watched as Katherine left, she sighed. Great, she was here alone again, maybe she should have gone with her, but Klaus would have probably killed both of them and Caroline did not want to get Kat into trouble. Out of curiosity she pulled out her phone and typed the name Adrianna May Marin. Nothing came up. Marvelous.

She heard one of the doors being shut down and she turned around when she saw Klaus. "Klaus!"

Klaus turned around. "Yes, love?"

Caroline ignored the sentiment. "Why did you order to kill those wolves after I asked you not to? They are innocent Klaus, they have nothing to do with this and they have been nothing but nice to me ever since they found out that I'm carrying twins-"

"Haven't you realized by now that they are scamming you, Caroline? They have no desire to be your friends. These wolves are our enemies. We need them dead so that you can be safe," Klaus said frustrated. "Not that you seem to notice, Caroline, but I'm trying to keep you safe."

Caroline snapped at him frustrated. "This isn't me being safe, Klaus. This is you trying to control everything and trying to keep me locked up." Her voice softened. "You can't protect me from everything."

"Yes, I can." Klaus argued.

Caroline sighed as she shook her head. "You're being paranoid, Klaus."

"Perhaps, Caroline." Klaus looked at her and then looked at her bulging belly. "But if history has taught me anything is that you enemies need to be dealt with before they attack the ones that you care about. And you and the twins come first before everything Caroline even if you hate me for killing those wolves."

"I thought you changed," Caroline said bitterly, briefly thinking about the kiss that they had shared back when she had thought she was miscarrying. "I guess I was wrong, people never change."

Klaus looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't, instead he turned the opposite direction. Caroline sighed as she ran a hand through her blond hair, she knew that pissing him off was not the solution. She needed to find some common ground with him. Caroline heard noises coming from the upper floor and she went to check it out.

She saw that Davina was in one of the spare rooms, trying to unpack everything. She was young, Caroline realized that this was the first time that she had seen Davina. "Hi, Davina right?"

Davina stopped short. "Yes, how did-oh, I know you must be Caroline, Klaus' wife," she wrinkled her nose.

Caroline laughed. "Actually, I think I'm the last person Klaus wants for a wife at the moment," she looked around. "So I see that you're unpacking, need any help."

Davina softened a bit. "I forgot my violin, it was my friend Tim's, and I must have left it in the attic."

"Why don't you go get it?"

"Because the witches are after me."

Caroline looked at her confused. "You mean Agnes? She tried to kill me too, Elijah killed her though," she frowned. "They didn't tell you?" she scoffed. "Of course they didn't, that would put a loophole in their secret weapon."

"You want something for me," Davina accused her. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"Well, I'm not," Caroline said faintly annoyed. "And yes I came to ask you for a favor, I just found out that I'm some sort of witch-vampire hybrid and I want you to teach me about control and maybe a few spells. But I wouldn't lie and manipulate you to get what I want."

* * *

"I stink of the bog!" Rebekah cried out as they entered the compound, followed by Elijah.

"Serves you right," Klaus scowled from where he was standing, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Following Caroline's orders and ignoring my own."

"Klaus," Caroline warned.

"Caroline is trying to prevent a war, while you're doing everything in your power to cause it," Elijah said coolly as he threw him a ring. "We went to the bayou and found this woman named Eve, who said this ring belonged to our mother, a very powerful witch and who made it for her lover who gave her a son that can be both a vampire and werewolf."

"Nik," Rebekah said desperately. "We're trying to make amends. We're trying to find remains of the family that you ordered to slaughter." Klaus stood motionless.

Elijah feeling that he wasn't going to get a response from him turned to Caroline. "Eve also told us that her pack, the one that Marcel cursed has been the one looking over you, Caroline."

Caroline flinched slightly. "For what reasons?"

"From what Eve told us, it seems that they trust you and that they want to make a deal with you concerning the wolves and vampires of this city. They would meet you, but unfortunely they can only do that during the full moon." He said. "They were also wondering about your witch heritage. I told them that you had no idea of why this is happening."

"I called my mom a few days ago," Caroline broke the tension. "Sophie was right in a way, my mom was infertile and she and my dad used a surrogate that might have been a witch, her name was Adrianna May Marin. Though, my mom has no idea where she is.

"What are you going to do about your witch part?" Rebekah asked confused. "Sealed it?"

"I decided to get help in controlling my magic from Davina," Caroline said quietly.

"Then get Bonnie or someone to seal it away," Klaus said. "I don't trust Davina, Caroline. I don't trust that she won't hurt you."

Caroline stared at him in the eye, not caring if he was angry. "Well, thankfully that is not your choice to make, Klaus. I trust her and she's going to help me control my magic."

* * *

"Are they safe?" Caroline asked Elijah later that evening. She hadn't had a chance to ask Elijah before.

Elijah nodded. "They are safe, you have nothing to worry about and every word I said in there was true. They do care about you, Caroline, but not all of them trust you. You need to give them a bit of time, especially since they can only come during the full moon."

Caroline nodded. "Thanks so much, Elijah you helped me out a lot today."

"It was my pleasure," Elijah said. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about your past this way, but I'm sure Davina will help and that Klaus will come along."

Caroline sighed. "I hope so, I'm so sick of fighting," she gave him a little smile. "Even though we've been fighting from the start. This time is different, I don't want to fight when the babies are born."

Elijah nodded. "He'll come around, now Caroline I must ask you. Where is Katerina?"

* * *

Katherine was having second thoughts as she walked towards the room that Nadia was locked up in. She knew that Elijah would probably have a heart attack if he saw her here but Katherine was tired of being treated like some fragile bird.

She pushed the door open, the entire room stank of vervain. Nadia was chained up and she weakly raised her head. "Well, well, Katerina Petrova I was wondering how long it would take you to reach me."

"I want answers," Katherine said. "And I'm not leaving until I get them and I return, you get to eat." She waved the bottle of blood in the air.

Nadia chuckled. "Always thinking ahead, always bargaining. That's one of the things I admire most about you."

"Spare me the flattery," she snapped. "Who are you? How do you know about the Travelers? Where did you come from?"

Nadia took a weak sip of blood. "I already told you my name is Nadia, and I've been a vampires for centuries, I was a Traveler before obviously."

"Obviously." Katherine said. "What do the Travelers want with me?"

Nadia scoffed. "What they wanted for centuries you precious doppelganger blood, especially now that you're human. They want to sacrifice you in order to bring back their dead leader Markos. I'm not exactly a fan of the idea, not to mention that if they get stronger it would seriously affect me."

"How long have you've been a vampire?"

"A couple of centuries, I was born in a little town called спокоен which is the equivalent for peaceful in 1490 in Bulgaria," she said weakly. "My surname being Petrova from my mother's side."

The color drained from Katherine's face as a million thoughts went racing through her head. Her father had given the baby away, there was just no freaking way that the baby was alive, the baby had died, she had lived a long life and then she had died. "No," she said panicked. "You're lying, you're trying to manipulate me-"

"No, I'm not," Nadia replied. "I've searched for you for 500 years, Katerina Petrova. I've done the research. You are my mother."

-End of Chapter Nine-

 **Next up The Casket Girls** : Davina helps Caroline practice her magic in order to control her power and Caroline finally works up the courage to tell her friends about her upcoming pregnancy. Katherine and Nadia's newfound relationship turns tense quickly and Katherine makes a dangerous deal with Sophie in order to become a vampire again. Klaus and Caroline come to a realization about their future relationship.


	11. The Casket Girls

**Episode Ten: The Casket Girls**

"Ok, we're going to try this one next," Davina was standing in the middle of her room with a pained smile on her face trying not to show her frustration, not that Caroline could blame her. She was a mess. She was having her first spell training today and it was not going as she had planned. "Insumia." The book in front of her leaped from her desk and neatly arranged itself in the bookshelf.

Caroline nodded, a determined look on her face. "Easy enough, insumia." The book ended up flying from her desk and it crashed against Davina's lamp. Caroline could feel her cheeks tuning red. "Crap, Davina I'm so sorry."

Davina shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I told you this is going to take practice. It's easy to become frustrated."

Davina could feel her cell phone buzzing and she picked it up, she frowned when she saw who it was. Caroline noticed this and stopped. "Is there a problem?"

Davina shook her head and forced a smile. "No, no problem, but would you mind if we cut this lesson short, I have to uh, go meet Josh."

"No, it's ok." Caroline noticed that Davina had a sort of funny face going on. "Is there anything I can help you with Davina?"

"No," Davina said as she grabbed her bag. "Thanks, Caroline."

Caroline sighed when Davina left and picked the stuff that she had thrown hastily across the room. She had a feeling that this witch thing as not going to be as easy as she anticipated. The entire compound was empty, Klaus was off with Elijah, Rebekah with Marcel, and Katherine was strangely quiet.

She tapped on her phone screen. Well, there was one thing that she could do, call her friends the one that she had left in the dark for so long. She dialed Elena's number. "Care?" Elena's voice sounded surprised. "Is that you? Did you finally picked up your phone?"

Caroline let a nervous laugh. "Hold on let me get Bonnie and Stefan," after they had connected themselves to a three way phone call, Caroline cleared her throat. "Well, first off all I wanted to apologize for being so MIA and only contacting you via text or email. It's just something happened."

"Is there anything we can do?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline, where are you?" Stefan demanded.

"I'm in New Orleans," she blurted out as she looked out her window. "The French Quarter actually."

Bonnie was the first one that caught one. "Wait, New Orleans as in where Klaus lives?"

"That would be the one," Caroline said. "I'm actually living with him."

"What?" Elena screeched. "Why? Care, is that why you haven't been in contact, did he kidnap you or something-"

"No," Caroline said sounding exhausted and thought it would be best not to mention Katherine, otherwise knowing Elena she would have a fit. "I went on my free will, but there's something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with twins, about five months along and the father is Klaus."

It took about five seconds to get a reaction from them. "What?" they hollered, along with thousands of questions, but the one that hurt the most was from Elena's. "How could you be so stupid, Care?"

"I'm sorry, Elena," she said briefly hating herself for apologizing. Caroline could felt he tears trying to flow. She couldn't handle another rejection. "You know what, no I'm not sorry. I didn't expect this to happen, nor did Klaus but he didn't force me to sleep with him. We both acted on our free will and I ended up pregnant. It's not something that I'm willing to apologize for, I love my children and you can either accept me for it or you can't. But if you can't, then I'm sorry I don't think we can be friends anymore and I would really hate that."

Silence.

"Is there anything we can do, Caroline?" Stefan was the first to speak. "Maybe go to New Orleans or-"

"No," Caroline said heartbroken. "But thanks, Stefan. New Orleans is a battle zone right now and I don't want to put you guys through any hassle."

"Well, if there's anything we can do, Caroline let us know." Bonnie insisted. "God, I can't believe this, my best friend is pregnant. Elena?"

"Be safe, Caroline." Elena whispered. "Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks," she whispered quietly, but Caroline couldn't help but feel that it felt a lot like a goodbye.

After hanging up, Caroline went outside and saw that the men were walking around with nervous expressions on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Apparently the witch is missing," Katherine pushed back her curly brown hair. "You didn't tell her anything during your Hogwarts lesson did you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, though I did let her know that Agnes is dead." She saw Rebekah look at her. "What? She needed to know."

Rebekah murmured under her breath. "So you're the reason that she's run off, not that I blame her, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus just like a modern day Casket Girl."

Caroline looked at her perplexed. "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Does it matter? I just wish us girls would have a fighting chance every once in a while."

When Rebekah left, Caroline turned to Katherine. "Speaking of downers, why are you being such a sourpuss? Did something happen with Nadia?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Sourpuss? What is this 1955? To put it bluntly, yes something did happen. I talked to her and I got more than my share of answers. Nadia is a Traveler and a vampire who has been looking for me for 500 years . . . and my daughter who is apparently alive."

"Oh, Kat that's wonderful you must be so happy." Caroline hugged her, but pulled back when Katherine didn't return the gesture. "Why are you upset?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you hear what I just said? She was a member of the Travelers I doubt that she's been looking for me because she wants to go on some mother-daughter tea."

"I doubt she'll try to have you killed, Katherine," Caroline rolled her eyes. "She's your daughter."

"Well, Klaus and Elijah's parents both have tried to kill them at least once."

"But that doesn't prove that Nadia is like Mikael and Esther." Caroline argued. "Where is she now?"

"I let her free, Elijah doesn't know."

Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile. "You should go talk to her."

"I have to take this," Katherine said quickly as she went to her room and locked the door shut. Thanks to caller ID she knew it was Sophie. "What?"

"I know you don't trust me now, but things area about to get more hectic now that Davina is on the loose," Sophie whispered. "Soon, she'll be unstoppable I need something from you so that I can continue the Harvest."

Katherine scoffed. "And why would I help you? And please don't use the your human and vulnerable crap."

Sophie sounded annoyed. "Because if we don't do this soon then our magic will fade for good and I'll make it worth your while. I'll turn you back into a vampire if you can tell me where Celeste DuBois's body is hidden. I believe your boyfriend knows her. He buried her in a secret location and I need you to find out where, if you do I'll find a way to turn you back into a vampire. You'll have until midnight tonight to give me your answer."

Caroline insisted that they ride afterwards to the plantation so that Katherine could give Nadia a decent chance and before Kat could say no, she found herself in the car with the bubbly blond and forty minutes later she was staring into the face of Nadia Petrova.

Katherine could see the resemblance between the two of them, the olive skin, the small nose, good hair, and brown eyes. It was annoying. She couldn't believe that she was meeting her daughter and that Caroline was forcing them to have some mommy-daughter boding time.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Nadia said slowly.

"Yes, well my friend is pushy," Katherine grumbled. "And I have a question that I've been meaning to ask. My father ripped you away from my arms at birth, and I'm guessing you probably were told that I abandoned you."

"I was, but my adoptive parents told me what they knew," Nadia said slowly. "That the last of the Petrova family had been killed and that you had fled to England without a trace."

Katherine nodded, a bitter smile on her face. "By that time I was a vampire, but I came back and saw my parents and my sister murdered. I set the house on fire and then I went to Paris. I've been running from Klaus for 500 years and I've only recently stopped."

"If he did such horrible things to you, then why are you living in his house?" Nadia accused her.

Katherine shrugged. "Like I said it's complicated, I'm in love with his half-brother and the girl I killed-turned somewhat friend is pregnant with his twins so that makes me somewhat related to him."

"Who was my father?" Nadia asked.

Katherine scowled at her. "An idiot named Georgi, who was of no importance and who deserted me the minute he knocked me up. Anything else? Anything else that I should know, traveler related?"

Nadia caught on, on the accusing tone of voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Katherine. I'm not even with the Travelers anymore. I want us to be a family, that's the only reason that I came looking for you. I wanted to meet my mom."

Katherine clutched her teeth. "Is that all? I find that really hard to believe."

Nadia looked hurt. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's been 500 years, you have to excuse me if I'm not buying this whole I want to meet my mommy crap. Speaking of which, what makes you think that I want to be a mother, Nadia. There was a reason that I never looked for you, I thought you were dead and you were supposed to stay that way, not come popping out of nowhere 500 years later."

"Fine," Nadia spat. "I'll go, I'm sorry that I'm such a nuisance to Katherine Pierce."

"No, I'll go."

Katherine could feel her heart racing as she left the plantation. She had done the right thing, she was sure of it. She didn't need her mysterious long lost daughter to slow her down, especially in the mist of this war. She needed to turn into a vampire and fast.

"Hello, Sophie?" Katherine said into the phone. "I've read Elijah's diaries. I know where Celeste is buried and I'll tell you, but you must swear to me that you will turn me into a vampire."

* * *

"Klaus," Caroline entered the compound and saw that there was blood everywhere. "What happened? Is anyone hurt? Are you-"

Klaus let out a small, unamused chuckle. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm a hybrid, love. Where were you, for once I'm glad that you broke the rules and were not here?"

"Sorry, for asking." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I was with Katherine, she needed to get something from the plantation." She thought it was wise not to mention to Klaus that Katherine's daughter was alive and well and that Katherine had cut all ties with her for unknown reasons. She looked around the area. "Now would you mind explaining what's with all the blood?"

"I killed Tim," he murmured darkly. "I was trying to control Davina and it ended up backfiring. Well, go ahead and judge."

Caroline sighed. "What's the point Klaus, you already killed the boy and made Davina our enemy again." She sat next to him. "And at this point I'm sick of arguing instead of working things out."

"You should go." Klaus blurted out. "Somewhere else, at least until the end of your pregnancy."

"What?" Caroline looked confused. "Don't you want me here?"

Klaus let out almost a growl. "Of course I want you here."

"Then why are you sending me away?" Caroline couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Klaus sighed. "Because that's what I thought you wanted, Caroline. You and I have been quarreling since the start and now with Davina being more powerful than ever, I can't be assure that I will be able to protect you."

Caroline smiled slightly, feeling touched that Klaus was actually sharing his feelings. "You don't have to feel you have to protect me, 24/7. I'm a big girl and a vampire I can take care of myself perfectly even when I'm pregnant. And I'm not leaving not when we're in this war."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "You said we? Does this mean that we're partners, love?"

"We were always partners," Caroline said nervously as she fidgeted. "We were just not always on the same side. But I want that to change." She nervously fidgeted. "I told my friends about us."

Klaus snorted. "I assume that they weren't pleased."

Caroline shrugged. "They offered their support that's all that matters." She nervously twirled her hair. "We never talked about the fact that you kissed me when I thought I was having a miscarriage, was it just a spur of the moment thing or was it something else?"

She felt Klaus' lips pressed on hers and she felt a chill go down her spine and she kissed him back. "What was that for?" she said with a breathy tone.

Klaus chuckled slightly. "Love, I've wanted you since the day that you came to New Orleans even though I didn't even have the best reaction to finding out about your pregnancy. What I'm trying to say is give me a chance, Caroline."

"All right." She said after a while

Klaus smiled and nibbled on her ear. "That's the smartest decision you ever made."

"But no more killing people," Caroline warned. "Unless they deserve it."

Klaus smirked. "Done."

* * *

Katherine entered the living room feeling a bit guilty as she saw Elijah going through Davina's drawings. "Hey," she gave him a soft kiss. "What are you up to?"

"I'm looking though Davina's artwork. I wonder if they represent something, like something sinister is coming."

Katherine's eyes widened as Elijah put the pictures together. "Fuck, is that-"

Celeste.

-End of Chapter Ten-

 **Next up Après Moi Le Deluge** : Davina's powers are spinning out of control and the group must make a decision regarding their current situation. Katherine and Elijah's relationship turns sour when Katherine reveals all of the secrets that she has been hiding. In the midst of a tragedy Caroline tells Klaus that she wants to avoid a war with the witches and wolves and make their town peaceful for their babies.


	12. Apres Moi Le Deluge

**Episode Eleven: Après Moi, Le Deluge**

Caroline closed her eyes as they heard the ruckus going on in the upstairs bedroom, though Caroline couldn't blame Davina for being pissed, after all Klaus had killed her boyfriend. "Well, that's going well," she took a sip of her tea. "I take it that you haven't tried to apologize."

"Apologizing isn't in Klaus' nature," Elijah snapped from the seat across from her. "If he wanted to win the girl's trust perhaps poisoning her true love wasn't the best idea."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Young, old, dead, or alive witches are a pain in the ass."

"Elijah," Katherine entered the room looking perfectly dressed in a pair of jeans and high heels boots. "I need to talk to you." Before she could utter another word the entire house started shaking.

Klaus went towards Caroline's side and clutched her arm. "What's going on?"

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Davina."

A few minutes later the girls found out that Davina wasn't shaking the whole house on purpose and that she had started throwing up dirt which meant that something supernatural was happening. Elijah was on his way to ask Sophie, when Katherine stopped him. "Wait, Elijah I need to talk to you."

Elijah stopped short. "What is it, Katerina?"

Katherine hesitated for a bit. "I did something . . . bad and as rare as it is for me, I'm actually starting to feel guilty. When Sophie called and asked for it, I didn't think it was a big deal, since she was dead and all, but now-"

"Katerina," Elijah interrupted her. "Whatever it is, you have to tell me. I won't judge you I swear, what did you and Sophie do."

Katherine gulped. "Sophie promised me that she found a way to make me into a vampire permanently, but that all that I had to do was find Celeste's remains and I did. I looked through your journals and I found where she was buried."

Elijah looked hurt as he took a step back. "You broke my privacy all because Sophie promised you you're vampirism back?"

"My vampirism is important to me, Elijah," Katherine blurted out. "Whether you like to admit it or not, this human shell is not me. I'm desperate Elijah and I'm really sorry."

Elijah gave her a dark look. "I trusted you, Katerina and you broke my trust. A simple apology won't do, not this time."

* * *

Caroline had been rearranging the books in the library by alphabetical order in order to pass the time when she saw Klaus enter the library looking pained. "Klaus," she walked towards him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Davina," Klaus said. "Sophie was right, all of this magic is too much for her to handle. The earthquake this morning was just the beginning, Caroline. The magic is now controlling her and if this keeps up the French Quarter will be in ruins."

"Can't you stop it, somehow?"

"We can," Klaus grimaced. "But it won't be pretty, the only way to do so is to complete the Harvest."

Caroline paled. "You mean-"

The doors burst open and Rebekah came into the room looking pissed. "Klaus, Marcel has taken her. He's taken Davina."

Klaus let out a flurry of curses. "We need to find them, I'll check the church," he looked at Caroline. "Please stay here." Caroline scowled.

Rebekah sighed. "Bloody hell, I'll look everywhere else."

* * *

As it turned out, the Mikaelson siblings had decided to use Esther's rains and have her concentrated in New Orleans soil to have them complete the Harvest. Now the five of them were standing in the cemetery looking rather glum in the pouring rain. Father Kieran was standing there as well as he was going to name Caroline-or more likely Caroline's babies as owners of at least one of the houses of the French Quarter.

Caroline looked at the grave of Esther and couldn't believe that she was going to be buried here. "Will he bring her?" Klaus asked Rebekah. Marcel had taken Davina and the weather was getting worse.

"Yes."

"Are you ready for this?" Kieran asked.

Klaus nodded. "Always and forever." He pulled out a dagger and sliced his palm. Elijah and Rebekah did the same. Klaus grabbed the dagger and Caroline opened her palm and Klaus stabbed it as gently as he could. They dropped their blood in front of Esther's grave.

After the ritual Father Kieran went back to the church to help people and they went to the cemetery and joined Sophie. "She's here," Katherine said quietly when she saw Davina and Marcel.

Caroline flinched slightly as she watched Davina entered the cemetery followed by Marcel. This has to work. She walked across the tombs and Sophie said. "Fire." fire erupted from the surrounding areas. "Do you believe in the harvest?"

Davina gulped nervously. "I believe." Without another word, Sophie pressed the blade against Davina's neck, slicing it slightly. Davina gasped as she fell to the floor, dead. Caroline could see the magic leaving her and going back to the earth.

Sophie stood back motionless. "After the Harvest comes the reaping. The sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones." Silence. "Resurrect the chosen ones, resurrect the chosen ones, please." She whimpered.

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. The Harvest had failed.

* * *

Katherine exited the cemetery after the Harvest failure and followed Elijah as he exited the cemetery. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of annoyance, was he going to be angry forever? It wasn't as if Katherine had permanently damage him forever for god's sake. "When are you going to stop being mad at me? Look, Elijah I know looking at your journals was breaking your trust, but Celeste is dead, why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, Katerina," Elijah said exasperated. "I loved Celeste, do you know how rare love is? In my thousand years I have only felt it twice, three times now with you."

Katherine bit her lip, feeling guilty. "I'm am sorry, Elijah, but that is the problem with you. You wallow in the past, I don't. If you don't forget about the past you're never going to move on."

"Is being a vampire so important to you?" Elijah asked coldly.

Katherine sighed. "Yes, because if you haven't noticed ever since I became human I've been a walking target, so forgive me for wanting to have some security in my life," she paused. "Elijah, there is something you need to know, Caroline knows already, but you can't tell Klaus."

Elijah looked confused. "What is it?"

"My daughter," she blurted out. "The daughter that I lost back in 1490 is apparently alive and she's a vampire. She's the one that has been following me for the past few weeks, when she told me that the Travelers were after me I panicked and I decided to help Sophie."

Elijah paused. "Where is she now?"

"I kind of told her that I didn't want to do the whole mother-daughter thing which kind of pushed her away for good."

Elijah's face softened. "You should talk to her, Katerina. Make amends."

* * *

"That was just horrible," Caroline said numbly half an hour later as she kicked off her shoes and started taking off her earrings. Davina's dead face kept playing in her mind, it wasn't as if Caroline had never seen a dead person before, but this was Davina that they were talking about and Caroline and she had started to bond. "Poor Davina. Poor Marcel. I really thought it was going to work."

"I didn't," Klaus told her as he watched her get dressed in her nightgown. Her belly could now be seen better, she was sixth months along and having twins had made her look more pregnant. "I thought it was a fool's chance at the start."

"Klaus," she scolded slightly. "A little empathy wouldn't hurt."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say, Caroline? Sorry, we'll I'm not hopefully Davina's death with finally calm down the little witches." He wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulders.

He could feel Caroline stiffen slightly. "Do I make you uncomfortable, sweetheart?"

"No," she admitted. "It's just this, us is going to take some getting used too. And honestly right now I don't know what's more complicated. Giving us a second chance or trying to make this a safe place for our babies."

"We'll get through it, Caroline." Klaus promised her, pressing his cheek against her. "And I'll get you a new magic teacher, are you sure that the Bennett witch wouldn't like a permanent stay in the French Quarter."

"You know how Bonnie is, but thank you for offering." Caroline said, she hesitated a bit before she kissed him. Klaus kissed her back and before she knew it, he was tearing her clothes off.

* * *

That evening, long after dark and long after the streets of New Orleans had become empty several witches joined the dark streets dressed in different attire. An African American man in a dark suit and fedora, a beautiful woman in 1920's clothing, and Bastianna met at the crossroads.

Genevieve looked confused. "What are we doing here?"

"Someone brought us forth." Papa Tunde explained. "But who?"

There was the sounds of clicking heels as Sabine approached them. "I did."

"Sabine," Bastianna looked shocked. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sabine chuckled dryly. "Really, Bastianna I had to endure people calling me Sabine for almost a year, I would prefer if it you called me by my real name, Celeste."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews! I just got a job so updates will be slower, please be patient. I have a poll of my profile, please answer it.

 **Next up Dance Back from the Grave** : Klaus gives Caroline a present as they share a unique family moment. Katherine and Elijah go in search of Rebekah who goes after the mysterious Papa Tunde and Katherine tries to make peace with Nadia. Finally, Caroline finds herself in hot water when Papa Tunde makes himself known in the French Quarter.


	13. Dance Back From the Grave

**Episode Twelve: Dance Back From the Grave**

Caroline untangled herself from the messy sheets and covers the following morning. She gave Klaus a lazy sort of smile as she rested herself on his chest. He ran a hand through her golden hair. "Good morning, that was quite a night wasn't it?"

"You were marvelous love, even in your current situation." Klaus gave her a wicked grin.

Caroline scowled playfully as she threw a pillow at him. "You better not have just called me fat, I haven't gotten than big."

"I'm merely jesting love, I got you a present." Klaus said as he reached into his drawer.

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "A thank you for having sex with me present even though you already got me pregnant. What is that?" she pointed towards the musty books that Klaus had pulled out.

"These were my mother's grimore and as you remember she was a very powerful witch," Klaus handed the books to her. "Since Davina is dead and Katerina is not a practicing witch, I thought you should have these for self-taught."

"Wow, Klaus thank you." She gushed as she looked at the grimore. "I'm going to try really hard and I swear I'm going to get a hand on this whole witch thing."

"Just remember with great power, comes great responsibility."

Caroline smile as she flipped through the grimore. "And now you're quoting Spiderman not exactly terrifying."

Klaus smiled softly as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip, he pressed his hand against her belly and was surprised when he felt a small kick. "Ow," apparently Caroline felt the kick too, because she looked up with an amused smile on her face. "Did you feel that?"

Klaus nodded. "They kicked." Caroline and Klaus exchanged rare smile as Klaus felt his little wolves kick inside their mother's tummy. He could hardly believe that these were his children that were kicking.

"Niklaus, how long are you going to sleep-"Elijah barged in without knocking. Klaus scowled at his brother and Caroline quickly tried to cover herself up."

"I'm sorry," Elijah blushed. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm sorry Niklaus you need to come with me."

Caroline wrapped her robe around her. "What is it, Elijah? What happened?"

Elijah's jaw clenched as he turned to Klaus. "It seems that the Harvest did do something, something that we didn't want done." He paused. "Our dear old friend Papa Tunde has returned from the grave."

* * *

Two hours later, neither Elijah nor Klaus were any closer to finding Papa Tunde and Elijah thought that he better warn Katerina since she had a habit of running into trouble. He found her in Davina's old room looking at her sketches. "What are you doing?"

"When Davina was drawing these she was using some powerful magic," she said. "I was hoping that it would lead us to something at least not another dead end." She looked up. "And don't worry your suit wearing self, I'll stay here with Caroline and be safe. Are you still mad at me?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. Have you talked to Nadia?"

Katherine looked at the floor. "She's not answering my phone calls."

Elijah gave her a sympathetic look as he cupped her face. "Give her time, she's probably wounded, you can be rather harsh with your words sometimes Katherine."

Katherine snorted.

* * *

"Hey," Caroline said as she plopped in her seat next to Klaus, she had managed to trail him all the way to Sophie's bar and Klaus didn't look please to see her. "I'm glad to see that you aren't avoiding me." She said sarcastically.

Klaus put down his glass of whisky. "You should be at home, Caroline. What are you doing here?"

Caroline leaned forward and realized that the bar was empty, Klaus had probably compelled everyone to leave. "I want you to tell me more about Papa Tunde. I'm not an idiot, I saw your face and you looked freaked out. What it is, Klaus tell me."

Klaus sighed, knowing that Caroline wasn't going to let this go. "I knew Papa Tunde back in 1919, he was the leader of the witches back then. He strolled in with the excuse of planning a truce, but of course I knew better, even though Elijah wanted to propose a truce with him."

Caroline's jaw tensed, knowing where this was going. "What did you do to him?"

"I did what I had to do, love." Klaus took a sip of his drink. "I killed him."

* * *

"Rebekah is not answering my calls." Elijah turned to Katherine who had been eating a bagel with cream cheese while trying to ignore the fact that she had been gazing at Elijah and silently asking for makeup sex. "I'm afraid that she has been conspiring with others against Niklaus, they had been fighting more often."

Katherine snorted. "And you blame her? Elijah, when are you going to realize that your brother is a dictator?"

Elijah ignored her remark, he looked across the garden and saw Thierry smoking. He approach him. "It's Thierry, isn't it? My sister is rather fond of you, though I'm not sure why, she's usually nit interested in unremarsbale men, why your sudden bond?"

"I-"

Elijah grasped Thierry by the neck. "You can either tell me what you know or I will distribute you through tiny pieces around the quarter."

"She told me to keep lookout." He gasped. "Then we were assaulted by some guy, he desiccated her with his touch. What was I supposed to do, stay with someone who took down an Original?"

Elijah gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper in control. "Where was this exactly?"

"In the docks," Elijah threw Thierry against the wall.

Katherine followed him. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Elijah said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"It is not too dangerous," Katherine gritted her teeth. "I'm coming Elijah Mikaelson, whether you want me too or not. Because whether you like it or not, I'm actually starting to like Rebekah."

Elijah hesitated before he said. "If anything goes amiss I will bring you back as soon as possible."

* * *

"Why is killing someone your solution to everything?" Caroline groaned. "Just once will it kill you to wait until Elijah takes care of him? Why did you have to kill some maniac who is probably on the loose by now?"

Klaus frowned. "Caroline, you're too naive Elijah's peace treaty wouldn't have worked and Papa Tunde would have betrayed us the second he got the chance."

"Now, Mr. Mikaelson, do you really think that low of me?" a dark skinned man opened the door. "We meet again."

* * *

Katherine and Elijah made it to the docks in record time. Katherine stopped short when she saw Rebekah being desiccated in the ground. She was surrounded by a circle of salt. Katherine gulped. "This is dark magic."

Elijah nodded, looking pale. "This is a boundary spell, someone is channeling her energy, but because she's an Original this will take some time. She's an endless supply of energy."

Katherine frowned. "So what are we supposed to do? I never seen this before."

Elijah's jaw tensed. "We have to get Sophie."

* * *

Caroline stood frozen in place as she bit on her lip so hard that she felt like it was about to bleed. Papa Tunde tipped his hat towards her. "Good evening, Madam. Niklaus, I see that this lovely young woman is-"he trailed off to see her belly. "You wife, perhaps. Miss Forbes, this is a horrible way to meet."

Klaus' jaw tightened as he stood in front of her. "Caroline, leave now."

"No, Miss Forbes, stay," he smirked. Papa Tunde raised his hand and both Caroline and Klaus screamed in agony as they felt a piercing sound against their heads. Papa Tunde pressed him against the wall.

"Now, Niklaus," Papa Tunde said as he pressed the knife against him. "The lovely mother of your child will now watch you die."

* * *

"You're not listening," Elijah looked panicked as she walked back and forth. "We cannot enter the circle, there is some sort of confinement spell. We can't break the link."

"It's a covalent spell," Sophie sounded uneasy. "It's like a witch recipe, you have to add something to break it, volcanic ash, rock of salt, anything like that."

Elijah looked up at Katherine. "How about the blood of a witch?"

"Do you have the blood of a witch?"

Elijah looked up at Katherine, sounding apologetic. "I need a favor."

Katherine nodded. "I'm a traveler, which means that I'm a witch," she raised her wrist. "Do it."

Katherine winced as Elijah bit her as gently as he could and blood fell on the inside of the circle, the color started returning to Rebekah's cheeks and Elijah grabbed both Katherine and Rebekah and vamp speed out of there.

* * *

Caroline watched as Papa Tunde gripped Klaus' neck, even though he had his hybrid face on, he wasn't doing much in terms of powers. Papa Tunde was raising a knife towards him and Caroline was struggling to get up. "Klaus Mikaelson you will regret the day that you decided to end my life."

Caroline took a deep breath, grateful that Papa Tunde was too busy in his revenge fantasy to get too caught up in her. She pulled out a page from Esther's grimore and started chanting. "Arimeto Ketonpora."

Papa Tunde gripped his neck and threw an evil look toward Caroline, but Caroline could see him weakening. She repeated the spell again and let him go. She was more worried about Klaus.

"Klaus," she followed him to where Klaus was on the floor. "Klaus are you ok?"

He nodded, barely catching his breath. "You did it, Caroline."

Caroline nodded, cradling his head. "You're books, helped."

* * *

Katherine found out from Elijah who had done some researching that Nadia was staying at The Woodhouse inn and she had decided to pay her a visit before she lost her nerve. Besides if she had any hope of finding more about the Travelers, Nadia would be the way to find out. She knocked on the door and Nadia opened the door, scowling. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine bit her lip. "We need to talk."

* * *

Papa Tunde approached Celeste later that evening. She barely looked up at him. "Is it done?"

He nodded as he showed her the blade. "The blade now contains all of the power I harvest from the vampires. It will do things worse than death even to an original." He paused. "She's strong that one, Klaus mate. A vampire witch hybrid, those are rare."

"Yes, she's turning out to be quite a burden," Celeste snorted. "But what else should I expect, her mother was a very powerful witch in New Orleans. But don't worry I'll get rid of her. Are you ready for the final offering?"

He nodded. "It would be an honor for the French Quarter witches." He handed her the knife.

"Thank you, Papa Tunde." She smiled as she used the knife to slice his throat.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

 **Next up Crescent City** : Nadia tells Katherine the mysterious story of the Travelers and how they are running out of time to save Katherine's life. Caroline is forced to go back to the governor's house for safety and there she gets a chance to meet the wolf that has been protecting her all this time, Jackson. Elijah finally meets Katherine's daughter only to receive a dangerous message from Sabine.


	14. Crescent City

**Episode Thirteen: Crescent City**

Caroline gaped slightly as she went down the stairs the following morning and saw the body of Papa Tunde draped in the middle of a circle, he was obviously dead though what he was doing in the compound, Caroline had no idea. "Seriously, what is this?"

"Oh, good love, you're awake," Klaus said. "It seems that this is a little housewarming present from our friends the witches. You know the ones that you're so eager to make friends with."

"Wait, he was their more powerful alley and they killed him?" Caroline sounded confused. "Why would they do that?"

Elijah's lip curled. "To send a message, I'm afraid. Even though the Harvest didn't work the witches still have an important advantage over us it seems, but we don't know what it is."

Rebekah stepped inside with a frown on her pretty face. "Well, don't you all look cheery, I wouldn't start worrying just yet. I was just in town and it seems that a tomb exploded today and a young girl was revived Monique Deveraux. The tourists thought it was part of a show, but everyone is celebrating like its some bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is," Marcel blurted out. "Don't you guys get it, this is how we're going to get Davina back. Kill the witch who took her place and Davina will be resurrected."

Caroline was quiet for a second. "Do you think one of them could be Celeste?" she looked up at the confused faces. "I was talking to Katherine and she was showing me the pictures that Davina had drew and one of them looked like Celeste."

Klaus let out a cold laugh. "Wonderful, first Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores and now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires they are declaring war on us."

* * *

"Ok, start at the beginning." Katherine was sitting in Nadia's pathetic, cramp room and glaring at her daughter. She did look like her, especially her sense of fabulousness. "How did you turn?"

Nadia didn't answer for a few moments. "I turned when I was thirty," she said slowly. "My husband died of pneumonia and I had a young daughter Malia, but I send her way to another village when sickness was surrounding us. The Travelers helped me and my deceased husband, they wouldn't save him because he wasn't a traveler, but they would save me because I came from a Traveler family. Shortly after however I died from pneumonia and I became a vampire, but they never abandoned me even after I became a vampire. Travelers aren't like witches. They stick together, like family. Of course I decided to stay away from Malia, it would be better for her and decided to focus my energy on finding you."

"Lovely," Katherine said sarcastically. "How did you hear about me?"

Nadia bit her lip. "Your name has become popular along the centuries, Katherine especially with your connection to Klaus. Many of the Travelers blame you for your family's death, your father was a great and respected leader in the Traveler community and it didn't help that you had a baby out of wedlock. Everyone thought you were . . . a slut for lack of a better word."

Katherine scoffed, but there was a small amount of pain behind her eyes. "Well, that's not hard to believe. What do the Travelers want with me? You said it yourself, they know I'm human why do they want to sacrifice me?"

"They want to reawaken their leader Markos," Nadia said. "You know as well as I, that Travelers are cursed. They have to keep moving. You have the mystical doppelganger blood. If you are sacrificed then you can revive their old leader without needing the male doppelganger." When Katherine looked at her quizzically, she continued. "Silas. Stefan. Someone named Tom Avery. I'm sure you heard of one of them at least."

Katherine pursed her lips. "Unfortunately, though I had no idea that they belonged to the doppelganger family. What do you have in mind?"

Nadia sighed. "Markos is coming whether you're ready or not. What they need is your body and your blood, not you soul. So all that we have to do is have you passenger yourself into the body of another."

"No," Katherine shook her head. "I'm not becoming anyone's passenger. I like my body too much. There must be another way."

Nadia looked at her frustrated. "There is no other way, Katherine. It's either follow our plan or you dead, despite what Sophie may think, I can safely say that she has no idea what she's doing."

Katherine bit her lip nervously, she was right. Katherine couldn't trust Sophie and they were running out of time, who knows when the Travelers would get here. "Let me try vampire blood one more time," she blurted out. "Maybe this time it will work."

Nadia looked skeptical, but agreed to try it. She bit her arm and offered it to her. Katherine nibbled on it and immediate coughed it up again. "Well, than failed."

The doors flew opened and she saw a tall, dark man approached her with fury. She heard Nadia shrieked. "Gregor, no-"

Katherine barely managed to turn around before everything became black.

* * *

Caroline frowned when Rebekah stopped the car in front of the Mikaelson's plantation. She couldn't believe that Rebekah had dragged her out here for her safety. She was tired of being dragged from pillar to post. But if it was for her babies' safety then she was ok with that especially after that encounter with Papa Tunde. She shut the door and Rebekah looked at her in amusement. "Well, I'm glad that I managed to drag you out without a fuss. I thought I had to grab you to the plantation kicking and screaming."

"Well, it's either this or a tomb with my name on it," Caroline frowned as she turned to face her. "Which reminds me, today is the full moon."

Rebekah shrugged. "Last time I checked you were a witch, not a wolf so who cares. You're not going to be howling are you?"

Caroline looked at her with an amused smile. "Yes, but the Crescent wolves who reside in the bayou will be human for one full moon, including the wolf who saved me. I asked Josh to get a message to the woman you and Elijah meet, Eve." She said nervously. "I didn't tell, Klaus and I hope you don't tattle on me, but I want to meet them. I want to meet the wolf who has been protecting me."

Rebekah smiled at her. "Well, aren't you a saint. Sure, you can meet them, but I remind you that I'll be watching, I don't want Klaus to blame me if he takes you as wolf's bait!"

* * *

"You have five seconds to explain what the hell happened." Elijah hissed at Nadia once he arrived at the local hospital. Nadia had found his contact number in Katherine's cell phone after Katherine hadn't stopped bleeding and since vamp blood couldn't cure her they were stuck in the ER.

"Gregor, who used to be a friend of mine, knew that I would be conversing with my mother," Nadia said swiftly. "The travelers want her and Gregor tried to hurt her, but I managed to stop him. The doctors are almost done with her. She has a few stitches on the side of her forehead, that just it."

"Just?" He snapped as he touched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. "And where is your friend?"

"I kicked him out," Nadia shrugged. "There would have been no point in killing him, he would have just passenger himself into another body. There is no reason for you to be so anal about this, I'm Nadia Petrova, I'm guessing you're my mother's famous on again, off again?"

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah said briefly. "Where is she?"

"Follow me." Elijah caught a shadow standing at the edge of the hospital. Sabine.

"Just a moment," Elijah said briefly as he exited the hospital. It was Sabine, for how long had she been watching. She had a smirk on her face which Elijah didn't take as a good sign. He exited the hospital. "Anything I can help you with . . . Celeste."

Celeste looked surprised. "Wow, Elijah Mikaelson you had me figure out."

"Well, then it's a good thing I have all of your games figure out." He said coldly. "You slipped up while you were parading as Sabine. But let me ask you one thing Celeste, what are you doing here?"

Celeste walked towards him and kissed him softly, ignoring his question.

* * *

When the full moon had finally reached the appropriate time, Caroline had probably meet fifty people from the Crescent clan, but none that were the person that she had been looking for. No one could tell her which was the wolf that has saved her. Caroline picked up the empty cups in the living room and looked up when she saw a shadow. There was a man standing there with curly brown hair and he was giving her a shy smile. "Don't you have maid service for that?" he said teasingly. "I'm Jackson and you must be Caroline."

Caroline nodded. "So you're the wolf that has been watching me."

Jackson nodded. "I got to protect you, precious cargo and all."

Caroline nodded. "Right, the twins."

He let out a small laugh. "I don't care about the twins, wait that came out wrong. I do care about the twins, but it's you I came to see. You're a Marin. Or your biological mom was."

Her eyes perked up. "You knew my mom? How was she? Is she still alive? I haven't been able to find anything about her."

Jackson looked embarrassed. "No, I actually don't know anything about her, but my parents did meet Adrianna May Marin. She was the head of the witches here, some twenty years ago. But from what my parents told me, she was kind like you and fair. She was an ally to the witches and they protected each other and vice versa."

Caroline bit her lip. "By chance, you don't know what happened to her, do you?"

Jackson shook his head. "She disappeared right after I was born, that's how Marcel managed to attack them and put the curse on them without Adrianna's protection."

"Why have you been protecting me?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt it was just to pay tribute to my mom."

"Not entirely," Jackson said smiling slightly. "I want my clan and the vampires and the witches to become allies. And since you're a hybrid, you can provide that for us. A chance of peace."

* * *

Elijah pulled back from the kiss and his legs felt weak as he felt Celeste touch his cheek. "Oh, Elijah my lost love, after all this time, don't you understand I died because of Klaus, the witches are suffering because of him. You led him to my death because of your stupid vow, always and forever."

"What have you've done to me?" he asked weakly.

"It's a simple enchantment, Elijah no need to worry, and I'm not going to kill you. I just want to show you the error of your ways."

"You poisoned me with a kiss, you haven't lost your sense of irony."

"Don't worry, there may be time for more," Celeste said. "But first I'm going to cure your of you greatest flaw, this loyalty that you have towards your family."

Elijah snapped at her. "Your fight is with me, not with them, if you seek revenge-"

"Oh, I'll have my revenge, starting with Klaus, he's going to know torment like he has never known it before. You could save him, but then that leave Rebekah in jeopardy your tragic sister, she's about to find herself in quite a predicament, but then that leaves poor Caroline in jeopardy."

"No, no, no-"

"Or maybe I will go after your precious Katerina if she wasn't already a walking target," she snickered. "Poor darling, she really doesn't know how dangerous it is to be loved by you. Don't worry, I won't attack her, she'll be punished thanks to Klaus soon enough. My poison will only give you time to save one, which will it be. I can't wait to find out."

* * *

"An alliance," Caroline looked at Jackson confused. "I think you have me confused with Klaus, I have no desire to be queen and I have no desire to form an alliance, I wouldn't even know the first place to start and no offense, but I don't even know you all that well."

"But you can get to know me," Jackson interrupted her. "Get to know our pack, our families were allies once, we can be allies again. I don't know if you know this, but the Crescent Clan is royalty and your mom was a pretty big hit with the witches. This used to be our town before the vampires took over and we can make it out town again Caroline."

Caroline shook her head. "Jackson, I don't know a thing about ruling and you have to remember that first of all, I'm a vampire first and my children are going to be vampires as well as my extended family, so if you're searching for a war, you're looking in the wrong place."

Jackson looked conflicted. "But I thought you wanted to help us, get a step up for the witches and the wolves. That's what your mom would have done and that's what your witch friend said, that you were going to break the curse."

"Wait," she interrupted. "What witch friend?" her cell phone rang as she pulled it out. "Elijah?"

"Caroline, listen to me," Elijah said quickly. "You need to leave the plantation with Rebekah, you were right, Celeste is back and you're all in danger."

Jackson looked at her worried. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's a trap, I didn't make a deal with any witch."

"Find Rebekah and stay with her until I come for you." Caroline tried to open the door, but found out that it didn't budge.

"Elijah," Caroline said somewhat panicked. "It's locked, we can't get outside." She gasped when she saw that a fire was spreading horribly though the living room. She hung up the phone and tried to remember one of the spells she remembered from Esther's grimore. _"Revetilo!"_ The fire only seemed to be spreading.

"Crap, I made it worse!" she shrieked. She was having difficulty breathing.

Jackson noticed this and handed her a cloth. "Breathe into this," Caroline did as she was told, but it was only becoming worse. She heard the windows shattering and she felt Elijah's arms around her waist. He took her away safely from the burning house. "Elijah," she managed to gasp. "Jackson, save him, please."

Elijah hesitated for a bit, but did as he was told.

As Elijah searched for Rebekah, Caroline and Jackson stared awkwardly at each other. "I better get going," Jackson said after a while. "The full moon is almost here."

Caroline nodded, awkwardly. "Yeah, Jackson thanks really for helping me and I'm sorry that I can't join your war against vampires, but I'll promise I'll ty to smooth things over for you with Klaus and Marcel, a sort of alliance like your parent had."

Jackson smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Caroline."

* * *

Elijah half ignored Caroline who was walking right behind him, he had eyes only for Marcel and Caroline couldn't blame him. She was worried too, the only thing that was keeping her half sane was that Klaus couldn't be killed. "Marcel! Where is my brother?"

"I have guys looking out for him-"

Elijah slammed his vampires against the walls. "Elijah!" Caroline scolded. "Calm down, you won't solve anything by being mad. What happened?"

"Klaus lost his temper like usual," Marcel replied frustrated. "Snapped my neck and tried to take a coven of witches by himself. They ambushed him."

She sighed. That sounded like Klaus.

"You're going to help me find them," Elijah told him. "They took Rebekah too, I'm going to kill them all."

* * *

"Come on, we have to go." A panicked Sophie told Monique later that evening as she stuffed things in her tiny car. "Monique?"

Monique looked up. "I'm not going."

Sophie looked crestfallen. "Monique, this isn't a debate, I just stabbed an original with Papa Tunde's knife, his siblings and the woman who is practically his wife are going to come after me as soon as he is well. Look, I'm sorry I should have grabbed you before the Harvest, but you can still have a normal life, one without this witch nonsense."

Monique glared at her. "But I'm witch and I don't want to go,"

Sophie felt a sharp pain in her head. "Monique?"

"The ancestors said that you didn't have enough faith. I should have known better."

"Monique," blood started oozing out of Sophie's nose.

"You tried to stop the Harvest."

"Please don't do this."

"Now, you want to leave, when we should stay and fight." Monique said. "We'll rid this city of vampires and kill anyone who doesn't believe."

Sophie's eyes started bleeding as she started coughing blood. "Please, don't."

Monique looked at her nearly dead aunt without sympathy. "You should have believed." Without another look back she went to join the other witches.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

 **Next Up Long Way Back From Hell-** With Klaus and Rebekah capture Caroline and Katherine must help Elijah and Marcel track them down. Caroline finally meets Nadia and tells Katherine about Jackson while trying to find a way to protect Rebekah. Katherine and Nadia feel that the only one who can help make Katherine into a vampire again is Sabine who was once a powerful witch.


	15. Long Way Back From Hell

**Episode Fourteen: Long Way Back From Hell**

Caroline folded her arms across her chest as she looked out the window, still no sign of Elijah. She was getting worried, what had happened to Rebekah and Klaus? "So yeah, Jackson and his family were apparently huge fans of my birth mother and they were hoping that we will be able to make an alliance with the wolf community, Klaus would love that." She whispered under her breath.

Katherine looked at her sympathetically. She still had several stiches across her forehead and they were starting to hurt. If she kept this up, sooner or later she was going to look like Jack Skellington. "I think we should wait until Klaus gets here before we start complaining. You know if we weren't sire to his bloodlines, I would be less concerned." She looked out the doorway and saw Nadia. "Any news?"

Nadia shook her head. "None, though there is some news concerning the witch community. Sophie is dead."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry."

"I can," Caroline gaped. "Poor, Sophie. How did she die?"

Nadia shrugged. "No clue, they just found her body in a pile of blood. You must be the famous Caroline. I'm Nadia, Katherine's daughter."

Caroline nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure this was not the reunion you were expecting."

Nadia shrugged. "I've dealt with worse believe me."

"Katerina." They heard Elijah shout, Katherine stood up and the three girls followed him into the study. Katherine stopped short and smirked when she saw Elijah taking off his shirt. There were dozens of names printed on it. "If this is your way of turning me on is not working."

Elijah glared at her. "Please copy down the names, these are all of the young woman that Celeste has inhabited throughout the centuries."

Marcel handed Katherine a pen and paper. "It's an old school kind of riddle, witches use it to teach kids spell. Solve the riddle and the names disappear."

"Why?" Caroline said. "What's the point? How will this lead us to Klaus?"

Elijah hesitated for a second before he said. "Celeste forced me to make a choice. I had to choose whether I choose to save you or my siblings. This is the way of taunting me, forcing me to play this childish game. The more I stall, the more they suffer."

Marcel frowned as he gazed at a name, near Elijah's chest. "Annie Le Fleur, it's the name next to Sabine's. She was shunned by her coven. I never knew why, but I can try and figure it out."

* * *

"So Annie is dead, what a great help as if we didn't already know that," Nadia said sarcastically as she paced around the room.

"It is important," Caroline insisted as she worked on her laptop. "That means Celeste inhabited her body, she could only jump inside one body after she killed the other."

"Wow, that's creepy," Katherine twirled a curl on her finger. "And what are you doing little miss I'm on a mission?"

She shrugged. "Elijah asked me to look up the name, Clara Summerlin, maybe it would lead us to something."

Nadia snorted. "Yes, another empty page. You're a witch, can't you just do a locater spell."

Caroline gritted her teeth, "I tried that, something is blocking me from being able to find them. Oh, I found something."

Marcel and Elijah entered the room. "What did you find?"

"Not much," Caroline pointed to the computer screen. "She was a nurse at the Fleur De Lis sanatorium, ring any bells? There is a picture of her."

Elijah looked at Marcel who looked worried and panicky. "Marcel, if you know something, then talk. Might I remind you that somewhere right now Rebekah and Klaus are suffering horribly?"

"The sanitarium, that's where you'll find them."

Elijah glared at him. "How can you be sure?"

Marcel sighed as he looked at the awaiting faces. "All right, I'll tell you but you're not going to like this. Rebekah and I did something and now the witches are trying to use it against you. It's about your father."

* * *

There was an eerie silence in the room until Elijah spoke again and he looked anything but pleased. Marcel told them how in 1919, Marcel and Rebekah were tired of hiding their love from Klaus and how they had called Mikael to join them with the help of a witch named Genevieve. "For the better part of a century I wondered how my father found out, for a time I even blamed myself."

"Elijah-"Caroline began.

"No, Caroline," Elijah snapped at her. "Niklaus treated you like a son."

"I loved Rebekah I still do, but as long as Klaus was around we would never been allowed to be together." He looked at Katherine. "But then you know nothing about that, would you."

Elijah tensed up slightly. "Niklaus will be in rage and I will not let my sister suffer that wrath. Follow me, Marcel."

"I'm going." Caroline blurted out.

Elijah shook his head. "No, you're not. Marcel follow me and quickly."

"I'm going." She told Katherine and Nadia and she wondered if they were going to put much of a fuss.

Katherine nodded and Caroline thought that she probably had something else involved. "I'll drive."

* * *

Katherine and Nadia saw Celeste walking with a happy smile on her face and she was walking in the opposite direction from the hospital where she had been keeping Rebekah and Klaus. Nadia went behind her and hit her across the head knocking her unconscious. She looked at Katherine with a wry smile. "Are you sure about this?"

Katherine nodded. "I'm sure. Is someone knows something it's her and I can't stand being a human anymore. We're doing this."

* * *

"Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die." Caroline thanks to her vamp hearing could hear Klaus utter the words and she felt a chill go down her spine. She was in the empty mental hospital and she was pretty sure that Elijah was here around. She had sworn to Elijah that she would not come, but she couldn't bear being stuck at home doing nothing. She could hear the sounds coming from downstairs.

Caroline heard a scream of pain and she hoped it wasn't Marcel's. It was true that he wasn't Caroline's favorite person, but that did not mean that she wanted him to die. Besides Marcel loved Rebekah. She vamp speed out of there and saw that Elijah had buried a knife against Klaus' chest and he was making the most terrible sounds. "What is wrong with him?" she asked panicked. "Is he hurt?"

"I'm buying us time," Elijah corrected. "Caroline, take Rebekah and Marcel and get out of here."

Caroline nodded as she grabbed Rebekah's hand, she looked like a mess. "Come, Rebekah." They managed to get out of the asylum. She looked at both Rebekah and Marcel. "Are both of you ok?"

Rebekah nodded. "We're fine." They looked towards Klaus. "Klaus is going to be the problem."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

 **Next up in Le Grand Guignol** : Caroline comforts Klaus and they discuss baby names as Klaus tells her how Rebekah eventually betrayed him. Nadia and Katherine have captured Celeste who tells them the answer to all of their problems, but the solution may not be that way. Finally, the Mikaelson have a long awaited face off.


	16. Le Grand Guignol

**Episode Fifteen: Le Grand Guignol**

Caroline bit her lip as she watched Klaus moan in pain from the creepy knife that Elijah had stabbed him with. Caroline was only glad that Marcel and Rebekah had managed to get away, before Klaus actually killed them. "When are you going to take the knife out of him?"

"Soon," Elijah responded, "But first I need to make sure that my sister and Marcel get away. I can assume that you will be able to take care of Klaus? No matter how mad he is, he won't harm you especially since you're pregnant."

Caroline nodded, though she doubted that was true. "Any word on, Katherine?"

Elijah shook his head frustrated. "No, I haven't been able to find her. I don't know where she and Nadia have run off too."

Caroline entered the room. "Well, if she's with Nadia she should be fine," she sat down next to Klaus who was barely awake and stroke his hand. "Klaus, Klaus it's me. I'm here."

Klaus let out a grunt, apparently he still couldn't speak comfortably. He was glaring towards Elijah's direction. Elijah grimaced. "Caroline if you would kindly take a step back," he lifted up his shirt and pulled out the knife and Klaus screamed in pain. "It should take him a while to recover, feed him a little blood from a blood bag, but don't let him get too strong. Perhaps you can convince him not to murder his baby sister. Now I must search for Rebekah and I need to find Sabine, I have no doubt she's planning a move against us."

"You will pay for this," Klaus whispered, his eyes never leaving Elijah's.

* * *

Nadia had tied Sabine up in one of the trees in the bayou and she looked unhappy and the situation. "What is this, payback? Look, I'm sorry that you got dragged into this mess, being the doppelganger and all-"

She moved forward, but Nadia pressed her against the tree hissing her fangs at her. "Careful," Nadia hissed. "I wouldn't want you to try anything."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she looked at Katherine. "What are you going to do, kill me honey?"

"And risk your body jumping, no thanks," Katherine snapped. "I need your help, over the summer I was forced fed the cure made by Quetsiyah which made me human which I dislike I tried the normal method, it doesn't work. The question is, how I become vampire again and that's what you're helping me with today if you want to leave this stinky bayou."

* * *

"Don't move, you're still hurting." Caroline scolded as gently as she could as she tried to feed Klaus some more of the blood that she had gotten from the cellar, Klaus still looked grumpy, but did as he was told. "I know why don't, we get your mind off things?" she tried to sound bright. "Do you want to choose baby names? I have a few picked out, how about Owen?"

"I hate that name," he grumbled. "It sounds like it belonged to an Australian surfer."

"Fine, what is one of your suggestions, all mighty one."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment before he said. "Henrik." When Caroline looked confused, he elaborated. "My brother, he died when he was still a little boy."

Crap. This was not making him feel better. "I've also been juggling with baby girl names, how about Charlotte Marie? Or Therese?"

"Regina." Klaus said firmly. "I want the baby to be named Regina. It means queen."

Caroline chuckled slightly, "It seems that you have given this a lot of thought, so why do you want to kill your sister? Any explanation?"

Klaus grimaced as he laid down on the bed. "Because she has been able to do, what no else has been able to do in 1000 years, break my heart." He sat up on the bed slowly. "In 1919 I finally gave Rebekah and Marcel permission to be together, but as it turns out they had already betrayed me by bringing the being that I despised the most-my father."

"Oh."

"Yes, Caroline, oh,"

"Oh, well it's no use to dwell on the past then." Caroline said quickly. "Marcel and Rebekah could be anywhere in the world by now."

A slow smile appeared on Klaus' face. "I'm not sure about that." He tried to stand up, but his legs trembled a little and Caroline helped him up.

"Hey," she squealed. "You shouldn't be moving already!"

If Klaus heard her, he didn't comment. "That night when my father came to town, we went to go see the opera Le Grand Guignol, we invited Rebekah and Marcel. I'm sure noble Elijah didn't mention that part."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be like that. He loves you and you know that."

Klaus scoffed. "I know that and it was never more proven than that night when our father tried to kill me."

* * *

Katherine and Nadia watched as Celeste mixed potions into a little jar, the first potion was green and the second one was a disgusting brown. "Here," she practically threw the jar towards Caroline. "This is for your friend Caroline, who I actually feel some sort of sympathy for since she got stuck with Klaus, it's to help her wolf friends. Tell her to mix it with some herbs from the bayou and to give it to them during the next full moon, and this is for you." She handed her another jar and a small knife.

Katherine looked at the jar. "Do you think I'm an idiot? If I drink a sip of that, I could fall dead on the floor."

A small smile twitched on her face. "I'm telling you the truth, Katherine. I like you, I was in the same position, Elijah cared more about his brother than me and I ended up dead, so did a lot of others. Consider it a gift. It's a change for you to free yourself from the Originals."

Nadia looked at her. "You believe her?"

"Whatever she has promised you is a lie," Elijah came through the woods. He threw a disgusted look at Celeste. "She cannot be trusted."

"Elijah," Katherine said frustrated. "She's the only one that can help me become a vampire again."

"You don't need to become a vampire again," Elijah said frustrated as if he were speaking to a child. "I can protect you."

"Don't you understand," Katherine interrupted. "I don't want your protection. I want to protect myself."

Elijah gave her a hurt look before he grabbed the jars from her and vamp speed Celeste out of the bayou. "You tricked her!"

Celeste shook her head. "It's no trick, the two jars you're holding hold the cure for the wolves protecting Caroline and for Katherine's vampirism."

"And why would you do this? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

Celeste shook her head. "Because it's the best thing I could do for Katherine and the worst I can do for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That no matter what happens, you've already lost her. You destroy that jar, you kill me and you destroy Katherine's dreams of being a vampire again. If you give her the jar she becomes a vampire again and you two won't be together for long once she's no longer your precious Katerina and do you honestly think that Klaus will trust her again if she's a vampire? I already have my revenge. Give her everything she wants and lose her, or deny it see what happens."

A few minutes later Elijah and Celeste were returning back towards Katherine and Nadia. Katherine looked relieved. "You came back."

Elijah kissed her passionately. "I will always come back. It will work, give it to Caroline and get home."

Katherine nodded as she took the jar. She was once step closer to becoming a vampire.

* * *

Caroline blinked. "Your father? Your father tried to kill you? That's enough." He took the bottle away from Klaus.

Klaus looked weary, but explained. "Mikael attacked Elijah that night and tried to force him to attack me, but noble Elijah refused. He nearly succeeded that time, he had a white oak stake even though we thought that the tree had been burned a long time ago." His phone rang and he smirked. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise, my sister and her lover had been spotted in the quarter." He knocked over a statue and pulled out a white oak stake.

"What is that?"

"My own version of the white oak stake and unlike my father's this one cannot be destroyed." Without a look back he exited the compound. Caroline followed closely behind him and saw him as he feed from a stranger.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Klaus dropped the body on the floor. "Well, if you have to ask love then you haven't been paying attention. I'm going to kill my sister."

Caroline's eyes were wild as she shook her head. "Klaus, you can't do that. I know you're mad, but listen to me, she's your sister! If you kill her, you won't survive, you will be filled with guilt forever."

Klaus looked at her. "I'll tell you what I almost didn't survive love, my sister bringing the vilest creature here to destroy me."

Caroline gritted her teeth. "Ugh, seriously will you get over yourself? Yes, what Marcel and Rebekah did was bad, but do you think terrorizing them is going to help? If you do that, then you're no better than your father!"

Klaus laughed darkly. "I've been called many things, love but that one is new. Mikael was the monster that monsters were afraid off." He grabbed her hand and vamp speed towards the old ruins of the theater, he hissed in her ear. "In 1919, my father burned this opera house after he tried to burn me and my siblings within, I thought Marcel had died here. I lived, but my last touch of humanity died here, he took everything from me. This is what my father took from me, do not worry Caroline I will not humiliate my sister and her lover, I will simply end them."

"Klaus wait!" Caroline shrieked, but Klaus was already gone.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

 **Next Up Farewell to Storyville-** While the Mikaelsons are fighting Caroline gets a surprise visit from her mother Liz, who tells her what really happened to her mother, Adrianna May Marin. Nadia finally figures out a way to turn Katherine into a vampire permanently using the Traveler knife that Celeste gave her, but it comes at a huge price. Afterwards, Rebekah gives them, the shocking news that she's saying goodbye.


	17. Farewell to Storyville

**Episode Sixteen: Farewell to Storyville**

Caroline looked at the clock in the kitchen sink and tried her hardest not to bite her nails, but it was nearly impossible. Her eyes were sore from not sleeping and she was trying not to demand the obvious. Where the hell were they? They were supposed to be here hours ago. She heard a knock on the door and she opened the door, Caroline blinked once then twice when she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Liz gave her a nervous smile. "Surprise?" she hesitated. "I hope it's a good surprise."

"Of course it is," Caroline hugged her tightly. She knew that she should be worried about what her mom was doing here, but at this precise moment she was being selfish and she didn't care. She needed her mom. "I missed you so much." She was still wearing the same perfume that Caroline had given her for her birthday.

Liz hugged her tightly. "I missed you too."

* * *

"There's no sign of Celeste anywhere." Katherine grumbled as she entered Nadia's suite once again. She had been trying to convince her to move somewhere closer to home, so that Katherine didn't have to keep walking back and forth, but Nadia wouldn't budge. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear if she lays one hand on Elijah-"

"Katherine," Nadia interrupted her sharply. "Trust me, Elijah is not the problem."

Katherine looked at Nadia confused, she was still holding the jar that had the horrible brown paste and Traveler's knife. "What's wrong?"

"I found somethings, while you were away from the Traveler's spell and what Celeste promised, you know from the few friends that I have left who have not tried to get you killed."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"It turns out that the Traveler's knife and the paste is only part of the procedure," Nadia's dark eyes were filled with worry. "There's more something that Celeste didn't tell us and the whole plan will fall to pieces if we don't complete every single step."

Katherine shook her head impatiently. Enough with the suspense already. "Which is?"

Nadia hesitated for a moment before she said. "You need to sacrifice the alpha of a wolf pack and seven of its members and then combine the blood in the knife with the paste with a dosage of blood from an Original vampire."

Katherine closed her eyes tightly. Celeste had thought of everything. That little bitch.

* * *

"So we've been thinking Henrik for a boy and Regina for a girl, and those are pretty good names when you think about the fact that Klaus picked them." Caroline put down a teapot and teacups.

Liz nodded. "Those are lovely names, and Klaus where is he?" she looked around nervously as if expecting Klaus to pop out.

Caroline shook her head, she didn't want to worry her mom about the fact that the witches had basically taken over New Orleans. "He's fixing some family things, he will be back soon. Actually, there's something I want to show you. Close your eyes."

Liz smiled shook slightly as she did as she was told. "Ok."

"Ok, now open them."

Liz opened her eyes and saw that the teapot was filling the cups with tea without Caroline moving them. "Magic," Liz gasped slightly. "You're doing magic."

"Yeah," Caroline laughed slightly. "Apparently my mother, my other mother was talented witch, I guess I must have learned a thing or two while I was in the womb."

Liz frowned. "Actually, Caroline that's one of the reasons I came, what I wanted to talk to you about your mother Adriana May Marin. I've been doing some research and I found something."

Liz passed a folder towards her and Caroline opened it. Inside were a few documents such as her mother's birth certificate. Her mother had been born right here in New Orleans and her birthday was in April. She was forty-six years old and her parents' names were Ellis and Nicholas. There was even a picture of her mom, she was a stunning blond with Caroline's heart shaped face and sharp blue eyes. There was no other information. "Do you know where she lives?"

Liz shook her head. "I'm afraid not, honey . . . honey Adrianna is dead. She drowned a couple of years ago in a river not far from here. Some freak canoe accident in the winter. There wasn't a body, but her community threw a small funeral. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She was dead? Caroline felt her heart crush slightly. Her mother was dead.

"No, it's fine," Caroline shook her head. "I didn't even know her anyway, besides you're my mom and that's all that really matters." She squeezed her hand.

Liz smiled. "Thanks, honey. That really means a lot."

* * *

"Here," Katherine was still feeling a bit shaky as she handed Caroline the green paste jar that Celeste had given her to cure the wolves. Caroline had been sitting outside and drinking a cup of tea ever since her mom had left. Katherine was still feeling uneasy and a bit guilty about what Nadia had said, she needed to kill the leader of a wolf clan and seven members. As if Sabine wasn't twisted enough.

Caroline looked up in confusion as she took the jar. "What is this?"

"Celeste gave it to me," Katherine said. "She said that you should mix it with some herbs and give it to your wolves on the next full moon and that that should break the curse."

Caroline looked relieve as she took the jar. "Why would Celeste do that? You don't think it's some trick do you?"

"No, just some horrible irony."

Before Caroline could ask what she meant by that, she looked towards the open doorway and saw Rebekah entering the hall with bloody clothes. "Rebekah, what happened? Are you ok?"

Rebekah nodded. "I'm fine, Elijah is fine, Marcel is fine, Klaus is fine. No one is dead. Klaus let me go, I'm free, I just came to say goodbye."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "But if you're fine, then why-"

"I'm leaving, I'm sure Klaus will explain why, but at the moment things are still too screw up between us." Rebekah interrupted her. "He let me live, but I have to go, I can't pass that up."

Caroline nodded numbly. "I'm going to miss you, truly." She blurted out.

Rebekah nodded. "Likewise," she looked at Caroline's pregnant belly. "Listen, about Nik he is a monster, do not ever cross him. He will turn even against you. But he does want more in life than to be feared, but he's just too broken to find it himself, but there is hope in the babies that you carry."

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on babies," Caroline said slightly. "And I'll work with Klaus."

Rebekah nodded, not really believing her. "And speaking of your children, our family has no shortage of enemies, they will inherent all of them. Please be careful."

She nodded. "If you ever want to come back, this is your home."

"Yeah," Katherine scoffed. "What was the stupid thing that you said, we girls have got to stick together. I was just rooting for that."

Rebekah smiled slightly. "Well, if I can't make sure you tell that little girl and that little boy stories about her crazy auntie Bex and let them know that despite my absence I do love them very much."

Caroline and Katherine watched Rebekah's retreating figure as she exited the house without another look back.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

 **Next Up Moon Over Bourbon Street-** A month had passed ever since Rebekah left New Orleans and since then Caroline has become a sort of leader to the wolves and hopes for peace, much to Klaus' annoyance. Katherine confesses to Elijah that she wants to be a vampire again and Elijah is upset at her decision. The Mikaelsons have a party to make peace with the rest of the factions, but it ends in disaster.


	18. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**Episode Seventeen: Moon Over Bourbon Street**

 _One Month Later…_

Caroline tried to manage the several boxes that she was carrying, but it was difficult to say the least. She was bringing several boxes filled with pillows, blankets, and some old clothes for the wolves. Her wolves, she liked to think smiling to herself the wolves that her mother had tried so hard to protect.

She could hardly believe that so many things had happened in a month. Rebekah had left, Celeste's potion had actually worked, Celeste and Bastianna was dead, Davina was alive, and things were finally quiet in the French Quarter.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out to her looking annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"Out to the bayou," Caroline said distractedly. She wondered if she had enough blankets, she didn't understand how Jackson and his pack could stand living in those woods. "Did you need something?"

"You," Klaus barked more aggressive that necessarily, he had been in a very bad mood ever since Rebekah had left. It didn't help that Caroline was spending every waking moment with her stupid wolves, it was driving Klaus crazy and he didn't want to admit that he may be a little jealous. "I've hardly seen you, Caroline . . . we haven't slept together in a week."

A twitch of a smile appeared on Caroline's face which Klaus did not appreciate. "Klaus, it's been a week, you can handle a week can't you and I want to get everything done and help Jackson as much as I can before the babies come, you understand right?"

"Caroline-"

"Bye," she gave him a quick kiss and headed towards her car. She knew that she had kind of been avoiding Klaus, but this was important to her and he didn't understand. She drove towards the bayou and found the boys fighting each other. Jackson was standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"What's with the wrestling matches?" Caroline asked as she joined them.

"This is just the pecking order," Jackson explained. "They already know who the alpha is."

Caroline saw as Oliver pulled one of the werewolves to the ground. "Next!"

After the whole pecking order had been established Caroline went to the small building that the Crescent wolves had built to join them for dinner. "You have to try Tucker's ribs, they're the best in the state."

Caroline giggled. "And then what, we're going to square dance."

"Don't mock country living, darling."

"Sorry," she said. "I just I never experience this before, I lived in a small town and my mom, my real mom is the sheriff there so things are a little different."

Jackson hesitated. "Caroline, I appreciate everything that you're doing, but are you sure that Klaus is ok with this? Aren't you two kind of an item and I don't want to cause problems with him."

"Its fine," Caroline insisted as she passed the plates. "I can handle Klaus, he knows that this is important to me."

"Do you know what your lover's brother is up to," Oliver said sarcastically. "Word on the street is that he's holding together some power summit with all of the fractions, guess who wasn't invited."

Caroline frowned. "Where did you hear this?"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver said nastily. "What matters is that, we're living in the swamp while your boyfriend's brother is dividing who gets who in the city."

* * *

Caroline felt her blood boiling, why hadn't Elijah told her that they were having a meeting? Hell why, hadn't Klaus? Had everyone forgotten about her wolves? She could hear people arguing even from outside of the room. "Are you out of your mind?"

"We're getting nowhere, you vile creature cannot agree-"

"Father," Elijah interrupted sharply. "Calm yourself. Now returning to the issue of boundaries-"

Caroline pushed the doors open. "Are you serious? You're dividing the city and you're not even giving the wolves a chance to speak up?"

Diego stood up. "What is she doing here?"

"Diego, sit. Caroline, we're establishing boundaries."

Caroline interrupted him. "No, Elijah. There will be no peace until the wolves are included, they are not going to stand for it and neither am I."

After Elijah had dismissed the group early, Elijah turned to Caroline with a furious look on his face. "Do you have any idea what it took to get those people into a single room together?"

"I would have," she put her hands on her hips. "If you would have invited me. Did you exclude the wolves because of me? Do you think that just because I'm pregnant I'm not capable of becoming a good leader?"

"Of course not," Elijah snapped. "I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. After you give birth then we can-"

"I'm not waiting until I give birth," Caroline interrupted. "Just because I'm pregnant, does not mean that I'm an invalid. What should I tell them to do until then?"

Elijah slapped his hand on the table, startling her slightly. "Caroline, are you sure that you shouldn't return to the compound?"

"I do live there, Elijah you sound just like Klaus. I can't help the wolves by sitting in the compound decorating nurseries. The wolves deserve a voice."

* * *

Elijah walked in on Klaus who was finishing a painting. "Not a fan of cerulean blue?"

"Not a fan of your continued indifference," Elijah snapped. "Caroline is making increasingly difficult to work out a treaty."

Klaus smiled slightly as he continued painting. "Well, Caroline has always had a tough, outer shell. If you want to gain her favor you must begin with the wolves, not to mention you will get the wolves' favor if you grant them peace."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him. "All the more reason why our enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table."

Klaus looked away. "Remember, 1720 brother? The governor tried to gain our favor by throwing extravenegant parties and giving us loose woman to entertain us."

A small smile twitched on his lips. "Are you suggesting that we throw a party?"

* * *

Caroline glanced at the twinkle lights that now adorned the compound along with a buffet table, and the perfect music. She could hardly believe that she had managed to plan this party in less than a week. This idea might actually work. She smiled towards Jackson and the wolves as they came. "Thank you for coming. Welcome."

Jackson threw her a bashful smile. "We only came for you, you know that and you owe me one."

Caroline laughed. "All right, but this treaty is to help all of us. Have fun."

"Does this mean that I finally have the hostess all to myself for the evening?" Klaus tapped her shoulder and Caroline turned around and saw Klaus dressed handsomely in a tux.

Caroline perched an eyebrow. "That depends, will you be worth my while?"

Klaus offered his hand. "Come, love give the honor of one dance."

Caroline joined him and she could feel his hands on her hips. "This is weird," she blurted out. "I can't remember the last time that we danced."

Klaus twirled her around. "We should do it more often," he paused. "I don't want you to be in the bayou anymore, Caroline. You should be at home. With me."

Caroline fought a groan. "I am in with you Klaus, it's just organizing the wolves has been hectic and you know that this is important to me. I can't be here just sitting around doing nothing."

"Can I have a minute, Caroline?" Jackson asked.

"Mate, I suggest you move back before I tear your head." Klaus growled.

"Klaus," Caroline said in a warning tone as she pulled away. "Yes, Jackson I would love to dance with you."

They went to the far corner of the dance floor and Jackson chuckled slightly. "What was he so mad about?"

"Nothing, we were just discussing the future of the city."

Jackson shook his head. "He shouldn't be telling you about the city. He should have told you how beautiful you look tonight." Caroline smiled.

Klaus heard the entire conversation and he knew that it was pathetic, but still he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight," Elijah said when he noticed Katherine coolly sipping champagne from the bar. It looked like she was still pissed over the fact that Elijah had been ignoring her over a month ever since Rebekah had left, trying to pick up Klaus' slack.

She was wearing a long, black cocktail dress and her hair was up in a stylish up do. She looked at him coldly. "And here I was thinking that you have already forgotten about me."

Elijah felt a pang of annoyance as he nibbled on Katherine's ear. "You know I would never do that. Will you care to dance?"

Katherine hesitated a bit before she followed him towards the dance floor. "Nice party," Katherine said slightly sarcastically. "Caroline did a nice job."

"Katerina," Elijah said only half-jokingly. "If you have something to say, just say it."

Katherine hesitated for a bit before she blurted out. "I figure out a way to become a vampire again. Don't ask how, but I just figure it out. And I wanted to tell you." Elijah frowned and her heart fell slightly. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"No," she snapped. "You want to say something so say it."

"I don't think that you should become a vampire again," he finally admitted as he petted her cheek. "You should stay human. That's what you should do, Katerina. Get rid of the vampire version of Katherine."

Katherine laughed cruelly. "And stay weak Katerina and be a target all my life, no thanks," her eyes flashed a little. "I know what this is about, you want me to stay you pure, pathetic Katerina forever. But I won't, not for you, not for anybody. Excuse me."

* * *

Caroline had no idea where Klaus had disappeared with Jackson, she hoped that he wasn't threatening him. She looked at Katherine who was scarfing her third chocolate strawberry for the day. "What's go you so upset?"

"Who do think?" Katherine snapped. "Original brother who always has a stick up his ass."

Before Caroline could ask what was going on between her and Elijah she heard a crash. Diego had thrown Oliver across one of the buffet tables and Elijah was trying to break them apart. "This ends now," Elijah growled. "I won't ask again."

"Oh, we'll end it all right." Jackson scowled as he looked ready to try and beat Elijah. Caroline narrowed her eyes and raised her hand. "Stop it, right now."

The supernatural creatures felt a small aneurysm to get their attention which cause Katherine to snap. "Caroline!"

Caroline ignored her. "Look, I get that things have been difficult and that things have not been easy for us. But the only way that we're going to get the French Quarter to the glory it once was is if we work together. I won't ask again, either all of you try to get along, or you're out."

Elijah hesitated for a bit before he let go off Jackson.

* * *

"To Caroline!" Jackson raised his beer in the bayou as Caroline walked through the double doors after they had signed the document.

"To Caroline!" They echoed as Caroline smiled and chatted with the other wolves. Oliver hissed at Jackson. "You made a deal with Klaus Mikaelson, the man who is practically Caroline's husband? I would rather turn every full moon."

"If Klaus is right with the magic stones we can finally control what we are," Jackson said. "We could draw on all of the strength we would have on the full moon, our bite will be lethal to vampires 24/7. We wouldn't be their equals. We would be their superiors."

* * *

"Sign it," Elijah thrusted the paper towards Klaus later that evening. He was still in a foul mood about what Katherine had said. Why would she want to become a vampire anyway? Elijah was happy having her as a human. Didn't she miss being human?

"Why?" Klaus put down his paintbrush trying to hide his irritation that Caroline had gone to spend another night with her precious wolves. "You already did for both of us."

"I know that you're not as disinterest as you claim to be," Elijah said. "Sign it brother, how can we make peace if there is no peace between us."

After a while Klaus snatched the paper from him. "Fine, but I just let you know that a piece of paper is not going to stop the inhabitants of this city from trying to tear each other apart."

"Well, you'll welcome to wager a war against me, but you will lose."

Klaus smiled as he sighed the document. "We'll see."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry for the wait!

 **Next up The Big Uneasy** \- Katherine gives Elijah an interesting proposition as the witches prepare a festival to honor their coven and Katherine receives a disturbing news from Nadia. Caroline, still trying to convince Klaus that the wolves are not their enemies tries to make friends with the witches as well.


	19. The Big Uneasy

**Episode Eighteen: The Big Uneasy**

Katherine opened her eyes slowly when she felt that Elijah was playing with her hair. She gave him a soft smile. "Hi." She saw that he looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"We should remodel the house," Elijah said. "Before the twins come, thanks to Marcel is no longer the beauty it was once."

Katherine bit her lip. Remodel the house? Was Elijah always going to be stuck to Klaus' side? And she doubted that Caroline would be too welcoming once she did the spell become a vampire again. "I was thinking that maybe we could get our own place, once the twins were born." Katherine said. "Someplace other than the French Quarter. How about Paris? You love France."

"No, you love France," Elijah frowned. "Katherine, I can't leave. My brother needs me."

Katherine gritted her teeth. "Your brother is a grown man, Elijah. Are you always going to be stuck at his side?"

Elijah looked hurt at the comment, but it quickly left when he stood up. "Someone is here." They quickly got dressed and saw that Klaus was talking to Genevieve. "Brother, Katerina we have a guest."

"What does she want?" Katherine snapped.

Genevieve gave her a serene looking smile. "Actually, I have a request. I've bene told that our coven hasn't been able to offer feast days ever since Marcel restricted the use of magic. With the new peace treaty involved, I would like that to change."

Elijah scoffed. "And I assume that you have a certain Feast day in mind?"

"I do," she smiled. "The Fete de Benedictions. Feast of the blessing. In the past members of our community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We like to introduce it as a form to bring young Harvest girls into society."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "So your coven attempted to destroy my family and now you would like a party of the witches."

Genevieve pursed her lips. "I have already made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?"

Once Genevieve had left, Katherine folded her arms across her chest. "You're not really thinking about accepting her offer, are you?"

"Oh, we are," Klaus said. "Who said maintaining our alliances can't be fun?"

Elijah looked annoyed. "One would think that you would be more concerned with attending to the needs of the mother of your children."

"Caroline is busy ruling the pack that will one day help us succeed our reign in the quarter." Klaus corrected. "Don't worry, I will bring her back before the birth. No children of mine will be born in the swamp."

* * *

"Seriously? What are all of these wolves doing here?" Caroline took a sip of her tea as she looked through the corner of her eye. "It's creepy."

"They come from all over," the woman named Eve and a good friend of Jackson said proudly. "All the packs."

Caroline could feel her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment. "To see a baby that is not born yet and that is no way related to them, what is the point in that?"

Eve gave her a soft looking smile. "But you saved the Crescent Clan from their fate, don't sell yourself short. Not to mention that Adrianna Marin helped a lot of wolves. She was a very great lady." Caroline was starting to get tired of hearing how great her mom was when she hadn't even meet her.

"Forget the baby and your famous mommy," Oliver scoffed as he exited the shack, "These freaks they came to see you the hybrid that is pregnant with the miracle baby. Maybe they think you're going to be the next werewolf messiah of something."

Caroline wanted to wipe the smug look off Oliver's face. "Great, no pressure or anything." She frowned when she saw Elijah coming through the bayou. "Elijah, what are you doing here? Klaus didn't sent you, did he?"

"No," Elijah said. It was clear that he didn't enjoy being in the bayou in his expensive suits. "I have some news." He told them about the witch festival planned by the witches and how he wanted Caroline and the wolves to attend.

"I don't think we should go," Caroline looked at Jackson and Oliver. "And I don't think it's fair to ask them to go, the witches cursed their pack and they have been using me as their little voodoo doll ever since I came to town. You can understand Elijah, why I'm not exactly jumping for joy over this stupid party."

"It's a new day in the quarter, Caroline," Jackson reminded her. "I think Elijah is right, we need to co-exist. We'll send a representative with a gift."

Caroline felt a ping of annoyance as the conversation turned sour, she moved in the opposite direction and Elijah followed her. He whispered in her ear. "That was too easy, I don't trust them. I don't trust any of them."

Later that afternoon after having tea with Eve, Caroline exited the shack and saw Jackson and Oliver talking among themselves. They stopped when they saw Caroline. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you take a hint and mind your own business?" Oliver piped up.

Caroline narrowed her eyes as she heard a bone crack in Oliver's knee. "I saved your pathetic life and I won't have any secrets flowing around. Got that. I'm in my last month of pregnancy and trust me when I say Oliver that you don't want to mess with me."

Jackson shook his head. "Knock it off, there is no reason to keep it from her. Care, let him go." Caroline did as she was told.

Jackson looked at her. "We made an alliance, with Klaus."

"Tell me."

* * *

Caroline was still in a bad mood over what Oliver had told her, apparently Klaus wanted to help the wolves and did Klaus honestly blame Caroline if she didn't trust him? He hadn't exactly been too eager about the whole wolf plan in the first place and now he was being all buddy, buddy? Caroline didn't buy it and Klaus had refused to answer his cell phone all afternoon. Caroline had come instead of Jackson and the wolves. They did not need another party mishap.

Now they were at the after party for the witches and Caroline was wearing an uncomfortable red dress that spread over her pregnant belly in an uncomfortable way. She was hearing Genevieve speak and three witches were sitting in the back on her dressed like queens. "Welcome, everyone," she smiled. "It's our custom that no blessing be turned away, no offer be denied. For that reason, I ask of you to come forward and present your offerings."

Caroline stepped forward with a gift for Davina. A tall woman stepped forward and pointed to Monique. "No, this is for Davina."

"Caroline," Genevieve stepped forward with a sickly sweet smile. "You can't just barge in here and-"

"It's my present, my offering so I will put it wherever I want, so step out of my way before I rip your face off," she hissed at her. Genevieve pursed her lips and Caroline placed the present in front of Davina. Davina smiled and Caroline returned the gesture.

A few minutes later Caroline noticed that Davina wasn't getting any other gifts and her anger for Genevieve grew. Finally, Davina stepped out of her chair and was heading towards the exit when she suddenly cried out. "Josh!"

"Calm down," Klaus said as he smiled at both of them. An evil smile, Caroline couldn't help but think. "I merely want to give Davina and her fellow friend Josh a present. Your fellow friend Josh was in on a plan to kill me and I could easily execute him, but I won't. I have turn over a new leaf, consider this my present to you. Davina." He handed her a little box.

Klaus walked towards to where Caroline was growling. Klaus looked at her in amusement. "I get it love, you're mad at me I got that from you 50 voicemails, so you found out about the treaty I made with the wolves clever. They must really trust you, if they sent you to represent them."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Klaus, what are you up to? Are you really going to go behind Elijah's back and strengthen the wolves with the moonlight rings?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You let me worry about Elijah, and why does it matter as long as your people benefit from the exchange."

"Klaus, this better not be some kind of sick joke-"

Klaus smiled as he pecked her lips. "I am not jesting you love, but by the way that you're defending the wolves you're acting like their queen."

"I care about them," she said. "That's all."

The doors opened and a group of drummers appeared. "Happy Fete de Benedictions, from your friend Marcel Gerard." They got knives and sliced their palms.

"Control yourselves," Elijah hissed at the vampires. "This is a vulgar trick!" the lights turned off and they heard screams.

The chaos continued and screaming was heard as everyone tried to get away, the lights turned on and they saw the damage. There were bodies everywhere and someone had scribbled on the wall, there will be no peace. Klaus had held Caroline the entire time, but someone had knocked Katherine to the floor.

"Elijah," Katherine hated that her voice sounded so weak, there was a large cut above her forehead.

Elijah gripped his hand around her waist. "Don't worry," he said. "I got you, and someone will pay for this. Thierry will pay for this, not Marcel."

* * *

"I thought about your plan," Caroline was pacing around the bayou, the sea mass of people that were murdered was still floating around in her mind. "I thought that Elijah's treaty will work, but clearly it won't. The weak will always get knocked down."

Jackson nodded. "Survival of the fitness."

Caroline nodded, numbly. "And we need to take Klaus' help, while he's still offering it, but Jackson you need to tell me everything he tells you, because for some reason he's keeping me in the dark."

* * *

Klaus could feel the knowing feeling of irritation and slight jealousy coming back as he watched Caroline and her dirty wolves hanging around the campfire. He scowled as Jackson pressed his hand on her belly and her twins kicked. "You don't need to be coming out here," Eve told Klaus softly. "I would tell you if something is wrong-"

"I will figure that out myself," Klaus snapped. "That woman is carrying my children and I won't leave her fate in the hands of you."

Eve didn't sound offended. "The girl has a natural gift for leading. She surprised everyone. Do you want to-"

"No," he said curtly. "I'm leaving, don't tell her I was here."

* * *

"I heard what happened," Nadia asked as she opened the door of the Inn, she saw that Katherine was scowling and there was some bandages on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" she snapped, before she sighed and Nadia could tell that she was trying hard not to cry. "As you can see, I'm in a bit of a bind here. We need to do this now."

Nadia nodded, slowly as she went towards the cupboard and grabbed the dirt brown jar from the cupboard. "Thank god you decided, time was running out. We have until the next full moon. We still need the blood of an Original and of the pack of wolves. Have you decided?"

"There isn't another wolf pack for miles," Katherine said through gritted teeth. After a while she said. "I'll get the blood from Elijah and we'll use Jackson and his pack. Someone had to be the scapegoat and it won't be me."

* * *

"You failed us," Monique hissed towards Genevieve, they were back at the cemetery and she looked frightened. She stared at her lap. "I told you, it will take time."

Monique let out a sound between a scoff and a look of disbelief. "Do you think the ancestors care about your pathetic excuses? The vampires attacked us, we can't retaliate and until we're at full power, we need to do the sacrifice." Monique held out the sacrificial knife and Genevieve started feeling as if she couldn't breathe. She blew a small sigh of relief when Monique stopped when she heard the chanting. The ancestors were speaking to her.

"What is it?" Genevieve asked. "What did the ancestor say?"

Monique put down the knife. "They will let you live in exchange of another sacrifice."

"What is it?" Genevieve begged. "I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"They want us to kill Klaus and Caroline's children."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

 **Up Next An Unblinking Death** : While Klaus got to help Father Kieran with the curse that Bastianna put on him, Caroline and Elijah help the wounded wolves in the bayou. Katherine and Nadia prepare to do the spell that will make Katherine into a vampire again.


	20. An Unblinking Death

**Episode Nineteen: An Unblinking Death**

"That's it, inhale and release," Eve said gently as Caroline sat down in the middle of the shack trying the breathing exercises that Eve was instructing her. Though Caroline wasn't too enthusiastic about actually giving birth. Wasn't it supposed to be really painful?

Caroline sat up and looked at her. "Are you sure that we can't do this in a hospital, you know in case something goes wrong?"

Eve smiled. "The werewolves have been having their babies here for ages," she looked at her pensively. "Adrianna gave birth to you at home before she handed you off to your father. I'm telling you this, Caroline. You can do it."

Caroline smiled as she sat up. "Still, I doubt Klaus will be too please over the idea that I choose a home birth. Instead of the nice, hospital birth that he had planned out."

There was a knock on the door and Elijah stepped his head in. He looked anything but pleased. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I may have a word."

A few seconds later Oliver, Jackson, Caroline, and Eve were standing around Elijah and obviously outnumbering him. They had just told him about their agreement with Klaus and Elijah already looked grumpy. "You're making a great mistake."

Oliver snorted. "You're worried about us, is that it?"

"Look, Elijah," Jackson sighed. "We know all about your brother's reputation, but is there even a chance that we can manage our curse, then we don't care what he's after. It won't affect us."

Elijah looked disgusted and looked at Caroline. "You signed a pledge, you look me in the eyes as you did."

Caroline looked guiltily at her feet. "We don't want to fight, Elijah, but it's clear that no one will fight fair. We just want a better life."

"Allegiance with my brother will guaranteed you anything, but that."

A man in a motorcycle stopped in front of them and barked. "Which one of you is in charge?"

Jackson stepped forward. "Who's asking?"

Elijah frowned as he tackled the man, Caroline barely managed to blink before she heard a large explosion. She heard a ringing in her ear and Oliver asked her. "Care, are you ok?"

Caroline didn't answer him. She saw that there was a young boy crying and he had his hand severely injured. Caroline bit her wrist and force fed him some blood. "Jackson take him away from here."

Jackson did as he was told and Caroline looked at Elijah in his ruined suit. "Elijah, are you ok?"

Elijah nodded as he noticed the injuries. "Wolfsbane."

"You're faster than me, I can't vamp run that fast now that I'm pregnant, take him and anyone else than can't walk!" He saw that Elijah was looking at her with concern. "I'll be fine, Elijah just get Katherine to come here and help and Nadia as well. I'll get Klaus to help me find who is responsible."

* * *

Caroline's pulse was racing as she parked her car in front of the hideout where she knew Marcel's vampires hung out. She was sure that Marcel was behind this. She opened the door and saw the group of vampires drinking and smoking. Diego smirked at her, "You have some nerve coming here, Mama."

Caroline kicked Diego from the chair that he was sitting on and hissed. "Where is he?" she hissed. "Someone attacked the bayou and I know that Marcel doesn't like the wolves. So why don't you tell me where he is?"

"He used to keep a place," Diego said. "1917 Patterson, if he's still around he'll be there."

Caroline found the place easily enough, it was all the way across town and it was an abandoned building. She pulled out her phone. "Klaus, where are you?" She could hear Father Kieran screams in the background. Caroline grimaced. He was getting worse.

Klaus sighed. "I'm in a bit of a situation here, love."

"Someone send out a suicidal attacker to the bayou this morning."

"What?" Klaus' voice was sharp. "Caroline, where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said impatiently and she looked up towards the house. "I'm in front of Marcel's new house. I wondered if you wanted to get revenge as well."

She heard Klaus arguing with Josh before he said distractedly. "Caroline, I swear that once I finish here you will have my undivided attention. Please, just stay out of trouble."

Caroline could feel the irritation growing. He didn't want to help, fine. "It's ok." She snapped. "Elijah is with me."

Caroline opened the door without knocking and found Marcel with a drink in his hand. Marcel raised an eyebrow surprise and stood up. "Come in," he said. "I'd offered you a drink, but-"he pointed to her pregnant belly.

Caroline was not amused. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Marcel-"

"Whoa, girl," Marcel raised his hands in mock surrender. "I already know why you're here for. Diego called me. I honestly don't like being blamed for things that I did not do. Besides you and I are long overdue for a chat."

"You want to talk," Caroline felt her breathing calming down a bit. "Fine, talk."

Marcel chuckled. "Tough girl. You're like you mom in that way, you even look like Adrianna May Marin. Yes, Caroline I knew your mother. I knew your entire coven. Back in the nineties the Crescent wolves and your mother planned to rule over the city and your mother became pretty close to becoming queen. Then she disappeared into thin air."

Caroline gulped. Liz had told her that her mother had died. "Did you have her killed?"

Marcel looked disgusted by the situation. "Of course not. I don't know what happed to her. Who goes using a canoe in the winter? Apparently she drowned and apparently she was a surrogate and you were her daughter. You father was William Forbes and your mother Elizabeth couldn't conceive. You're Caroline Marin, a hybrid. Your powers have been asleep for a long time, Caroline."

"How long have you known about me?"

"For a while," Marcel shrugged. "I do my research. A piece of advice Caroline, I wouldn't trust Katherine and that daughter of hers. They are up to something and I don't know what and if you must know Adrianna wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, so her becoming a surrogate strikes me as odd. Just a bit of warning."

Caroline scoffed. "You don't know anything, Kat is my friend she would never betray me and I don't care what Adrianna did, and she's dead now. It doesn't matter."

Marcel shrugged as he placed a duffel bag in front of her. "Here, there's money in this bag and some other things that will help you get out of the French Quarter. Whatever happened, I'm not your guy, but if things continue the way things are going I may have to be."

Caroline scoffed. "So this is your plan? Take me and the entire Mikaelson family out of the equation. Why don't you leave?"

"It's my home, Caroline."

Caroline pressed a hand on her belly. "It's out home now too, so no thanks."

She went towards the doorway and Marcel said. "Care? Word on the street is the guy that attacked you guys owed a lot of money to the casinos. And Caroline don't forget that I tried to clear you out of this mess."

* * *

Katherine parked her car in the bayou as she noticed the disaster. Elijah apparently hadn't exaggerated how badly the damage had been. They didn't know who had done it though Kat's money was on Francesca. To Kat she didn't seem as trustworthy as Elijah wanted her to believe.

"Katherine," Nadia next to her was smiling. "This is a wonderful opportunity, don't you see."

Katherine gripped the car wheel. She did see. It was the perfect opportunity to get the blood that she needed from Jackson and the rest of them. She could see that Elijah was approaching them, god he looked awful. She turned to Nadia. "I'll take care of Elijah, you get the blood and don't let anyone see you."

* * *

Caroline parked her car and noticed with a grimaced that the entire campground was destroyed and Caroline felt a small pang in her chest. This was not what she had envisioned. She just felt as if she had failed them.

"Caroline?" Caroline turned around and saw Jackson. He looked crestfallen. "Jackson, what-"

"It's Eve," Jackson choked out. "She's dead."

"What?" Caroline squealed. No, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't. She went towards the small shack, but she couldn't hear a heartbeat. "No, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't. "No, Eve."

She wiped away some of the blood. "Eve, I'm so sorry."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Klaus."

Klaus was standing there and Caroline was glad that he was here, even though she had been mad at him earlier. "I'm sorry, love," Klaus said after a while. "Father Kieran died. The hex was too much for him."

"I'm sorry," Caroline turned to him. "I knew you were fond of him." Caroline hugged him tightly as Klaus patted her head. Someone had done this and Caroline was going to find out who.

* * *

"Klaus is with her now," Elijah told Katherine as he exited the shack. Katherine nodded, she felt tired even though they haven't done much. Or maybe it was guilt. Katherine wasn't used to feeling guilty. Nadia had managed to get the blood of Jackson, some guy named Aiden, and several other wolves to do the spell. Now she only needed Elijah's blood. If she were still a vampire she would have the excuse of blood sharing, but she wasn't so she had to do things the old fashion way. "Are you ok? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," he pulled her into a hug and then Elijah felt a sharp pain against his stomach. "Ow,"

"Sorry," Katherine said motioning towards the bloody knife. "I found it in the shack, I needed something to break off the ropes and-"

Elijah broke her off as he kissed her. "Darling, it's just some blood. See it's already healed. You just owe me a new shirt." His tone had been teasing, but Katherine was still frowning. "Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Katherine said. "I just really want to go home."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

 **Up Next A Closer Walk with Thee** : During Father Kieran's funeral Caroline starts to feel unwell because of Monique's magic. While Klaus and Elijah desperately try to save her, Caroline finally meets the famous Mikael that had tormented Klaus all of his life.


	21. A Closer Walk with Thee

**Episode Twenty: A Closer Walk with Thee**

Caroline was jolted awake when she heard Klaus scream next to her. She sat up and pressed a hand on his arm. "Klaus, are you ok?"

Klaus' heart beat seem to slow down, but his eyes were still slightly wild, and he was sweating. Mikael, he had dreamt Mikael. His father had often haunted his dreams, but this time he had actually felt his presence. His hand around his neck and worse, Caroline had seen. "It's nothing," he said as he pulled away from her. He didn't want her to see him looking weak.

"Klaus, why can't you just talk to me-"

"Get dressed," Klaus said as he sat up, refusing to look at her. "Father Kieran's funeral is today."

* * *

Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah were at Rosseus where Marcel was hosting the viewing for Father Kieran before the funeral. The sight of Elijah and Katherine cuddling only made Klaus ask for more tequila. "It seems rather rude, to laugh and dance around the body of a love one."

"Yes, Niklaus because your method is much better." Elijah said dryly as he handed Katherine a glass of wine. "Denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements."

Katherine giggled as she took a sip of her wine. "Oh, what's wrong Klausy? Are you feelings hurt because you lost your only friend?"

Klaus finished off his tequila. "Katerina, if you enjoy your pretty little mouth and a beating heart in your human chest then I suggest you shut up."

"Geez, you're in a mood," Katherine scoffed. "Well, at least here comes Caroline, maybe she can put you in a better mood."

Caroline sat next to him and turned to Klaus. "Klaus, where at the moonlight rings for the wolves that you promised them? Tensions are rising and it's not going to be pretty when they start fighting."

Katherine rolled her eyes and said slightly nervously. "Please, Klaus will be ready to finish them off."

Caroline threw Kat a thanks a lot look and Klaus gave an exaggerate sigh. It was clear that he was very drunk. "It's a day of peace, Caroline, try to enjoy it. Oh, and since our enemies seem to be growing by the day. You will be staying with us, I don't want you near the bayou until after the birth."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and she broke the glass that she was holding with a single snap of her fingers. Klaus glared at her, but Caroline simply cocked her head. "I can take care of myself, Klaus why don't you believe me?"

"Don't argue with me Caroline, you won't win," he took a bottle of scotch. "Now I'm going to take this bottle in hopes of drowning the nightmare that has been plaguing me. Cheers, Mikael!"

"Elaborate," Elijah demanded. "Have you dreamt of our father?"

"Wait," Caroline looked at him with concern. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your concern," Klaus snapped at Caroline. "Now go ahead, laugh at me Elijah."

Elijah looked anything, but pleased. "I can assure you that I don't find that amusing at all, Niklaus. I have been dreaming of him too. Perhaps, whoever is doing this is planning a further attack."

Klaus looked towards the direction that Elijah was looking at and he saw Genevieve. He smirked. "Well, what better way to ruin a day of peace than by killing someone."

* * *

While Elijah and Klaus went to question Genevieve, Katherine went to go spend some time with her daughter, and Caroline used that opportunity to go talk with Francesca. She owned most of the casinos and Marcel had told her that the person who had attacked her wolves had owed money to the casinos.

She went to the large house where she lived and waited. Francesca stopped short when she saw her. "Oh, Caroline Forbes right. What brings you here? I don't think you're here to make a new friend."

"Is that why you attacked the bayou?" she demanded. "Was that your idea of a friendship gift?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Caroline."

"I would compel you, but I can smell the vervain that from what I see you bathed in," she narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll believe you for now, but if I find out that you were responsible for this, trust me when I say you will regret it."

Caroline looked at her for one more minute before she left. She started walking back towards the house when she felt a shiver go down her spine. She tightened her coat around her body. What was that?

The next morning at the funeral procedure, Caroline was feeling sick. She didn't know why, she just felt as if she was going to throw up. "Are you all right?" Elijah asked.

"I'm fine," Caroline said trying to sound upbeat. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look puffy," Kat pointed out not so helpfully.

"Thanks," Care said dryly as she looked forward towards Francesca. "Do you think that I was the target of those attacks?"

"Of course you were," Klaus wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "If I were after the wolves you would be the first one I would be after. I would string your dead body so that all of your admirers can see."

"That's a lovely thought," she said sarcastically. The pain was getting worse and her throat hurt. "Um, I think Kat is right. I'm going to go back to the house and rest. The sun is a little much."

Klaus stopped. "I'm coming with you."

"I'll be fine, it's your friends' funeral. You should stay."

Caroline walked back towards the house when she felt herself cough, but then she couldn't stop. She felt something warm in her hand. Blood. What was happening? She kept coughing up blood. Everything was becoming dizzy.

She heard Genevieve call Klaus and then everything turned black.

* * *

Klaus carried Caroline to the compound, looking pale with worry as he carried Caroline to the table. "I can help," Genevieve said.

"Don't touch her," Elijah snarled.

"Elijah," Katherine warned him. "She's a nurse, she can help."

Genevieve looked at Caroline's trembling body. "There is a spell I can do, Elijah give me your jacket and drape it over her. Klaus get me some chamomile. Katherine, help me steady her."

"She's not breathing," Elijah said worriedly. "I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers."

 _Caroline was standing in the compound, there was nobody and Caroline couldn't pinpoint what happened. She flinched when she saw a man standing there. She had seen that man once or twice, but his image had been imprinted on her ever since Klaus mentioned him. "Mikael."_

" _You know me," Mikael said. "Well, dear I'm suppose I'm family."_

 _Caroline gulped. "You're supposed to be dead. Klaus' killed you. I'm having a nightmare. You can't be real."_

" _On the contrary my dear, this is very real." He went towards her and put her in a headlock. "Welcome to my hell, an eternity in where I watch my children call that monster, brother."_

" _You're dead and I'm not going to let you attack my babies!"_

" _The babies?" Mikael laughed. "As if you're pathetic line wasn't bad enough now the bastard fancies himself a daddy!"_

" _Erosmisto vanheum!" Caroline shouted as Mikael cried out when his spine cracked. Caroline pulled away and went to the top of the stairs. "You're not real. Me and my babies are alive, you're dead Mikael! Your son already beat you!"_

" _He is not my son!" Mikael snarled as he walked towards her. "He's a walking symbol of weakness and he will destroy you both!"_

" _Doremina havina belivare!" Caroline shouted as Mikael fell to the floor. "My children will live, Mikael. I won't let you hurt them."_

Caroline let out a gasp as she sat up on the table. She felt blood around her mouth and Klaus was rubbing her back. "You're all right, Caroline. Breath."

"I saw him. I saw Mikael."

* * *

Caroline was back in her room later that evening, she couldn't pinpoint when she had, had a more scary experience. She heard a knock and she opened her eyes. Klaus. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine," she patted the bed. Come sit."

Klaus shook his head. "Actually, follow me. That is if you're strong enough."

"Klaus, I may be part witch, but I'm also a vampire I heal fast," Caroline chuckled as he led her to a small room that was located to the main room of the house. Klaus opened the door and Caroline's eyes widened. It was a nursery. A double joint nursey. The walls were painted a soft being color with little teddy bears wearing pink and blue ribbons at the throats. There were two cribs and two matching creams colors bassinets. A rocking chair and a set of drawers.

"Klaus, you did this?" she asked in confusion as she looked at the twinkling lights. "When-"

"It was a surprise, I was going to show you after the twins were born, but you earned this." Klaus said. "Bonnie gave the number of the decorator you liked in Mystic Falls. I'm glad you like it love. My father what did he say to you?"

Caroline turned to him and said softly. "Why do you care what he thinks of you? He's not your real dad."

"He has done damage only a father could do."

"Don't worry about it, it didn't matter," she reassured him. "He's an ass."

Klaus looked relieved by the answer and Caroline smiled at his reassurance. For being the most powerful hybrid, he still reminded Caroline of being human. It was the first time she had seen him relaxed all day. He was worried about her.

She pulled him close and kissed him soundly. "I love you." She murmured.

Klaus looked surprised for a moment and then pleased. "I love you too, love."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

 **Up Next Battle of New Orleans-** While Klaus and Elijah battle Francesca for the moonlight rings, Caroline makes sure that Genevieve gets them done for her pack. Meanwhile, Nadia and Katherine have an agenda of their own as they plan to turn Kat back into a vampires costing the wolves their lives. Caroline finds herself giving birth to her twins in an unexpected location.


	22. The Battle of New Orleans

**Episode Twenty One: The Battle of New Orleans**

Genevieve and Klaus were sitting down in the dining room table overlooking Esther's grimore from where they would get the spells to do the moonlight rings for Caroline's wolves. Genevieve looked at the spells impressed. "Your mother's spells are elegant and well done. She was a very gifted witch." She pointed to the picture. "All the power rests in this stone here. It will prevent the wolves from turning on the full moon."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And what of the improvements?"

"The rings will enhance speed, strength, and agility. Their bite with be lethal to vampires 24/7." She raised her chin. "Speaking of which, what is in it for me? After all I am making all of these rings."

"If you provide those rings to me successfully, you are granting me your loyalty and for that you will be heavily rewarded. You will be given my mother's grimore as a token of our alliance."

Genevieve shook her head. "That has been your plan all along, to build a werewolf army and you're using me to do it."

Klaus shook his head. "Darling, it is your coven that is expecting you to sacrifice yourself for the Harvest girls. Now I must ask you, who do you think the real enemy is here? Do this favor for me and you will never have to fear them again."

* * *

Caroline was tapping her foot impatiently as she looked at the clock. Oliver and Jackson should have been here hours ago with the stones needed to make the rings, yet there were nowhere to be found. Elijah was waiting for her, because she had no idea where Katherine had disappeared too. She dialed Klaus' number and Klaus answered on the first ring. "They are not back yet."

"Who is not back, love?"

"The wolves," Caroline knew that she sounded like a hysterical maniac, but she didn't care. "They should have been here hours ago."

Elijah spoke over Caroline's shoulder. "We need to know what happened to them."

"I suspect that I might have an idea," Klaus said sounding slightly guilty. "They found their car abandoned near an empty lot. Apparently we've been ambushed and they have been taken. Would you like to guess by who?"

Caroline closed her eyes. "Marcel, of course. Klaus we need to save them. Marcel will kill them, just tell me where you are and-"

"No," Klaus interrupted her sharply. "You're too close to your due date and we have no guarantee that Marcel will not harm a pregnant woman."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "That is the stupidest thing that I have ever-"

Klaus interrupted her. "Genevieve has informed me that Marcel had used a cloaking spell. The only one who will help Marcel is Davina and I'll take care of her. Elijah, will you care to join me? Caroline, please stay there."

* * *

Caroline didn't have much success in getting Elijah to agree to take her with him and Katherine was still not answering her phone. Caroline was getting nervous will all of this pacing that she seemed to be doing back and forth. "They should have been here by now." Caroline told no one in particular, though she was talking to Genevieve.

"You should try to calm down," Genevieve told her. "Worrying won't help the babies."

Caroline threw her a nasty look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you a doctor, now?"

Genevieve chuckled slightly. "No, but I was a nurse and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that high blood pressure is bad for you and your baby."

Caroline sighed back down reluctantly. "I feel so useless."

"Don't you get it," Genevieve said as if it should have been obvious. "You're the point of all this, Elijah and Klaus are running all over town to make you happy. I have to admit that I'm kind of envious."

"Lucky me. Do you have everything needed to complete the rings?"

"I do," Genevieve patted her shoulder. "Have a little faith."

When she left Caroline pulled out her phone and she dialed Elijah's number because she knew that he wouldn't ignore her calls. "What's going on? How's Jackson? Can I talk to him?"

He pursed his lips. "He's a little tied up right now."

Klaus chuckled at the use of his words. The thing was that Marcel had tied Jackson and Oliver up and there were explosives everywhere.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Caroline heard Jackson snapped.

"Elijah, what-"Caroline, though could not say anything else because she heard something go off.

* * *

A few dreadful minutes later, Caroline stood up when she heard Jackson grunting slightly. Elijah was helping him walk. There were a few scars and blood, but nothing too damaging. "Jackson!" she hurried to help. "Are you ok?" She looked at Elijah and nodded her thanks.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Klaus said annoyed as he poured himself a drink. He looked at Caroline and sighed. "Marcel acted out his revenge today for Elijah killing Thierry and me for taking away his kingdom. Fortunately, I always have a backup plan."

Caroline looked down at the direction that he was looking at and she saw Francesca Correa. "You can't mean her, she's a gangster!"

"I see her more as someone who produces rare items as such short notice," Klaus corrected as he went down to greet her. "Ms. Correa, I see that you got company."

"These are my brothers," Francesca said. "I include them in delicate business matters. From what I heard you and Marcel are planning a little show down and I would like to be on the winning team." She pulled out a small bag. "It's not enough for such a short notice, but it's a start."

Elijah narrowed his eyes in concern. "And what does the human factor gain with this?"

Francesca smiled as she handed the bag to Klaus. "I like to associate myself with the ruling class. It's good for business and I like to be a winner."

Klaus counted the stones. "Well, if only the others were as thoughtful as you."

"The only thing I ask is for protection for my family. Marcel is known to be vicious."

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Ow," Jackson winced as Caroline dabbed his wound on his left arm.

"Sorry," Caroline smiled. "But it wouldn't hurt so much if you just let me feed you vampire blood." She couldn't vamp hear Klaus or Francesca anymore. They must be far away from the compound, and where was Katherine?

Jackson pulled up his shirt. "I better get to the bayou before the full moon appears."

Caroline stood up. "Well, after this you won't have to worry about the full moon ever again. No more bayou. No more pain."

Jackson gave her a soft smile. "You know Klaus is doing everything for you. To make you happy. He loves you. You're the one that's going to change everything, Caroline." He kissed her cheek. "It seems I owe you, yet again."

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Klaus demanded as he went towards the dining room where he had left Genevieve.

Genevieve gave out a frustrated sigh. "Almost. The last item that I need is personal, since this is a spell to control transformation, I need the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn on the full moon. My first thought was Caroline because of the babies-"

"No," Klaus offered his arm. "Use me. I'm a hybrid. I can control my form at will. But I warn you, that if you mess this up, the consequences will be most apocalyptic."

She gave him a nervous smile as she cut his palm. "You say the most romantic things."

* * *

Caroline, Elijah, and Klaus were all standing around the dining room table watching Genevieve as she chanted. Francesca entered the room looking flustered. "Marcel and his vampires are here and they won't be able to hold him back any longer."

Klaus turned back to Elijah and ordered. "Get Caroline to safety." He gave Caroline one lingering kiss as he went towards the compound.

Elijah tried to motion to Caroline to go to the next room, but Caroline shook her head. "No, I'll stay here Elijah someone has to watch her."

"I'll stay with Caroline," Francesca said. "Elijah, you go with them. My men won't be much use against a vampire army."

Caroline nodded. "Go, Elijah."

Elijah nodded somewhat worried.

The next few minutes were deadly silent, you could only hear Genevieve chanting and the bloodbath that was occurring. Finally, Genevieve stopped and she picked up the stones. "It's done."

Caroline smiled. "Great." She opened her palm. "I'll get them to the bayou."

"Actually, dear, she was talking to me," Francesca said as she walked forward and grabbed the stones.

Caroline exchanged looks with Genevieve. "What's going on?"

"Call it a side deal. The point is that I'm taking the stones."

"You think the human fracture can go against Klaus?"

She shook her head as she pulled out a knife and cut the throat of her bodyguard. Caroline heard bones breaking. "No, I don't. But I'm not human, I'm like the father of your children."

Caroline stood frozen in place as she arched her foot forwards. " _Maelisa-"_

Before she could finish the spell, Genevieve knocked her down to the floor looking guilty. Francesca shrugged. "Don't look dour Genevieve, we both have what we wanted."

* * *

Katherine and Nadia were standing near an empty alley with a salt like diagram, a witch that Nadia had threatened to help them, Elijah's blood, the blood of the wolves, and the potion that Celeste had given them.

The witch looked at Katherine. "Are you ready? We need to do this before the full moon."

Katherine looked at Nadia and nodded. "I'm ready." Nadia smiled as she spread the blood of the wolves and the blood of Elijah around the circle of salt and Katherine stood in the middle of it.

The witch started chanting the spell and fire erupted surrounding Katherine. Katherine felt a small amount of guilt settled in her chest. Caroline loved those stupid wolves and by doing this Katherine was jeopardizing everything. Her friendship with Caroline. Klaus not killing her. Her romance with Elijah.

Katherine closed her eyes as she felt the heat of the fire, but Katherine needed to do this. She had to. She couldn't stand living like a human. The witch stopped chanting. "It is done. The wolves are dead, now all you have to do is take the final ingredient, drink vampire blood, and be killed. You'll be a vampire again. Now the payment."

Nadia handed her several hundred dollar bills. "Now scram." She hissed. Nadia turned back to Katherine and her expression softened. "Are you ready to do this?"

Katherine nodded. "More ready that I have ever been in my entire life."

Nadia handed Katherine the jar and Katherine drank the disgusting potion inside until every drop was finished. She nodded toward Nadia and Nadia bit her wrist and offered her some blood.

Katherine took it and she paused. "Thank you . . . for everything I mean it. You're not such a bad daughter."

Nadia smirked.

Katherine pulled away and then she heard a scream. "Caroline, that's Caroline screaming. I think it's coming from the church." Katherine said as she headed in that direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nadia called after her. "You don't even know what's happening. You need to complete your transition."

"No," Katherine pushed her away. "I need to find out what's happening to Caroline!"

* * *

Caroline was screaming. She was screaming and kicking as Monique and Genevieve dragged her to the aisle of the St. Anne's church. She was in so much pain, that she couldn't even focus on doing a proper spell.

"We should take her to the city of the dead." Monique was arguing

Genevieve shook her head. "We don't have time, the babies are coming now."

"No," she screamed. "It's too soon, why are you doing this to me?"

"To be reborn, you must sacrifice," Monique said with a creepy looking face. "You and your babies will make a fine offering."  
"I'm sorry, Caroline, but this is the way it has to be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you evil little bitch!" Caroline shook her head. "Let me go! You will not take my babies from me! Let me go!"

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

 **Up Next in From a Cradle to a Grave** -Katherine and Klaus race to save Caroline who is giving birth to her babies though one of them pays for their selflessness. Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah try their best to save their babies from being sacrifice with the help of an unexpected ally. Caroline finds out what happened to her precious wolves and she and Klaus must make a heartbreaking decision concerning their children.


	23. From a Cradle to a Grave

**Episode Twenty Two: From a Cradle to a Grave**

 _Dear Marie, or Eloise, or Regina, and to Paul, Theodore, or Henrik_

 _To my little girl and my little boy, I write this as I wait anxiously for your arrival. I thought I would write a corny, love letter as your father and I wait anxiously for your arrival. I promise you three things a safe home, someone who will tell you they love you every single day, and someone who will fight for you and be by your side no matter what. In other words a family._

 _So there you go my wonderful little boy and little girl, the rest we're going to figure out on our own. I love you. Your Mom, Caroline._

* * *

Katherine and Klaus were running as they headed towards the church. Caroline's screams were becoming louder and Klaus opened the church doors. They saw that Caroline was on top of a table and the three witches turned around and pinned Klaus against the wall. Klaus screamed in despair, but Katherine continued running.

She reached the table. "Caroline."

Caroline managed a small smile. "Kat, you're here. Oh my god, you're here."

Katherine nodded and she was about to say something when she felt a sharp pain across her neck. Caroline froze as she watched at Monique stabbed a knife inside Katherine's throat. Katherine let out a small, choking sound as she fell to the ground.

Caroline screamed again. "Katherine! No, Katherine!" the labor pain began again as Katherine slumped to the floor, dead. Genevieve pushed her back against the table.

"Caroline, Caroline I need you to concentrate. Push!"

"I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus was shouting.

"Push, just one more push."

"You will die screaming!"

"There," Genevieve said as they heard a small cry. She wrapped the baby in a blanket. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Caroline started contracting again and she handed the baby to Abigail. "Ok, Caroline one last time and push as hard as you can!"

There was another cry and this time Genevieve held the baby. "A handsome baby boy." She turned to the other girls. "We must start the sacrifice as soon as possible."

"Please," Caroline begged. "Can I hold them?"

Genevieve hesitated for a bit before she placed both twins at either side of Caroline. Caroline smile as they let out a small cry. "I'm here," she whispered. "I'm here."

Monique pulled back her blond hair and used the same knife that she had used with Katherine to strike Caroline by stabbing her across the neck. Genevieve quickly grabbed the babies. "Hurry, before she wakes up."

"No!" Klaus shouted from where he was still pinned to the wall. "Come back. Come back!"

Monique snapped her fingers and Klaus' neck broke as the three witches exited the church with the babies.

* * *

"Caroline!" Elijah pushed the doors opened of the St. Anne's Church, but he wasn't prepared for the sight. Caroline and Klaus were sitting down quietly at the altar, they were covered with blood and Caroline was stroking Katherine's hair.

Elijah's eyes traveled. There was blood on Katherine's neck. She was dead. "No," Elijah screamed as he cradle her neck. "No."

"She's gone," Caroline said tearfully. "She's gone, I'm sorry."

Elijah began to murmur something as he pushed back her dark curls. Klaus bit his wrist and offered him some blood. "Here you've been bitten."

"How?" Elijah choked out.

"I was bested," Klaus murmured. "The witches attacked me first, Katerina tried to save Caroline, but by the time that she was able to reach her Monique had attacked her."

Elijah let out a cold laugh. "You were bested. You were BESTED? My invincible brother." He slumped against the church pews.

"They took the babies, we can still save them."

* * *

"I can't locate them," Caroline said sounding slightly hysterical as blood spilled from her wrist. "I can't locate them anywhere, it's like they disappeared-"

"Or they've been cloaked," Klaus corrected. They were standing in the middle of the cemetery, but it seemed that no matter how many time they moved they always seemed to reach a dead end.

"The tombs are empty, the cemetery is empty," Elijah said pacing. "They're not here."

"This is the only place they can be!"

"They're not here, Klaus," Caroline snapped as she turned around. "We need to be looking somewhere else, any place other than here."

Klaus lost his temper a he began to speak. "The reaping was here, the harvest was here, they are about to do a ritual that will feed their ancestors for centuries. Ancestors that were buried here!" he looked towards the stone statue. "These statues we've passed it three times since we've been here. Almost as if we're going in the same direction."

"They fabricated some kind of illusion."

"Almost like a maze." Caroline whispered.

For the next fifteen minutes they tried to destroy every tomb in their way, but with no such luck. It was obvious that tensions were running high. "All we have to do is focus-"Klaus tried to tell them.

Elijah turned furiously at him. "My only focus right now is finding those children. This, all of this is the world that you created, brother."

"Brother-"

"All of your scheming and manipulating and disaster that you've created in your miserable life, what result did you expect? That your children would be born into a happy home? That we could thrive into some sort of family?"

"That was your fantasy," Klaus snapped. "Not mine!"

"Klaus," Caroline scolded. "Stop it."

"I lost her," Elijah's voice broke. "I lost Katerina. After centuries of being apart it was your own selfishness, your own enemies that took her from me. I let her in. I let her in and you've destroyed that!"

Caroline patted Elijah's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Elijah," she whispered. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I wished that you didn't need to suffer. Klaus and I will be grateful to Katherine for trying to help us."

* * *

Back at the St. Anne's church Katherine let out a gasp as she looked around the empty church. She rubbed her throat which Monique had sliced through. She was alive. She felt the familiar burning in her throat. She needed to feed.

She was a vampire again.

* * *

"We passed through this twice already we're running out of time," Elijah said frustrated.

"Then we'll move faster," Caroline said impatiently.

"Or smarter," a smooth voice said as she entered the cemetery. They stopped short and Caroline whispered. "Katherine? How, how are you alive?"

"I work up at the church, Nadia gave me her blood before Monique killed me," she said slowly. "I drank blood, I'm a vampire again." She stopped short. "The babies I can hear them cry. Listen."

Caroline heard a small cry coming not too far from there. "Let's go. Now."

They went towards the direction that the cries were coming from, the cries were becoming more prominent and then they heard chanting. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw Genevieve standing at the center. Her two babies were in a small basket and Genevieve was going to bring down a knife on them. "No!" Caroline shirked. " _Lemnivore me fleur!"_

The knife flew from Genevieve's hand.

"You fool," Monique snarled. "Coming to attack us in our place of power."

They watched as they saw the spirits of hundreds of ancestors protecting them. Katherine grabbed one of the urns and threw it down the middle. She pierced Abigail right through the stomach.

Caroline pressed Genevieve against the wall, but then she felt heat against her skin. She pulled back. She saw something flying in the air in the shape of a star. It pierced Monique in the stomach and there were several cuts on her skin.

Caroline saw as Marcel appeared and took the babies. Caroline looked at Klaus and he nodded as he retreated towards the compound.

* * *

Once in the compound, Klaus saw that Marcel's vampire army was completely dead. Marcel was holding each of the babies in his hands and he looked at Klaus. "I was too late. There should have been more time."

"The Guerrero wolves came to finish what they started." He bit his wrist. "You took my daughter and my son so that I would heal your friends. Here."

"I'm sorry," Marcel blurted out. "I started this when I brought your dad into town."

"No," Klaus shook his head. "You saved my children's life. You deserve this. May I?"

Marcel handed each of the babies to Klaus and he smiled as he watched them them cooed. "Hey, there."

Marcel looked up. "Klaus, there is something that you need to know. I passed by the bayou, to leave the babies there. But I saw Jackson there and several other wolves about seven, they were dead. There was no blood or no sign of struggle. They were just dead."

* * *

Caroline watched with satisfaction as Elijah pinned down Genevieve down with chains. She looked unhappy. "Why?" she demanded. "Why did you do this?

"The ancestors left me no choice," Genevieve said.

"You would sacrifice my babies for more power? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Genevieve shook her head. "It wasn't just for more power it was the ancestor's decree, it was her decree.

"It was whose decree?" Elijah demanded.

Genevieve smirked. "I'm surprised you don't already know. After all you were the one who convinced your siblings to concrete her in New Orleans soil."

Caroline looked stunned. "Esther."

Genevieve's lower lip started trembling. "This isn't the end, as long as those children live the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for them. Esther will come for them, it's practically written in stone that your babies will die and be consecrated among her ancestors-"

Caroline grabbed the sacrificial knife that Elijah was holding and slid Genevieve's neck like Monique had done to her and Katherine. "Stop talking."

* * *

"You're staying?" Nadia practically shouted at Katherine as they stood in front of the St. Anne church. "Why? You're a vampire again. You got what you wanted. You think they are going to welcome you with open arms once they figured out what you've done?"

"No," Katherine admitted. "Nadia, I'm sorry but I can't leave, I have unfinished business here."

Nadia snorted, her voice was bitter. "Yes, I know your precious Elijah. That's why you're here isn't it? That's why you're staying. You didn't want to turn back into a vampire because of me, you wanted to turn into a vampire because of Elijah."

Katherine didn't respond.

"Rot in hell."

* * *

Caroline could hear Elijah and Klaus arguing from the nursery from where she was nursing her babies. She smiled at them as they blink at her in wonder. They had Klaus' soft, pale brown-blond hair and Caroline's blue eyes. She even saw some differences in them.

The baby girl was more stubborn and had an obvious temper, the boy seemed more gentle and serene. She arched her head forward. Klaus and Elijah were debating whether they should leave or stay.

"I have brought into this world, weapons that they could be used against me," he said sadly.

Elijah shook his head. "Then we will arm ourselves. We will attack every enemy that dares cross out, our home will be a fortress-"

"I will not have them live their lives as prisoners."

"Then we will leave all of us."

Klaus shook his head. "No matter where we go, how far we run, those who seek power and revenge will haunt us. They have inherent all of our enemies. Whether we leave or stay we condemn them."

Caroline stood up and went into the following room. "We have another option. I promised my children that I would make their world safe and that they would grow up loved. And on day one your crazy mother already wants to kill them," she started stuttering. "I love them and I wish I could be with them forever and every second of every day, but I think the best plan for now is that we send them away someplace safe and we clean up the mess that we made."

Elijah stood up. "No, we can't you heard Genevieve, the witches will find a way to locate them-"

Klaus didn't say anything for a while. "Not if no one knows that they live. We could pretend that they died-"

"And I could do a cloaking spell," Caroline finished for him. "I've been practicing."

* * *

Caroline's face wouldn't leave Klaus' mind as he stood that night near the bayou. He still hadn't told her about the wolves. Saying goodbye to the twins had been hard enough. He was just glad that they were sleeping.

He saw a car pull up and a familiar blond. "Hello, sister."

Rebekah smiled as she looked at the babies. "Well, they look just like their mother. Perhaps there is a god."

Klaus chuckled. "Well, they have a hint of the devil in their eyes, that's all me." He paused. "Caroline did a cloaking spell. No one can ever find out."

"I know what to do, Nik," Rebekah insisted. "Perhaps well get a white fence. I think that will be lovely."

Klaus looked down at the babies that were curled up inside the blankets. "This city would have seen you dead. But this will be our home and anyone who dares harm you will be destroyed. Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me."

He kissed his children in their forehead and handed them to Rebekah along with a tiny knight he carved for her when they were little. "In spite of our differences Rebekah there is no one I would trust more for this." He kissed her cheek. "Be happy sister."

"They will be happy, Nik I promise," Rebekah whispered. "What are their names?"

"Regina," Klaus whispered. "Regina and Henrik."

* * *

Cassie, the fourth Harvest girl that re awoke when Genevieve died stood in front of a grave next to an African American man. "May you rest in peace." The man said.

Cassie placed a flower on her grave. "What's the fun in that? Come along, we have much to do."

He chuckled. "Yes, mother."

They walked in the opposite direction, leaving behind the grave that said Esther.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

 **Up Next in Epilogue** -Katherine confesses to Caroline what happened to her wolves.


	24. Epilogue: Hope

**Epilogue: Hope**

Caroline stood frozen in her place and she could hardly believe what Klaus was telling her. He had just arrived from seeing Rebekah off with the twins and Caroline had just been trying to get over that emotional hurdle when he came back and told her that Jackson and several of the wolves were dead. They had died in the bayou from unknown causes. She could feel her eyes watering. "They're dead? Are you sure? Marcel-"

"It wasn't Marcel, love," Klaus squeezed her hand. "He was fighting with me and then he was working with Davina to help rescue the rest of his vampires. It wasn't him. He did say that Oliver and a few other wolves were alive. I'm sorry, love."

Caroline nodded, slowly her hands trembling. "Jackson, he had so much faith in me and now he's-"she broke off. "Could I have some time to myself? Please Klaus? I need time to myself."

Klaus looked surprised at her request, but nodded.

Caroline shut her eyes as she heard the doors close, a second later they opened. "Caroline?" It was Katherine.

"Not now, Kat please." Caroline said, but Katherine wasn't leaving. In fact she looked serious which was rare. "Ok, fine maybe I could use one of your famous Katherine Pierce pep talks right about now."

Katherine hesitated. "This isn't a pep talk, I know who killed those wolves." Caroline arched her back in interest. "Do you remember when I gave you that potion that would break off the Crescent curse? The one that Celeste gave you. Well, she gave me one so that I could become a vampire again."

Caroline nodded. "Well, at least that worked. You're alive."

Katherine didn't smile. "There was a price. A price that I didn't tell you about. Me and Nadia sort of worked on it. In order for the potion to work there were some other ingredients that I needed. The blood of an Original, I used Elijah's he didn't know and I also needed to sacrifice the Alpha of a wolf clan and other wolves. There are not a lot of wolves, and I was running out of time-"

"So you used them?" Caroline shrieked as she stared at her supposed to be friend. "You actually sacrifice them by going behind my back and getting them killed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katherine ran a hand through her hair. "What was I supposed to do, Caroline? Reside myself to a life as a pathetic human."

She narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you seriously making this about you? Katherine, they were my friends! They were my family-"

"There were wolves," Katherine interrupted her. "They were going to betray you in the end-"

"GET OUT!"

Katherine didn't move, so instead Caroline did. She left the room without looking back at her. She had ruined their friendship.

A few seconds later, she felt another presence. "Elijah," Katherine whispered when she saw him. He looked both angry and disappointed. "It is true?"

"Yes," she admitted. "It's true, and if you're asking for an apology-"

Elijah shook his head. "Caroline deserves more than an apology, that girl has offered up her friendship even though you killed her and attacked her friends. She protected you against Klaus who would have killed you and you betrayed her like this for your own selfishness. You're not the girl I thought you were. You've changed."

"And you haven't?" Katherine snapped. "Yes, Elijah I may not be your darling, innocent Katerina anymore, but you are hardly the man you first were when you first turned. So you don't get to lecture me and act all superior when everything I did, I did for my own survival."

Elijah didn't say anything for a moment. "I turned you like this, didn't I? Klaus and I, and the rest of the world and your obsessions for survival. You've become a person that I can hardly recognize. But I can change that."

"What?"

Elijah pressed his hand against her cheeks. "You will not remember me, you will not remember Klaus or Caroline or how they were involved in your past and your life here. You will forget your time in the French Quarter. You will go back to your daughter and you will be happy, far away from here."

 **The End**

So we have reached the end of The Heiress and the end of the first season! Thank you so much to everyone for your support. I will be working on both The Queen and the King jointly and hopefully I will finish The Queen by December. Thank you!


	25. Season 2: Rebirth

**Season 2**

 **Episode One: Rebirth**

Klaus Mikaelson stared at the blank canvas that was across from him before he broke it in half, slaughtering it. Elijah Mikaelson entered the room with a raised eyebrow as he looked towards the mess that Klaus had created.

"I suppose that we should call this your white period." Elijah said dryly.

"I'm missing a crucial color, that of my enemies' blood." Klaus replied darkly as he glared at Elijah with tired eyes. "It's been months! And another full moon is upon us. Another night of pathetic weakness while my children are tucked away without me being able to see them." He looked towards his children's nurseries that had remained empty. "I need to spill blood; I need to get them back."

Elijah threw him a sympathetic smile. "Well, then you will be pleased to know that I have found the last of the 12 rings forged with you blood." Klaus smiled. "And I'm pleased that we have been able to do so. I'm concern about Caroline."

Klaus stiffen. "She looks well enough."

Elijah threw him a reproachful look. "She looks no better than you, brother. You two were just trying to form a relationship again, when you both drifted apart. If you could just offer a helpful ear- "

"She has you for that," Klaus replied nastily. "And she had Katherine before the bitch betrayed her and you erased her memories. If you're so concern for her wellbeing, then you help her."

Elijah sighed. "Like the father of her children she prefers to fight her demons alone."

Elijah exited the room and dialed his phone, it took a second but Nadia finally answered. "Elijah?" she sounded far away and Elijah remember slightly that she and Katerina had left towards the Bahamas. Nadia was finally getting the mother-daughter vacation that she had always wanted.

Even though what Katherine had done to Caroline had been cruel and evil he couldn't help but miss the brunette. "How is she?" Elijah didn't bother saying hello, besides Nadia knew who he was asking about.

Nadia looked over her shoulder at Katherine who was sunbathing. Ever since Elijah had erased her memories, Katherine had become a slightly different person. She could still be manipulative and conniving, but not as much as she had been before. "She's all right." Nadia responded awkwardly. "How are you? Are you not regretting- "

"No," Elijah replied swiftly. "It was the best thing that I could have done. Just keep her safe. Please."

"I will, Elijah."

* * *

Caroline was tired. She was tired of everything, but most of all she was angry. She could feel the anger everywhere and she couldn't wait to get it out. She opened the door of her children's nursery-the newest way that she had found to torture herself.

She usually just stayed in the nursery and watched the place that should have been for her children. Today, however she found an unwelcome visitor. "Elijah," she scowled. "What the hell are you doing?" she saw that Elijah was taking apart the crib that Klaus had so lovingly bought for the kids.

"Welcome back," Elijah snapped as he looked at Caroline's bloody clothes. "What is it the third time this week that you have been gone?"

"That is none of your business," Caroline snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"As we have discussed everything must be in perfect order," Elijah replied, slightly snobbish. "It's been months. You can't keep spending time around this nursery. I know that you're going through a difficult time- "

"Don't tell me what I have been going through, Elijah," she snapped. "I know what I have been going through and I don't need you to tell me. What I do need to know is why Francesca Guerrero is still breathing while she was the one that plotted to kill my babies."

"You will have your vengeance, I promise."

"Fine," Caroline replied flatly as she took the crib from him. "But until we have our vengeance. This room is mine and was given to me by Klaus and I'll tell you when to get rid of it."

* * *

"We're taking the 12 original rings," Elijah told Caroline and Klaus as they meet around the dining room table later that evening as they discussed the plan that would be taking place. Most of the rings are within the Guerrera family the rest are scattered around their lackeys."

"They believe for some reason that we have the white oak stake. They will come after me." Klaus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Which means that we have to work together and each do our part." Elijah instructed firmly as he looked between Klaus and Caroline. "You two can no longer afford to retreat into your own corners anymore."

"This is our battle, Caroline," Klaus told her. "We will fight together."

Caroline nodded. "Just promise me that I will finish off Francesca and no one else."

He smirked at her. "Pick your weapon."

* * *

Caroline was losing her patience. She could hear the screams of the remaining wolves as Elijah slaughtered them and took her rings. Her phone buzz and she relax. Finally, she had a new message and this time it was from Elijah. A smirk curled on her lip. It was a message from Elijah that held Francesca location. Francesca had been stupid enough to think that a cloaking spell would work, but Caroline had other methods to find her.

She went towards route 9 where Francesca was driving her blue car. Francesca stopped the car when she saw Caroline. "Please," she begged as Caroline pulled the door part, forcing her outside. "Don't do this."

Caroline loved seeing the fear in her eyes. Loved seeing the weakness in her eyes. She tightened the grip around her neck and hissed at her. "Beg."

Francesca whimpered something and Caroline tightened her grip ." _Rivena mevose."_

She saw as the blood went towards her eyes and she started vomiting blood uncontrollably. Francesca's body started shaking as Caroline dropped the body as if fell limply to the floor.

* * *

"I thought this would give me greater pleasure." Klaus said looking depressed as he watched Elijah burn the rings. "This was all my fault. If I had accepted Caroline's pregnancy instead of letting my greed and envy get in the way, then I would have my children."

"We all make mistakes, brother," Elijah said warmly. "But even though you have made many mistake you always seem to come out winning. Go with her, Niklaus. Ease her pain. Make her feel better."

"What could I possibly say to her?"

Elijah put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever she needs to hear."

* * *

"It will get better, love." Klaus told Caroline when he found her curled up in his office chair. He pushed back a piece of blond hair and Caroline looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"Will it?" she croaked. "Will it ever get better, Klaus?"

"Well," Klaus was already regretting saying anything. "We're going to try and it will get better. This is just the beginning stage."

"I won't feel better until I can have my babies in my arms again." Caroline replied stubbornly.

Klaus smirked as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "And you shall." he looked at Caroline. "We will get through this whatever it takes."

"I killed her," Caroline said after a while. "I killed Francesca and it actually felt good." Klaus smirked. "It's not funny, I felt this rage that I had never felt before. I don't know if that was good or bad."

"It was good," Klaus insisted. "You're a hybrid now. Both witch and vampire. Believe me you're going to become a new person. The old Caroline is going to disappear."

* * *

"How about we go to a club tonight instead of going to the beach?" Katherine asked Nadia as she dried her hair. "I like to not get sand in my vagina this time. It leaves a nasty rash."

"All right," Nadia agreed happily. "I could use a drink." Nadia opened the double doors and stopped short when she saw that they had two uninvited guests. A young woman and a young man. "Katherine- "

Before Nadia could finish her sentence the travelers started chanting and Nadia and Katherine felt a sharp pain in their heads as everything went dark.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-

Thank you so much for your patience! I rewrote the ideas that I had for season 2 and 3. I decided to continue the story under the title of "The Heiress" instead of breaking them up into two separate sequels.

 **Next up in Alive and Kicking:** Elijah encourages Klaus to calm down Caroline's anger over the fact that she has lost the twins, but things go from bad to worse when Klaus encourages Caroline to be more violent. Nadia and Katherine find themselves trapped by a group of travelers and one of them is known as Mr. Petrova-Katherine's father.


	26. Alive and Kicking

**Episode Two: Alive and Kicking**

Caroline stood in the middle of what looked like a graveyard, her blue eyes were flashing slightly as her eyes moved back and forth and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Where are they?"

"Calm down, love," Klaus whispered in her ear. "Be patient, darling. They will be here soon."

"Good," Caroline hissed, her small fangs were peeking through the corner of her mouth in hungry anticipation. According to Klaus this coven of witches known as the Olive coven of witches were well known for their strong-and somewhat illegal amount of magic that they practice. Which made it perfect for Caroline to ask them if they knew of a way to stop Esther from taking Regina and Henrik.

A second later a small group of witches appeared, they couldn't have been more than five or six, but they were giving both Klaus and Caroline the dirtiest looks that they could muster between them. The eldest witch took a step forward and narrowed their eyes at them. "What are you two doing here? Vampires are now allowed here."

"That's good," Caroline said sarcasm oozing in her voice. "But Klaus and I are not vampires. Oh, no we are something much more powerful."

The witch paled as the color seemed to drained from her face. "You're her. The daughter of Adriana Marin. The hybrid vampire-witch."

Caroline vamp flashed towards the witch and gripped her neck as she pinned her against the wall. "That woman is not my mother," her red eyes flashed. "Now why aren't you and your little coven useful for once and tell me how we can prevent a witch name Esther to stop meddling in from the other side."

"You can't," the other witch choked. "She's one of the most powerful witches- "

"Wrong answer." Caroline broke her neck without a second thought. One of the young witches started chanting a spell. _"Dorati mire- "_

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus and Klaus gave her the green light, a chill of excitement went down Caroline's spine as she sank her fangs into the first neck that she saw.

An hour later Caroline found herself drench with blood as she went up to her room to get cleaned up. The mission itself had been unsuccessful, there were still nowhere near close to finding Esther, but at least they had gotten some fun out of it. Not to mention that Caroline felt happy. It was good to take revenge on someone. Genevieve was dead so Caroline needed someone else to torture. She frowned when she saw Elijah standing there frowning and looking like the holy pope. "What do you want, Elijah?" she asked annoyed. "I really need to take a shower."

"You've had an eventful day."

Caroline gave him a slow, dry smirk as she started getting some new clothes from her closet. "I was having a crappy day so Klaus took me to interrogate some witches. They were useless but I had some fun at least."

"So would you like me to erase any traces of you and Klaus' fun."

"Don't start," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't start playing as if you're a saint. Your brother sacrifice my best friend and your girlfriend killed me."

Elijah ignored Katherine's mention. "I would have thought that you would hold yourself to a higher standard than Klaus."

"Well, I don't. He and I are the same and I'm starting to think that his methods of brutality work a lot better than mine."

* * *

"You took her on a witch hunt?" Elijah demanded, giving Klaus the dirtiest look that he could possibly muster.

Klaus simpered at him and said rather calmly. "I simply wanted the witches to locate the white oak stake and to find a way to get Esther off our back. When they were unable to do. I let Caroline have her fun."

"She grows more savage by the day," Elijah said sounding exhausted. "Can you not see that she's falling apart and you encouraging her to be more violent is not helping anyone."

"Caroline does not need to your criticism." Klaus snapped. "She knows very well what she's doing. She's a hybrid now. She needs to embrace what she truly is. Caroline will be just fine."

"The mother of your children deserve more than just fine," Elijah said exasperated. "She's the woman that you're supposed to love and you're letting her fall to pieces. You need to make her happy. Make her feel like a person again instead of a monster."

* * *

"I thought we could do this tomorrow as well." Caroline told Klaus as he entered her room. They had been sleeping in separate quarters since the twins' departures, but now Klaus suddenly missed her presence that had always been there when they had slept in the same room. "Maybe some other witches will hear and they will start paying more attention to our needs."

"Will you please stop speaking nonsense," Klaus snapped. "We're walking a very thin line, Caroline. What we did today was a onetime thing and it must not happen again."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Since when are you so uptight?" she laughed. "Let me guess Elijah got under your skin."

"This has nothing to do with Elijah, but it has everything to do with you." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "We are entering another kind of game, so you must stop acting so childish and be prepared to fight."

* * *

Katherine felt someone calling her name, but she was barely moving. "Katherine," she finally heads someone hissed a little louder. Her brown eyes opened and she turned around and saw Nadia tied back a few feet away from her. "Nadia," she croaked. "What happened?"

"What do you think," Nadia gowned as if it should have been obvious. Her hands were being tied by vervain ropes and she was bleeding. "Travelers happened." Katherine squinted her eyes shut as she slowly started remembering what happened. Katherine felt weak and like her skin was burning, she guessed they must have pumped her with vervain.

"But why?"

Nadia groaned. "Trust me, you don't want to know." As it turned out, her mother was like a magnet when it came to people trying to sacrifice her. "Shh, I can hear someone." They heard the voices that were whispering thanks to their vampire hearing.

"Andrei," they heard someone say, a female. "Are you sure about this. There are too many risks!"

"-We are prepared. Nothing will go wrong. Not like last time."

"What is it?" Nadia asked when she saw Katherine's shocked face.

"Andrei Petrova," she said slowly. "The name of my father. My dead father."

* * *

Elijah was waiting back at the compound looking anxious, but Klaus didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to comprehend his own wild thoughts not to mention that at the very least he was glad that Caroline was pouting back in her own room. "It worse that we thought." Klaus said. "I meet the so call famous witch named Cassie. I studied her the presence that she carried. I saw her hatred when she spoke of vampires. She just wasn't guide by our mother. She is our mother."

Elijah slumped in his seat. "What are we going to do?"

"I am going to kill her," Klaus hissed. "I will boil her bones and throw her to the dogs if that's what it takes, but she will not destroy our family."

"Niklaus- "

"What?" Klaus asked looking slightly panicked. "What could be more important than the return of our mother."

Elijah lowered his voice. "Our father. I saw him today. He was enslave with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him- "

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Then I believe that there is only one question that we must ask ourselves. Which of our parents do we kill first?"

-End of Chapter Two-

 **Next up in Every Mother's Son-** Still filled with anger Caroline refuses Esther's dinner invitation and instead decides to put Esther's body jumping spirit to a stop once and for all. Elijah goes in search of Katherine and meanwhile Esther tempts Caroline with an offer that she cannot refuse.


	27. Every Mother's Son

**Episode Three: Every Mother's Son**

Caroline was moody. That she knew perfectly and on that following Monday morning, Caroline for the first time in a matter of weeks woke up feeling well not pissed off which was an improvement to say the least from what she had been currently feeling.

She popped a grape in her mouth from the long, buffet style table in the middle. It was a nice treat from Klaus to awake to a buffet. She saw that Klaus was approaching her and she said. "Nice chef, is this one from Paris or Milan?"

"Neither," Klaus said flatly. "Even though I adore spoiling you, Caroline I had no hand in this perhaps Elijah did it."

Elijah frowned as he entered the compound. "This wasn't my doing."

Caroline frowned, the grape suddenly turning sour in her mouth. "Then who- "the platter in front of them started shaking and Klaus pulled the lid off. A black crow flew out startling Caroline. "What the hell?" Caroline screeched.

Klaus picked up the letter and looked at the elegant scrawl in the white envelope. "Well, what is this a letter from our beloved mother."

* * *

"I am not going to her stupid dinner party." Caroline announced flatly as she sat at the edge on Klaus' bed (well, her and Klaus' bed since she had slept there a handful of time.) Esther had sent them an invitation, inviting Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah to dinner, but Caroline had refused to go because she was sure that she was going to end up ripping Esther's eyeballs out.

"I didn't expect you too," Klaus said as he looked out the doorway towards the French Quarter. "Mother is dangerous and you may be a hybrid, but you don't match her strength."

Caroline snorted. "Thanks for that. Your mother and her weird psychos that she calls disciples almost tried to kill out babies, I don't care if I have to die trying. I won't stop until she is dead."

"You will do no such thing," Elijah said coolly. "Esther is a master at possessing, we need to stop her before she goes into another body. We need to find what she has planned before she finds a new host."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "She wants us all dead. We can assume that we know what she's planning."

Elijah was not amused by Caroline's sass. "Well then we have this opportunity to prepare for the worst."

* * *

"You were right," Caroline let Elijah and Klaus grudgingly know as she entered the compound. "Letting Oliver live was not such a bad plan after all." When Caroline had found out that Oliver, Jackson's best friend had been working with the witches, Caroline had been furious, but Elijah had convinced her to let him live, assuring him that he would be useful in the long run. "He informed me that your mother has another partner in crime. Another witch."

"Building alliances in her quest to destroy us no doubt," Klaus sounded bitter.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "You never told me why she hates you-or your siblings so much. She doesn't seem to have one maternal bone in her body."

"She didn't always use to be like this," Klaus said sadly. "I think it started when by brother Henrik died. She just lost it."

Caroline stared at him stunned. "I'm going crazy missing Regina and Henrik, if they had died, I think I would have just died with them."

Klaus caressed her cheek. "Believe me, love once we're finished with this she will be the one who will be dead."

Caroline pulled away. "There's something else too, Klaus. Marcel's witch the one that he choose to help us is captured in the quarter. I'm not going to the dinner party, but that doesn't mean that I can't help in some way."

Klaus scowled. "Lovely, mother is one step ahead as usual."

"That doesn't mean that she'll win. I'll convince her to do the spell, hell I will help her, but I need the necklace first."

Elijah frowned. "I don't like where this is- "

"Elijah," Caroline interrupted him. "I'm a hybrid now, I can handle myself and Esther doesn't care about me, now give me the necklace." Elijah did as he was told, but it was clear that he was not pleased to do so. He looked at her for a while before he said. "Marcel has the other thing that you need, be careful Caroline."

* * *

As it turned out perfectly to Caroline's disposition, Oliver had been in charge of guarding Marcel's witch Lenore. Caroline went to the cemetery and watched as Lenore was bound by shackles against the grim wall. "They hurt her pretty bad," Oliver said.

Caroline frowned. "Oliver, don't just stand there we need to get her out of here."

Oliver shook his head. "No way, I'm not risking my head off for this witch."

"Oliver," Caroline groaned. "You have to do your part, you owe me remember. We can't just leave her here. Oh, I know why don't we act as if someone jumped you. Then no one will be suspicious."

Oliver sighed knowing that he was not going to get out of this. "Fine, but just not the face all right."

* * *

"Why are you fighting this battle?" Lenore groaned as Caroline broke off the chains. "You're not a Mikaelson."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Well, I am. I'm the mother of two of them."

Lenore looked stunned. "The daughter of Adrianna May Marin?"

"That woman is not my mother," Caroline said impatiently. "And can you do the spell or not."

Lenore snorted. "After what that bitch and her lackey did to me I will do any spell you want!"

Caroline was growing impatient as she watched Lenore work. What was taking her so long? She handed over the necklace that Elijah had given her along with that awful snake. "And how does this work exactly?"

"The next time that she jumps she will receive a mark on the back of her hand. That way you will always know who she is."

Caroline sighed. "We still don't know why she's here. Do you know why, we know that she would rather see us all dead?"

"Love!" Lenore scoffed as she mixed up the potion. "What besides love can inflict such pain and cruelty and Esther? She is full of love."

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked, Lenore was shaking.

It took a while for Lenore to raise her head. "Yes. . .just getting my bearings."

Caroline saw that there was a mark in the back of her hand. No, they were too late. "It's you, isn't it Esther?"

Caroline stood frozen in place as her cell phone started buzzing. "Good ahead," Esther said. "You can answer it."

"Klaus," she said. "I'm at Lenore's shop- "

Her phone flashed from her hands. "That will be enough."

Caroline glared at her and raised her palm. "Delivare movitase." The spell was supposed to knock out a person.

Esther barely even flinched. "Little girl, you're going to have to try much harder than that."

"They will come for me"

"That my darling has been the plan all along."

Caroline's breathing quickened, but she didn't ask her to elaborate.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Esther continued in her sugary sweet voice that made Caroline sick to her stomach. "Tell me do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring to them, after all it was you that gave them hope. Children show us a world of possibilities they shield us from becoming bad people."

"If you're expecting sympathy, you're not going to get it."

"It's a terrible thing for a mother to fail her children." Esther said slowly. "As you well know, I offer you the freedom of being a hybrid a chance of a new life. I have the ability to change your life to return to you all that you have lost, for you to have a normal life, for you to have more children of your own. I have the ability to restore your soul into the body of a witch and also to bring back your friend Jackson who lost his life." Caroline blinked at her, was that possible.

"I assume that you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother!" Klaus roared interrupting their conversation. He threw a pebble towards Esther, but it was blocked. "You hide behind your spells like a coward."

"I did not come here to rage war."

"Everything you do is an act of war," Elijah said flatly.

Esther narrowed her eyes. "I have no intention to hurt Caroline, I've spoken my peace. Besides it's not Caroline who you should be worried about. Katherine? Do you remember her? She has been captured and I imagine being tortured as you speak."

Elijah paled. "You're lying."

"I'm not you will find the coordinates of her location in your bedroom, I'm not particularly cruel Elijah." Elijah left without another word.

Esther smiled and Caroline noticed that everything around her started shaking. "Ask Caroline to tell you my loving proposition."

"You're a fool if you think we will accept anything from you!" Klaus roared.

The glass shattered and a dozens of birds flew their way. "You're wrong Niklaus there will be a time when you will beg for it!"

* * *

"Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer," Klaus fumed. Klaus and Caroline were alone in the compound, Elijah had gone off to rescue Katherine. Elijah had gone into a panicky frenzy once he had realized that Katherine was in danger. Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the doppelganger not that she would ever admit it. "Besides the offer of rebirth what else did she say?"

"I don't know she rambled on a lot," Caroline piped up. "She blame you for what happened to me, to the twins- "

"Well in either case I'm hoping that you're not thinking about taking her offer," When Caroline didn't respond, Klaus said sharply. "CAROLINE!"

Caroline darted her blue eyes towards him and said annoyed. "Well, what do you want me to say, Klaus lie. I am thinking about it, I lost my children, this could change everything. The twins and I could live a normal life. Jackson could be brought back to life. So yes when your mother offers to wipe the slate clean excuse me for thinking about it."

"Who cares about that filthy wolf." Klaus snapped. "You we born to be a hybrid."

"I'm not meant to do anything that I don't want to Klaus," she said flatly. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Five-

 **Next up in Live and Let Die-** Elijah brings Katherine home much to Caroline's chagrin who wants nothing to do with the fellow doppelganger, but quickly learns that without her memories Katherine is a completely different person. In order to make up her loyalty towards the wolves and Jackson, Caroline tries to save the life of a few young wolves who are being manipulated by Esther. Finally, Elijah decided to teach a more innocent Katherine about self-defense.


	28. Live and Let Die

**Episode Four: Live and Let Die**

Katherine rubbed her wrists as she looked around the elegant house with Nadia trailing behind her. The last two days had been a blur, but Katherine believed it was because she and Nadia had been starved and practically drained off her blood.

She looked at the suited man in front of her who had eventually rescued them. She knew that his name was Elijah and that he had rescued them. Though rescue was apparently the wrong word, since as Elijah had told them that there was nobody in the house when he had come to rescue them. Had Katherine dreamed of it?

No, she couldn't have had. She had been sure that he had heard her father speaking. She could almost feel the name at the tip of her tongue.

A blond appeared and she flinched when she saw Katherine, even though Katherine attempted what she hoped was a friendly sort of smile. She turned to Elijah. "So they are here."

"They're here." Elijah said sounding firmer than usual as he squeezed Caroline's shoulder. "And I expect you to be courteous to them as you always are of course." Caroline gave them a sharp sort of smile.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Nice to meet you," Katherine said. "This is my daughter Nadia and I'm Katherine. Nice to meet you." Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but didn't say anything. Elijah broke then tension by telling Katherine to follow him so that he could show her to her room.

"You surprise me," Nadia said when Katherine and Elijah were out of an earshot. "In a good way. I have you in a much higher position that I did before."

"I am so honored," Caroline said sarcastically. Even though she had, had no real problem with Nadia she had never really like her either. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not doing this for you or for Katherine, I'm doing this for Elijah who frankly deserves better."

"I could say the same thing about my mother," Nadia said her Bulgarian accent strong. "Your Elijah was the one who erased her memories in the first place."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Look, just stay out of my way, ok. I have enough problems to deal with, without adding you and Katherine to the mix."

* * *

"I don't even see why we have to do this," Katherine murmured under her breathe as she watched the strange man who had saved her and invited her back to his home lead her to some gym inside an abandoned church. He claimed to be Nadia's friend, but Katherine didn't quite believe him since he and Nadia weren't exactly what you would call friendly. "I don't need self-defense, who's going to hurt me? I have no enemies."

Elijah hesitated. "You're going to need this and it will be good practice at any rate."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She saw Elijah take off his suit jacket and neatly folded it. Elijah faced her and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Give it your best shot."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed as she tried to punch him. Elijah grabbed the punch easily. "As a devout feminist I refuse to say that you hit like a girl. Again. More strength."

Katherine did this a second time with less success. "Concentrate, Katherine. I know that you can do better." Katherine narrowed her eyes as she motioned towards him. Thanks to her vamp speed she managed to get behind him and press him against the wall.

There was an amused smile on Elijah's face. "Good, now you must decide head or heart. You need to go in for the kill. Now." Katherine dug her hand inside his chest and Elijah grunted.

"Elijah?" Caroline said confused as she came down the stairs. "Is everything, ok."

Katherine removed her hand. "Everything is fine. Turns out I'm a fast learner."

"We need to talk," Caroline said.

A dark hair wolf named Aiden appeared. "What is he doing here?"

"Just hear him out."

"I need your help." Aiden said.

* * *

Elijah, Katherine, Marcel, Oliver and Caroline remained motionless as Aiden informed them that the witches and the wolves from enemy packs were rounding up triggered wolves and forcing them to break their curse so that they could use them in their army.

"This is heartless even for Finn," Elijah sounded disgusted. Apparently the elder Mikaelson had taken over the body of Vincent.

"Marcel, you know the quarter well," Caroline said. "Surely, you know someplace- "

"And go where Caroline, Esther has practically everyone worshipping at her feet."

Oliver scratched the back of his head. "We can take them deep into the bayou, there are some other tribes there."

Marcel sighed. "You wolves have never trust us before, why start now."

Aiden sighed. "One of the kids captured is my little brother. I'm not sending his off to war. Help us please."

Elijah tilted his chin. "Tell us what you need."

* * *

They had used Katherine as a distraction, though Caroline did not know if this was the best idea since memory erased Katherine was as useful as a baby vamp, plus they were running out of options and Caroline did not trust Nadia.

There was a festival in full swing and Katherine was walking around the streets with that flirting smile on her face. The plan was simple, Caroline thought so Katherine couldn't mess this up. She could see the small would be wolves walking around in costumes not knowing that the witches were going to use them so that they would practically be their slaves. Katherine was going to use her flirting charms to distract the wolf's leader and meanwhile Marcel and Oliver were going to get them out of the quarter. Caroline would lead them towards the van.

Bingo, Caroline thought as Katherine flirted with one of the wolf leaders practically throwing her chest in his face. She nodded towards Oliver who hissed at the kids to go in the opposite direction.

"Where to next?" Oliver asked Caroline anxiously.

"Come with me," Caroline said peering over her shoulder to make sure that Kat was still in her flirting mood. "Marcel has a truck ready, Elijah will take care of the rest of the wolves in the quarter and Klaus promises that he would make sure that the witches don't mess this up."

* * *

"I never thought I would say this, but good job," Caroline raised her cup and held it towards Marcel.

"Never say never," Marcel clicked his glass against Caroline's. They were back at Marcel's loft and the mission had gone well, except for the fact that Elijah and Oliver had been captured by Esther's minions. "And what we did was good today, even if it's going to cause problems between all of our factions."

Caroline turned her head slightly and saw that Katherine was by the window pouting, she couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Perhaps a temporary truce was in order. "It always gets worse before it gets better, Kat." She said as she handed her a glass of bourbon.

Katherine stared at her dumbfounded. "We just left Elijah out there."

"I know you're worried," Caroline squeezed Katherine's hand. "But Elijah can take care of himself."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Caroline sighed as she took a sip of her wine that she felt that she didn't deserve. Especially when she saw that Klaus was pacing around the room like a maniac. "I didn't think that it would get this bad."

"Well, you should have thought," Klaus snapped with much more anger than he had intended. He saw Caroline flinched and he softened slightly. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I just can't see why you're so interested in those wolves anyway."

Caroline shrugged. "I just feel like I owe it to them, especially after Jackson, we will get Elijah back, Klaus I promise."

"I know we will," Klaus squeezed her hand. "We are more powerful than my fool of my mother. So have you've given any more thought to what she offered you."

Caroline nodded. "I have. I know the thought makes you angry, but I have your mother drives a hard bargain."

Klaus tensed up. "So I assume this means that you have accepted her offer."

Caroline snorted. "Hell would have to freeze over before I accept anything with your mother involved."

* * *

Elijah woke up slowly unsure of where he was in the first place. He let out a small groan, not that, that was improving things. He heard chains rattling slightly. "What do you want?" he demanded to his obviously derange mother.

Esther looked at him sadly. "I just want us to be a family again, Elijah. But for that I'm afraid you're going to have to be purified."

Elijah felt a sharp pain in his head as everything became black.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Six-

 **Next up in Red Door-** Katherine grows worried when Elijah fails to turn up, but she doesn't know why she so worried about a man she just met. Caroline finds herself in hot water when she finds out that she has been captured by Klaus' father and mortal enemy-Mikael.


	29. Red Door

**Episode Five: Red Door**

"What do you mean that your father that you had locked up in your trunk is gone?" Caroline's eyes narrowed as she looked towards him. "And you didn't bother to tell me? When were you going to tell me that you had your psychotic father locked away in your truck and that he was seconds away from ripping our throats off."

"He is not ripping anyone off, and he's not gone." He scoffed, trying to hide his nervousness. "I'll find him Caroline, he won't be far off, wherever I go he seems to follow."

"We'll find him."

"No, you're not going."

"I'm a hybrid- "

"And so am I," Klaus said with a little more force than necessary. "And I won't allow you to get hurt, especially not by him, please, love."

Caroline sighed as her shoulders relax. "Fine, I'll give you two hours, but if you're not back by then I will start looking for you."

* * *

"Tell me, Nadia something is wrong, I can feel it," Katherine said her eyes becoming hard, little slits. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Nadia said as she played with the leftover strawberry on her plate. "I told you that you're just imagining it."

Katherine scoffed. "I'm not imagining anything." She looked over her shoulder and saw Caroline's close door. She had not seen the blond for a couple of hours now and she didn't know why the thought worried her. It wasn't like Caroline and her were friends, but now Katherine had another nervous feeling in her stomach.

It had been more than a day since her savior had disappeared and Katherine had no idea why she was so worried, especially since she had only talk to him a handful of times and he and Nadia didn't seem to be "friends."

"What aren't you saying to me?" Katherine said sounding frustrated. "I know that you're not saying something. Why am I'm so worried about a man I have only meet once? I know you're hiding something from me," she slapped the table. "Nadia, tell me."

Nadia looked up and said. "There is something," a part of her wanted to keep it hidden forever, but Nadia knew that she couldn't do it to her mother, besides Elijah's compulsion, must be wearing off. "You're not insane, Elijah, Elijah was your boyfriend, but he erased your memories."

Katherine's jaw clenched. "Why?"

"You killed Jackson and the rest of Caroline's pathetic wolves."

"Who?" Katherine scoffed and Nadia briefly told her, about what she had done to betray Caroline. Katherine's face crumbled. "Why would I do that?"

Nadia sighed. "You wanted to become a vampire so badly even if it ruined your only friendship."

Katherine tensed. "Then we need to find him, we need to find Elijah. We need to get my memories back."

* * *

It had happed so fast, that Caroline still was slightly unsure of how it happened in the first place. At first she had stayed in the compound, worried out of her mind when someone had knocked her against the head. When she had woken up, Caroline had seen that Mikael had tied her arms together with some kind of rope that was steel gray and preventing her magic from making an appearance, he happily informed her. Now she was being dragged against the bayou like some kind of toy."

"Ow!" Caroline scowled at him annoyed. "Would you you mind, telling me exactly what we're doing. Besides the obvious?"

"You're a smart girl, sweetheart figure it out," Mikael scowled. "I may be weak, but once I feed my strength will happily return to what it once was. I was compelled a few lonely traverses to join me at our destination. You my dear are lavage, Niklaus seems to care about you, though I don't know why and you did give birth to his devil offspring- "

"There is only one devil here and is not my children!" Caroline demanded as Mikael let her towards the storage house where five compelled victims were already ready to be eaten. Caroline watched in disgust and Mikael drained their blood.

"Don't you get tired?"

"Pardon me, sweetheart?"

"I swear don't you get tired," Caroline repeated again. "You've been fighting this war for a 1000 years why don't you give it a rest?"

Mikael stared at her. "Why do you defend that monster? Oh, don't tell me you're in love with him of course. You're just as big of a monster as he is. All the defending that you do, he murders his own mother, he had his youngest brother killed, you will probably be the next person on his list. But don't worry, Caroline. I'll take care of you and get my revenge once and for all."

* * *

Klaus was an idiot. He should have known that Mikael wouldn't have come after him. He would have come after the thing that Klaus most loved, Caroline. It was his stupidity that had gotten Caroline kidnapped and the trail of blood in the bayou wasn't helping his nerves.

"What?" he scowled when he heard his ringing phone.

"We need to find Elijah," Katherine's bossy tone was on the other side. "The jerk erased my memories and I would very much like to have them back."

"Sorry love," Klaus said looking around the bayou. "But you did break his heart in the first place and you know how Elijah likes everything to be picture perfect. And I'm a tad busy at the moment your soap opera drama will have to wait."

"What is more important than your brother?"

"My life for starters and Caroline's life and currently Mikael has both, but if you see my dear brother tell him, his help would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

Her blood, Klaus stiffened. He could smell her blood, she was around here somewhere. But the question was where. He could feel his feet barely touching the ground because he was moving so fast. He finally stopped short in front of a shed. Klaus opened the door and found Mikael strangling Caroline. "You're going to pay for hurting her!"

"Klaus- "Caroline managed to whisper.

Mikael threw him a cold smile. "Oh, how sweet the husband whines for his bitch." He held Papa Tunde's blade in front of him. "Perhaps I'll jab this in her while you watch."

Klaus vamp speed towards Mikael causing him to throw Caroline to the floor. Her vision fluttered for a second. When her eyesight seemed to recover. She saw Klaus and Mikael fighting as Klaus managed to pull Mikael to the floor. Klaus' eyes looked crazy and he scoffed. "What's the matter? Not as weak as you remember?"

Caroline's eyes flashed as she watched Mikael pulled out a stake. She could feel her heart stopping inside her chest. The white oak. "K- "the name froze at the tip of Caroline's tongue, but for some reason she couldn't say anything else. She watched as Mikael buried the stake in Klaus' chest and she froze as Klaus let out a scream in pain and fell to the floor.

"No, no," Caroline felt her eyes filling with tears as she raced towards him, cradling his head. "No, Klaus no, Klaus wake up please, Klaus." She removed the stake as best as she could even though he hands were bound and she relaxed when she saw the color returning to his skin.

"What the hell are you doing, you little bitch!" Mikael demanded.

Caroline pointed the stake towards him. "I will end you, Mikael. I'm tired of playing around. I will end you." Mikael raced towards her, but Marcel surprised him by gripping his neck. "Now enough!" Mikael hollered. "This had been a long parade of fools and I will enjoy killing every last one of you."

Katherine flashed towards him and bit him across his neck, Davina appeared behind her, her face pale. "Klaus!" Caroline cried out when she saw that Klaus was standing up. "You're alive."

Klaus gave her a small smile as he squeezed her shoulder, he faced Mikael.

"It's over Mikael, you're outnumbered, are you going to beg for your miserable life?"

Mikael snorted. "You think people makes you strong? It just proves how weak you really are come fight me when you don't have women, fools, and children fighting your battles."

* * *

"Klaus, I told you I'm fine," Caroline tried to push Klaus away, but he wouldn't let her and instead was petting her cheek. "Whatever Mikael did, he is gone. I'm healed. So stop worrying."

"I will always worry about you, love," Klaus murmured. "You pulled the stake out. A minute later and I would have been dead."

"We would both have been dead, I'm part of your sire line, remember and I would rather not leave our kids to be orphans. We have to thank Davina."

"Well, we can't have that," Klaus mused. "You know that has been the first time in a thousand years that I've seen him run."

"He was weak, don't worry. He will come back. He knew he was outmatched."

Marcel cleared his throat as he came in. "We checked the perimeter. He's gone."

"I appreciate the assistance."

Marcel smiled. "Hey, if you die, I die. Just call me selfish."

Katherine came forward, they could hear the click click of her boots. "Now we have a bigger problem, we need to focus on getting Elijah back."

* * *

 _Elijah's eyes fluttered opened and he could feel his muscles relax as he opened his eyes and saw who was next to him, Katherine. She gave him that lazy sort of smile that he loved on her and he could see her bare shoulder. "Good morning."_

" _Morning, love," Katherine said as she kissed him and patted his cheek. "Now don't look so tense and be happy. We're finally together and we're finally safe."_

 _Elijah closed his eyes and murmured, his shoulders finally relaxing. "Yes, together forever now, Katerina."_

"What did you do to him?" Finn asked Esther as they stood side by side and watched as Elijah struggled with his chains.

Esther smiled at him slightly. "I let him dream."

"That was considerate of you."

Esther shrugged. "I can't lead him out of the darkness without telling him of the good things to come. And the Petrova doppelganger is one of those things. When he wakes up, he will be begging me to make him into something better."

-End of Twenty-Seven-

 **Next up in** **Wheel Inside the Wheel** \- While Elijah is ill, Klaus goes in search of an antidote and runs into Esther who gives him surprising information about Caroline's mom-Adriana Marin. Caroline speaks to her children via Rebekah and Katherine seeks out her father to seek a sort of compromise.


	30. Wheel Inside the Wheel

**Episode Six: Wheel Inside the Wheel**

Caroline stopped short when she heard shouting. She wrinkled her nose. As much as she loved Klaus did he have to torture people while he could simply have bribed them. Men, they liked to do everything the hard way. In all honesty Caroline did not like getting her hands dirty if she didn't have too.

She went to the room that they had shared before the twins had been taken away from her. There was blood all over the room and she frowned when she saw Klaus washing his hands in the sink. "Hey," she frowned. "I loved that carpet. It was made with real Italian silk you know."

"Sorry, love," Klaus shrugged, thought she doubted that he was sorry. "I'll buy you another one."

Caroline sighed. "I take it that the interrogation didn't go well."

Klaus shook his head. "All of these witches are delicate creatures. They fall dead like flies. But like I suspected my mother has Elijah."

Caroline brightened up. "Great, let's go and find her."

Klaus shook his head. "Esther is too powerful; we need to draw her out. A simple locater spell won't work, Caroline. I'll change my shirt and then I'm going to go find my brother. You'll stay here."

"And let Elijah there to rot? I don't think so. Elijah has gotten my back so many times. What kind of person would I be if I just abandoned him?"

"But you're not abandoning him, Elijah would understand. Besides Esther is powerful and she won't think twice about using you as bait, besides I can't save Elijah if I'm bust saving you." His face softened. "Talk to Rebekah, talk to the twins. You perfected that silencing spell. No one will know and it will give you something to think about."

Regina and Henrik. Caroline stopped short. "Fine, but if you need anything. Anything at all, please let me know."

* * *

Katherine sat in a nearby café sipping her coffee even though she had added way too much sugar because she was so nervous. She had added way too many sugars to her coffee and now it was too sweet, since she preferred her coffee dark. But she needed something to take her mind off what Nadia had told her. How dare, Elijah erase her memory what had she even done to him?

Katherine had thought about asking Caroline to reverse it, since she knew that witches sometimes could, but Nadia had informed Katherine that Caroline was still a baby witch, not to mention that the blond was still pissed at Katherine for her "betrayal."

So now Katherine was in a café drinking bad coffee. She saw an older, tall dark hair approach her with a scruffy beard. Katherine felt a chill go down her spine. She knew who this man was, this man was the one who had captured her and Nadia. Andrei. The body that her "deceased" father had taken after Katherine had thought that Klaus had killed him.

"Don't be frightened," Andrei said softly as he sat across from her. "I'm not here to harm you, I'm just here to talk."

"Is that so?" Katherine asked sarcastically, her voice filled with sarcasm. "And the day that you captured Nadia and me and started draining me and Nadia of blood, was that considered an act of affection."

Andrei had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't want to harm you, even if you're this," he said with obvious disgust at her vampire form. "You are my daughter, Katerina even after all the sins that you have committed."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "And what sins would those be? Getting pregnant out of wedlock? Falling in love? You do realize that your granddaughter is a vampire like me, right?"

Andrei's jaw clenched. "And why is that, that you're suddenly interested in me," Katherine asked fuming. "You were never exactly around these past 500 years." She paused. "Let me guess you need something for your precious coven."

"Katerina, please," Andrei said. "It's for the good of the coven."

"Oh, right the stupid coven," Katherine spat as she stood up. "That's all you care about. What do you need? My blood? I would happily give it to you if I means that you will leave me the hell alone."

"It's not just your blood that we need," Andrei said looking at her. "It's sacrifice."

Katherine paused an Andrei continued. "You see every 500 we need to have a sacrifice; we need a doppelganger along with other magical objects to complete the ritual. And you my daughter are one."

"How sweet. You do know that there is one in Mystic Falls right?"

"She needs to have birthed a child. She has not." Andrei said. "You have lived a long, full life Katerina. Wouldn't you rather fine peace while helping your coven along the way."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. Great it was the moonstone thing all over again. Did everyone want her dead. "No, thanks. I would rather live." She looked over her shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to throw up now."

* * *

Klaus stood in the outskirts of the French quarter in the burning remains of the Governor's house. He flinched slightly when he felt someone behind him. Esther. "Well, how lovely to see you," he said sarcastically. "Now how about I avoid killing you and you bring me back my brother."

Esther threw Klaus a coy smile. "He's preoccupied at the moment, but don't worry after I fix him I will happily return him to you. I have lied in the pass I admit, but I'm determined to make you and Elijah into the men that you were both meant to be." She paused. "This plantation was once so beautiful and now it's ruined." She looked at him. "When your dear Caroline first got pregnant admit it you weren't thrilled Klaus. All you wanted was to take over the quarter. Tell me, Niklaus how did that help your relationship?"

Klaus scoffed. "Is this some motherly critique well in all honesty I don't want to hear it. You're no better than Mikael and like you, you seemed to have crawled out the grave to ruin your children," he paused when he noticed Esther's surprise face. "Oh, what's wrong? Kol didn't tell you, I guess he is not so much of a Mama's boy after all."

"If Mikael has retuned we need to get rid of him and fast," Esther said tensely. "But you must know Niklaus that your father was not always such a monster. He loved you, he loved all of you. It was after Freya, our firstborn died that he became this cold hearted monster you think that he is."

Klaus threw her bitter look. "Until he found out that I was not his real son. What was my father's name, Ansel? Why didn't he look after me? Or did you managed to poison his mind as well."

Esther looked hurt. "Ansel loved you, but I prohibit him to speak to you."

Klaus looked at her with rage as he pounced towards her. "Enough, I tried playing nice, now tell me where Elijah is!

Esther simply broke his neck with a quick snap of her fingers.

* * *

Caroline didn't know why she was so nervous especially when she was just using the phone. It had been a while since she had talked to Rebekah and baby talked with the twins. Klaus didn't want her to do it too often because of fear that Esther would know about them.

She put down her phone several times before she finally growled to herself, to just get it over with. Klaus thought that it was ok, not to mention that she was dying to speak to the twins even though they couldn't you know answer back.

She dialed Rebekah's phone number and Rebekah answered on the first ring. "Bekah, hi it's Caroline."

"Care," Rebekah on the other side seemed glad to hear her. "Hello, you have you've been? How have all of you've been?"

Caroline tucked back a piece of blond hair. "It's been complicated. Katherine is back."

"Is she?" Rebekah didn't seem to approve. "And Klaus and Elijah?"

"They are both gone for now," Caroline said slowly. She didn't want to worry Rebekah. "Are they. . .there?"

"Of course, they just woke up from their nap, give me a second," Caroline heard some cooing on the other end and Caroline felt her shoulders slump. Oh, how she wished that she could speak to them. Or see them. "I put you on speaker, Caroline."

"Thanks, Rebekah," Caroline cleared her throat. "Hello, darling. Hello, Regina. Hello, Henrik. Hello my lovely darlings, how I missed you. Daddy and I have missed you so much and don't worry we'll find a way to bring you back home soon. I swear."

* * *

"Had a nice nap?"

Klaus opened his eyes when he heard Esther's voice. He noticed that it was already dark. How long had he slept? He looked at Esther. "I was remembering." He said. "I found my real father shortly after Mikael killed him."

"My darkest period," Esther paused. "You said you wanted Elijah. He's chained to a wall, sleeping in the cemetery. I lifted the spell, now when he wakes he will be able to make his own decisions regarding his life. But there is something I must speak to you about Niklaus and is quite urgent. It's about the mother of your twins, Caroline."

Klaus stiffened. "What about her? I don't want you to bring, Caroline into this."

Esther ignored him. "This is not about her. This is about, Caroline's real mother the witch that helped the wolves a few decades ago, Adriana May Marin."

Klaus scowled at her. "What about her? That witch is dead, Caroline's adopted mother confirmed it. She's as dead as a doornail, she drowned or something. Why is this important. Dearest mother if you know something why don't you spit it out."

"What if I told you that Adriana was alive." Esther said. "What if I told you that she never died in the first place."

Klaus shook his head. "She was a mere witch. She drowned and is buried ten feet under. There was proof and if your suggesting that she's a ghost."

"No, not a ghost. A hybrid," Esther said quietly. "Do you know how rare hybrids are especially a witch/vampire. It's a crime against nature. Yet, the mother of your children is one and her mother is one as well."

Klaus scowled at her. "So you're telling me that Adriana is alive and well, and a hybrid no less. Why has she not visited her daughter."

"Perhaps she's lacking motherly love," Esther said. "All I'm saying Niklaus is be careful, she is not like your simple, little Caroline. She will aim for the kill, if and when she decides to show up."

"How generous of your mother," Klaus said trying not to show his feelings. "But I can assure you that neither Caroline or I are afraid of Adriana." Without another word he vamp speeded through the woods. He stopped short when he felt a presence. His eyes stopped on a dark hair man. Ansel. He was looking at Klaus with such hope that it frightened him.

"Is this one of your foul tricks, Esther?" Klaus shouted.

"No, Niklaus," Ansel spoke. "I'm truly your father. I am your flesh and blood."

Klaus forced himself not to look at him. "You've been dead for a 1000 years!"

"And I've watched you from the Other Side, until I managed to escape and found myself in the land of the wolves."

Klaus shook his head. "No, this is all Esther's work she wants me to accept her bargain."

"I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of bargains, you are my son," he caressed him son's face.

"If what you say is real, you are nothing to me. You can crawl back to whatever hell you came from."

* * *

Klaus had managed to get away from Esther and he had found out where his mother was keeping Elijah, chained up. He broke his chains and attempted to wake him. "Elijah, Elijah brother wake up."

Esther approached him from behind and said. "He won't wake, not just yet, which gives us time for you and I to discuss my final offer."

"You promise me Elijah's safe return or was that just a lie, like the beast outside who claims to be my father."

Esther leaned forward. "He is your father. I pulled him from there Other Side, he has happily joined the wolves there. I brought him here to be the father that you never had, to teach you to be the man that you always wanted to be. You can join him."

"His return changes nothing!" Klaus fumed.

Esther looked bewildered. "It changes everything, don't you see, this is your last chance for salvation, you will spend all of your life unloved. Why must you not trust me- "

"BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR MY DAUGHTER AND MY SON!" Klaus screamed as he wrapped his hand around her throat. "YOUR OWN BLOOD, MY CHILDREN."

"Niklaus," Esther gasped. "I had to."

"You declared war when you came after my family and so I must punish you in the only way that I can." Klaus let her go and picked up Elijah and left Esther alone.

* * *

Caroline had been so happy with the phone call to the twins and Rebekah that for the first time in months she had actually made dinner and had set the dining room to look nice for everyone. Now she was just waiting for Klaus to show up. She could already smell the fresh roasted chicken when she heard the door. "Klaus, you made it and just in time- "

Caroline stopped short when she saw Klaus's face. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he croaked. "Everything is wrong." He noticed the dinner. "What's this?"

"I made dinner, I know it's been a while. But speaking to the twins really brightened my mood." She frowned. "But obviously your day didn't go well, that's wrong. Where's Elijah?'

"In his room."

"So that's it Esther delivered you to him, no questioned asked."

Klaus frowned. "Not exactly, nothing to trouble you with. But I did find out something."

"What?"

"Your mother, your real mother Adriana May Marin. She's not dead, she's very much alive. Apparently she never drowned, she survived. She's a hybrid love, like you according to my mother."

"That's impossible," But Caroline looked doubtful. "Right?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't seem fake. The point is doing you want to find her?"

Caroline was quiet for a moment. "No," she finally said. "She was never there when I needed her and I don't need her now. If she knows what's good for her, she will stay far away." She caressed his arm. "Anything else that you would like to tell me."

Klaus hesitated before he kissed her temple. "No, that's all, love.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!

 **Up next in Chasing the Devil's Tail-** Caroline, Nadia, and Katherine work on a plan to capture Finn in his new body for good. Elijah haunted by his time with Esther restores Katherine's memories, and Katherine must figure out what she will do in order to ensure her survival.


	31. Chasing the Devil's Tale

**Episode Seven: Chasing the Devil's Tail**

Katherine knew for a fact that Klaus had brought Elijah home last night, even though he hadn't let anyone see him, not even Caroline who was practically his wife. Katherine was getting impatient and she wanted to see him. Not only because she wanted her memories back because whether Nadia and Caroline wanted to believe it or not, she did care about him and she was worried.

She opened the double doors and saw Elijah on the bed with Klaus hunched up over him, Katherine touched his shoulder and Klaus flinched. "What are you doing?" Katherine blurted out.

"I'm trying to get into Elijah's thoughts in order to wake him," Klaus seemed annoyed by Katherine's presence. "What are you doing here, Katerina?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she looked at Elijah. "I want to see, Elijah. That is allowed right your highness?" she looked at a small flower shaped sign on Elijah's arm. "What is this?"

Klaus frowned. "My mother used to use this on Mikael to calm him down when he returned from a trip more violent than usual. Esther would use a plant to wake him up, that plant must be the in bayou. I'll go get it, you stay here and watch over the compound with Caroline."

"You know Caroline still isn't speaking to me," Katherine stopped. "And I'm going with you, we are going to find that plant, we're going to wake Elijah, and then I'm going to beat up your damn mother and punish her for what she did to me."

Klaus looked at her seriously. "Stay clear of her, Katerina. She will not think twice about hurting you and I would like Elijah to wake up and see you very much alive. So for once in your life do as your told." Without waiting for a response he left the room.

Katherine stopped for a bit and then caressed his face. "Everything will be all right, Elijah. I swear it."

"Katherine?" Katherine flinched when she realized that she had been overhead. She turned around and saw Caroline by the doorway. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Caroline gulped. "Well plans changed. I just received a call from Marcel. He has a plan to take down Kol and Finn once and for all."

"Kol and Finn?"

"Klaus and Elijah's brothers," Caroline replied patiently. "They were revived by Esther and recently took over the bodies of witches named Caleb and Vincent. The sooner we trap them the sooner that Esther loses. Now where is Nadia?"

* * *

Aiden, Marcel, Nadia, Katherine, and Caroline were all surrounding Marcel's in his new home out of the city figuring out ways in how they were going to lure Marcel. Nadia was currently going to act as bait.

"I still can't see why I can't do it," Katherine said motioning towards her daughter. "I could flirt with Finn and break his legs in under five minutes."

"You're a Petrova doppelganger," Caroline pointed out as she looked up from the map of the city. "Finn knew Tatia before he is bound to figure out that he's seen you someplace before."

"I just don't see why we need to risk Nadia."

Nadia squeezed her hand. "I will be fine." She turned to Marcel. "I convinced a witch to send these to me. She owned me a favor." She pulled out a brown box and opened it. Inside was a pair of shackles with chains.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And what do these do, exactly?"

"I remember this," Marcel smiled. "A few centuries ago there was a war against the voodoo queens. Put them on a witch and they can't do magic."

Caroline turned to Nadia when she saw that Katherine still looked worried. "Nadia, you're the bait, are you sure that you're ok with it?"

Nadia nodded. "We need to get rid of Esther for good and if this is what it takes then let's go for it."

* * *

Katherine watched from the church balcony as Nadia who was playing the role of human and Finn's date walked into the church. "This place is beautiful," Nadia was saying.

Finn next to her chuckled. "Yes, it's beautiful landmark. Almost as beautiful as you."

"Finn, you flatter me," Katherine watched as Marcel swooped in and grabbed Nadia. Finn's eyes bulge out as he started screaming for Nadia's return.

Caroline stepped forward her hands across her chest. "This ends now, Finn. You and your mother has cause enough damage to last a lifetime and you're going to pay for that now." Caroline raised her hand. " _Devita me colatvera tesidore."_

Finn held his neck as he struggled to breath, whatever Caroline was doing she was causing him to be unable to breath, Caroline moved her hand and pressed Finn against the wall. Finn forced himself to stand up, he glared at Caroline. " _Dielamese bloode sangria."_

Caroline's eyes widened as she started spitting out blood. Finn smirked at her, "My dear Caroline, you might be a hybrid, but you lack practice and I have the best teacher," Caroline started vomiting blood. "Now I wonder how I shall give your body to your beloved, in little pieces or simply your heart?"

Katherine managed to leave where she was hidden by the church pew. Katherine came behind Finn and placed the magic shackles on his wrists. Finn looked confused and Katherine huffed. "This time we're ahead of the game."

* * *

"I heard you were awake," Katherine said slowly as she stepped into Elijah's room where Elijah seemed to be straightening his suit for the tenth time. "How are you feeling, is everything. . . stable?"

"Everything is stable," Elijah concluded with a forced smile on his face. "I heard that you know then, that I erased your memories."

Katherine nodded. "I do, and I know why you did it, but I don't appreciate it. You can't control me anymore Elijah. I'm not your doll to play with."

"I never thought- "

"You did," Katherine gave him a sad smile. "You were always a control freak. But I want them back, Elijah. I want my memories back. I deserve that at least. Don't I?"

Elijah didn't speak for a moment as he patted her cheek. "You do," he looked at Katherine before he compelled her. "Katerina, remember everything that I compelled you to forget."

Katherine closed her eyes as she felt every single memory come back, she pulled away from Elijah. She looked at him with hurt eyes. "I have to go."

"Katerina, please don't go."

Katherine ignored him as she left the room, she ran into Nadia. "So you remember everything?"

Katherine nodded slowly. "I do."

"So are you ready to leave?"

"Not yet," Katherine said. "First we must defeat Esther and get Caroline to her children. It's the least that I can do."

Nadia didn't look pleased with the plan. "And then?"

"Now we must plan about what we are going to do with my father."

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus stormed into the garden as he watched Caroline step inside after their battle with Finn. Marcel was taking care of Kol. "You could have gotten killed! Katerina informed me about your lovely plan."

"Why would Katherine inform you?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Klaus shrugged. "She was worried about her daughter's safety which I admit was rare, it was not entirely uncommon. What the hell were you thinking, Caroline. Regina and Henrik need you."

"I know they need me," Caroline said patiently. "And will you please start acting like it was a suicide mission because it wasn't. I knew what I was doing and I'm going to play a part in this battle. I'm not going to let you take care of everything." She paused. "Why are you all covered in blood?"

Klaus's breathing lowered. "Ansel. That was the name of my father, my real father. There was something I didn't tell you last time, love. Esther revived my father and now he's dead. I killed him. This is his blood."

Caroline stared at him stunned for a second. "You killed him, why?"

Klaus blurted out. "He was a threat, Caroline! To me, to our family. He knew about Regina and Henrik. He would have babbled it to my mother, I couldn't risk it, I couldn't Caroline, I couldn't trust him."

"Oh, Klaus," Caroline whispered as she ran a hand through his blond hair. "Oh, darling. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes," Klaus' voice was stone cold. "I did."

* * *

Caroline stopped when she saw Katherine standing in the hallway. "Oh," she looked at the doppelganger. "Hey, I didn't get to thank you earlier- "

"I'm sorry," Katherine blurted out. "Elijah gave me my memories back, I know what I did to regain my vampirism back, and I'm sorry. It was selfish and I suck, and I'm really bad at apologizing. . .. but I am sorry. You were a good friend to me and I screwed it up. Like I always do."

Caroline didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes, you screw thing Kat, but that doesn't mean that you always have to screw things over. You're evil, Kat, but you're not a monster. I miss Jackson and I don't think I can ever forgive you for planning his death, but I can try."

Katherine put her hands on her hips. "So we're good."

Caroline smiled slightly. "We're good."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked Elijah as they exited Elijah's room. "I assume that your talk with Katerina did not go so well. She looked furious."

"It did not go well," Elijah admitted. "But I suspected that that was the case. I gave her, her memory back."

Klaus nodded. "Well, brace yourself, after the message I send to Esther tonight she will rain hell on us."

Marcel smiled as him and Caroline approached them. "Good, you're awake. We have a little surprise for you from me and Caroline. You're welcome."

Confused Klaus and Elijah went into the compound and found Finn and Kol in their new bodies against one of the railings. "Kidnapping?" Kol scoffed. "A nice way to start a family reunion."

Klaus smiled. "Well, let's just see how we'll end it!"

-End of Chapter Twenty-Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!

 **Up Next in The Brotherhood that Cared Forgot** -While Elijah goes to warn Rebekah about Esther, Caroline helps Nadia encounter information about the Travelers. Katherine and her father have a talk, while Klaus surprised Caroline with the notion that they will finally see their children.


	32. The Brothers that Cared Forgot

**Episode Eight: The Brotherhood that Cared Forgot**

Rebekah smiled as she looked at Regina and Henrik who were curled up in one of the baby swings at the park. Rebekah could hardly believe how big they were already. They had Caroline's big blue eyes and Klaus' soft sandy hair. Even their personalities collided.

Regina was a fussier baby with quite a temper while Henrik was a calmer baby who only cried when he was hungry or needed to have his diaper changed. Rebekah raised her head when she heard a bird cried out. A starling.

Her mother had been fond of those birds. She froze. Was the bird staring at her? No, it couldn't be, right. But they were staring at her and at the twins. "Come on loves," Rebekah tried to keep her voice even tempered as she got the babies and placed them inside the car as she fished for her phone. "Nik, it's me. Esther found us. I got the babies, but it was her bloody starlings. I have no idea where to go."

"Go west," came Klaus frantic reply as he turned to the side where Elijah was monitoring Kol and Finn. "I'll tell Caroline."

"Do not tell, Caroline!" Rebekah hissed. "You'll only worry her more and the only advantage that we have is that Esther thinks that the babies are dead. Text me the plans."

* * *

Why are you helping?" Nadia asked Caroline as they were deep inside the books in the Mikaelson family collection. Apparently, Klaus and Elijah collected more than rare first editions and volumes of Shakespeare. "I thought you couldn't stand neither Katherine or myself and wanted us far away."

"Katherine and I patch things up," Caroline wrinkled her nose as she saw a particularly dusty book. "Besides just because she killed Jackson doesn't mean that I want her dead. Besides I know Katherine. She will make it up to me sooner or later."

Nadia shrugged. "That's some confidence. If only your dear friends Elena and Bonnie could see you now."

Caroline flinched.

"I meant that as a compliment."

Caroline changed the conversation. "So have Katherine and Elijah talked since the. . .incident?"

"Not really, you know how Katherine is. She's going to need more than flowers and heartfelt apologies to get over the fact that Elijah erased her memories."

Caroline tucked back her blond hair. "Well, I hope they figure it out. She and Elijah make a cute couple, Katherine makes Elijah seem less uptight and Katherine sometimes needs someone to reel her in. What exactly are we looking for again?"

"Something that we can help Katherine with," Nadia said shifting through the row of books. "My grandfather is hell bent of making this sacrifice in order to make the Travelers stronger and once again my mother has the one thing that they need. Doppelganger blood. If I can stop my grandfather from using my mother as a scape goat, then we'll be one step ahead. Thanks to your in laws we might be able to bite this in the bud earlier than expected."

Caroline looked at her. "Klaus and I are not married."

"You might as well be. How long do you think until he pops the question?"

Caroline snorted. "I doubt that Klaus believes in marriage. That's more Elijah's thing-oh, Nadia how about this? Could this work?" Caroline had opened to one of the pages of the books. "I recognize the word traveler, but the rest is in Arabic or Russian or something."

Nadia quickly read through the pages. "Yes, this is exactly what've been looking for. It will buy us some time before we have to do the stupid ritual. They're going to need two things to complete the ritual. If we can get them before them, we might have a chance."

"What are those things exactly?"

"A traveler's knife and a medallion."

* * *

Katherine was getting impatient, not only was she in a foul mood because she was still not over the fact that Elijah had erased her memories, but now she had to meet her father who had asked her to meet him there. Why Katherine was doing such a stupid thing, she had no idea. All she knew was that it better be worth it.

Andrei walked through the large tombs. "Katerina," he looked fondly at her. "You came."

"Not because I wanted to," Katherine said. "Now what do you want?"

"To speak to you," Andrei said. "Have you thought about our agreement."

"You mean the one where I die for the stupid coven that you kicked me out of. Yeah, no thanks." She put her hands on her hips. "Why are you here."

Andrei sighed. "I was hoping you would have changed your mind."

Katherine frowned and she felt a chill go down her spine and she saw dozens of Travelers come towards her chanting. Katherine felt a sharp pain in her head and she narrowed her eyes at Andrei. She managed to grab an iron rod and managed to jab three Travelers.

"Katerina!" Andrei bellowed as he went towards his fallen teammates. "Listen to reason."

Katherine's breath became heavy as she forced her legs to move. It looks like she was going to be on the run again.

* * *

"Where have you've been Rebekah?" Klaus asked later that evening. He had spent the entire day torturing Finn and Kol in their new bodies which had proved wortless since neither of them were talking. Kol had Davina on his side and Finn was still stupidly devoted to their mother. "I've been calling since Elijah left, but none of you seem to have pick up."

"Nik, listen," Rebekah's voice sounded hurried. "Something's wrong Elijah slaughtered a diner filled with people whose only crime was terrible food. Why on earth would he kill for something that he could compel?"

Klaus sighed. "Mother's torture must have affected him in more ways than we thought. Where is he now?"

"I broke his neck to keep the twins safe."

"Do you remember where we spent the holidays the first year after we fled from Mikael."

"Of course."

"Go there now."

Klaus hung up and at that moment Caroline choose to walk in. She had a confused look on her face as she approached Klaus. "Klaus, is something wrong?"

Klaus nodded. "Get your coat and get Katerina. We're going to need her influence on Elijah."

"Influence? Where exactly are we going Klaus?"

Klaus paused to give her a smile. "To see our children."

-End of Chapter Thirty-

Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows!

 **Up Next in The Map of Moments** : Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline are determined to spend the holidays as a family with Regina and Henrik. Katherine and Elijah discuss what Katherine's father needs for the sacrifice. Meanwhile, Rebekah are Klaus are forced back to accept one of their mother's deals.


	33. The Map of Moments

**Episode Nine: The Map of Moments**

"If Esther is trailing behind us why are we going to the one place where she can find the twins?" Katherine grumbled from the back seat. She could see both Klaus and Caroline's blond heads from behind.

"Because my dear Katerina," Klaus said sarcastically from behind. "We will have a better chance of protecting them if we're actually there."

Caroline threw Klaus a glare and then turned towards Katherine. "Are you all right, Kat because you can always go back to the French Quarter- "

"No," Both Katherine and Klaus said at the same time. "It's fine, Caroline. Besides why do I want to stay in the same place where my psycho father is residing. It's not exactly welcoming." She looked up. "By the way thanks for looking up those things for Nadia."

Caroline cheeks flushed with happiness. "You're welcome." She rested her hand on the seat and Klaus reached forward and squeezed it.

* * *

"It's alright, Elijah they won't break besides everything that you did was in the name of protecting them," Rebekah said as she looked over her shoulder at Elijah who was watching Henrik and Regina in their crib. "It's alright, I'm not worried."

Elijah smiled as he managed to grab Henrik in one arm and Regina in the other one. They nuzzled against his chest. "Hello," he whispered as he turned to Rebekah. "And what are you doing, Bekah?"

"It's bonfire season and I'm reliving a family tradition," Rebekah said happily as she pointed to the pile of wood that she had plucked and placed in the middle of the lawn. "We're all going to be here so it's time to properly celebrate it."

Elijah said dryly. "Only because we were too bust fleeing from one parents to the next. Another Mikaelson family tradition."

Rebekah smiled as she kissed Henrik on the cheek leaving a bright pink kiss mark on his cheek. "Your uncle is such a sourpuss, Henrik. How are things going with Katherine are they any better?"

Elijah sighed. "I don't know; Katerina is a different matter entirely. She is a difficult, stubborn person."

"And so are you," Rebekah shrugged. "Sorry, but it's true, besides if you had erased my memories I would be pissed as well. You'll work it out you'll see."

"They're here," Elijah interrupted the conversation as he watched a car stop in front of them. Caroline, Klaus, and Katherine appeared and Caroline rushed towards her children.

Elijah smiled as he handed her the twins. "Here you go," Caroline smiled her thanks at Elijah as Caroline grabbed Henrik and Klaus got Regina. Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she looked at Klaus. "Hi, sweetheart, hi Henrik." Caroline smiled as she kissed Henrik. "Hello, sweetie I'm your mommy and hello my pretty little girl."

Klaus kissed the side of Regina's little head and squeezed Henrik's hand lightly. They were all together.

* * *

"Curse of the first born?" Rebekah snorted as the five of them stood in a circle as Klaus finished telling Rebekah everything that had happened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Klaus grimaced. "Well according to our dear brother, Finn. Our sister Freya didn't die of the plague, she was taken by our Aunt Dahlia as payment and she cursed all Mikaelson first borns for the rest of eternity. I don't know if she means both of the twins or just Regina."

"That can't be true," Caroline said with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds crazy."

"Well, Finn learned if from the crazy psychopath herself," Katherine said dryly as she avoided Elijah's stare. "So some of it, must be true."

"Wonderful," Caroline said sarcastically. "So hopefully this crazy Aunt Dahlia is dead and buried, correct?" she watched as Rebekah started to put more wood into the pile.

Elijah nodded. "Dahlia is over 1000 years old she is long dead."

Caroline could feel her entire body trembling as she held Regina closer. "Like Esther? Like my mother."

"No one is going to hurt Regina and Henrik because no one if going to find them," Klaus said firmly as he turned towards Rebekah and snapped. "That's enough wood, Rebekah you'll burn down the whole state of Arkansas."

"There," Rebekah smiled. "We're just missing a key ingredient."

"Wine?" Katherine asked hopefully.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, silly now Nik, don't give me that face, back me up Elijah!"

Elijah smiled. "I supposed Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."

Rebekah turned to Kat and Caroline. "It's bonfire season, we need to write down our wishes and burn them otherwise they won't come true. It was Kol's favorite part."

Caroline smiled. "Our first bonfire, oh come on Klaus don't be like that. Let's do it, please."

Klaus scowled. "Why are you even asking me? We both know that you're going to do whatever you want in the end."

"I just thought I offered you the courtesy." Caroline said sweetly.

* * *

Klaus was smiling serenely as the twins played in their crib with the many stuff animals that their aunt had bought them. Klaus had no doubt in his mind that they would end up incredibly spoiled, not that he cared.

"Here," Caroline said as she handed him a piece of paper from her own lemon scented stationary where CAROLINE FORBES was clearly written on top in cursive, "It's your turn to write a wish."

"I have everything that I want right here, Caroline." He gave her hip a squeeze. "Besides you know me as well as I that I don't believe in such silly things like wishes." Caroline was not amused.

"Cute." Caroline shoved the piece of paper towards him. "Now write, it's the holidays don't force me to get cross at you." Klaus smiled.

* * *

"Look what I found, Klausykins." Katherine said with a smirk as she shoved the polaroid camera at Klaus. She took a picture of Klaus' scowling face.

Klaus took away the camera from her and snapped. "If you do that again, I will personally rip your tongue out." Katherine stuck out her tongue.

"Come on Nik, it will be fun," Rebekah said eagerly. "Do you think you could cram us all into a selfie?"

"Oh, Niklaus is good at trapping his siblings into cramped spaces," came Elijah's reply.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I came all this way to visit my mentally ill brother only to have him laugh in my face."

"Oh, come on Klaus," Caroline giggled as she held Regina and Henrik. "Just take the picture."

Klaus did as he was told and Rebekah looked over his shoulder. "There we look perfect." They stared at the picture one last time before Klaus said. "You realize that we have to burn it, we can't let it risk it falling in the wrong hands."

Caroline looked at the picture sadly before she threw it towards the bonfire.

Rebekah shook her head. "This isn't right, we deserve it, we earned this, I won't let it slip away. I'm going to do it, I'm going to take her deal and then I'm taking her down with me."

* * *

"What are they talking about they seem serious," Katherine quipped to Caroline as she tried to stare inside the house even though Kat was more than capable of using her vamp hearing. Caroline and Katherine were outside the house while the siblings talked and Katherine was helping Care bottle feed the twins.

Katherine looked down at Henrik who was drinking his milk from the bottle. "Is it me or did both of your kids inherent Klaus' evil eyes."

Caroline giggled. "I think they're cute." She paused. "Are you worried, Kat? About your father?"

Katherine started rocking Henrik a little faster than normal, which Henrik protested by slapping his little fist against Katherine's breast. "No, I'm not worried, I've gotten rid of my father once, I can do it again. Besides Nadia is out looking for the dagger with some of her friends, so I shouldn't be too worried." Katherine frowned as she adjusted her vamp hearing. "Rebekah is giving herself up to Esther. She thinks that if she'll do that then Esther will just stop."

"What?" Caroline snapped as she stood up and handed Regina to Katherine.

"Hey, Care you know I can barely handle one of these."

Caroline stepped inside the living room where three siblings were talking. "No, Bekah I can't allow you to give yourself up to that witch, well figure out another way!"

"Care- "

"No, I don't care if we have to roam the world for the next century. Esther is not hurting any of you."

Rebekah smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "To think that I once hated you, I appreciate the sentiment, Caroline, but this is my choice, the choice that I want to do for my family. I'm willing to take the risk, please accept that."

* * *

"You are mad to give Kol that diamond," Rebekah spat as she sat in the car seat next to Klaus. "With it, can't he build a dagger which puts you to sleep."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Our little brother has tried to do this various of times and failed. Do you know what to do?"

Rebekah sighed. "Yes, but if everything does not go as planned will you handle my body with care, I may miss the old model."

Klaus smiled. "Is everything goes south, I'll be there to pull you out. We have to take Esther before she body jumps."

"You and I on the same side it must be Christmas."

* * *

"Caroline is putting the twins to bed," Katherine said quietly as she came inta the living room and saw that Elijah had taken off his coat and his tie was slightly undone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Elijah said curtly. "Why didn't you tell me that things between you and your father had gone so bad? He wants to hunt you down."

"Because I don't need you protecting me at every turn Elijah, I'm not some fragile bird," Katherine sighed. "Besides you have your family, and Caroline, and the twins to take care off. Nadia and I can handle it."

Elijah vamp flashed towards her, he caressed her face. "But I'm telling you, you don't have to. Let me love you, Katerina. I'm sorry about everything that has happened, Katerina, please."

"It's alright, dummy," Kat murmured. "Stop apologizing."

* * *

Rebekah stood in the middle of the cemetery later that evening and watched her mother prepare some things for her spell. Everything was going according to plan, Esther thought Rebekah was taking her deal and Kol was on their side. She saw Kol helping her and she scrunched up her nose when she saw Esther place the white oak stake on the table. "What is that doing here?"

"As each of you comes to your senses and accepts my offer I will destroy your bodies."

Kol spoke up. "You said the white oak stake was to protect them."

Rebekah shook her head, looking frightened. "No, this wasn't our deal, stop the spell!"

"The spell is already done; I prepare it to be locked the minute the hour glass finished pouring in the opposite direction.

"Mother," Rebekah tried to keep herself from trembling. "Think this through, you gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it.

Esther shook her head. "I'm just destroying the flesh! Your beautiful soul will live on. I have chosen the perfect body for you. A perfect girl. Strong. Pretty."

"MOTHER!" Klaus shouted as he gave himself away. "Stop the spell, you and your traitorous son!"

Kol looked anxious. "I don't know anything Nik, I swear."

"Oh, good I see that you two boys are friends again. I now know what you two were up to."

"Stop the blasted me spell. Take me instead."

"Nik, no!"

"I'm afraid it's too late, you should have taken my offer when I gave you a chance. This has forced me to make a deal with Mikael. I needed a new ally when Kol and Finn went missing," Esther said. "All he wanted was the right to kill you."

Esther turned to face Kol coldly. "I would ask you to give this stake you your father, but I see that your loyalties have been compromise."

"Stop the spell Esther!" Klaus shouted. He saw that the last grain in the hourglass was slowing coming to a close. They were running out of time.

"No, Nik!" Rebekah shouted. "I can do this!"

Kol turned his attention to the hourglass, he saw that the last grain was about to fall. "Now!" he shouted to Klaus. Klaus vamp flashed towards Esther and stabbed her in the neck, killing her.

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted as Rebekah started seizing before she fell into his arms.

* * *

Esther woke up slowly and the first thing that she noticed was the handful of human skulls that adorned the walls. The second thing that she noticed was that Klaus dropped a blood bag at her feet. "Hello, Mother."

Esther stared at him wearily. "What have you've done?"

"What have I done? That's pretty big talk for someone who sold me out to Mikael." He smirked. "You must be feeling a little twitchy right now. That usually happens when you're in transition."

Esther gasped. "That's not possible!"

A slow smile appeared on Klaus's face. "Oh, but my dear mother I can assure you that it's very possible. Rebekah was ahead of you, she poured some blood in your wine when you were not looking. Which serves as an irony since you can't be both witch and vampire." He pushed the blood bag closer. "So now you have a choice. You can either be the monster you hate or you can complete the transition."

* * *

"Why isn't she awake?" Marcel demanded to Klaus as he stared at Rebekah's body that was safely deposited in her coffin. "Did Davina do something wrong by accident?"

"No, it wasn't Davina." Klaus said slowly as he stroke a piece of blond hair. "I don't know what happened, she just started seizing. But we'll figure it out, dear sister I swear."

* * *

Rebekah woke up slowly feeling as if her head was pounding nonstop. She ran a hand through her hair and felt that instead of it being long and wavy it was curly. Her arms were no longer pale and white, but a chocolate brown. A chill ran down her spine. What was happening?

She got off the small bed and ran to open the door of wherever the hell she was. "Let me out, someone!" There was only one person that could put her in here. Kol. That sneaky son a bitch. "Kol, damn it."

She tried pounding harder on the door. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson! Let me out, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson!"

-End of Chapter Thirty-One-

 **Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire** : Katherine and Elijah focus on finding the medallion, one of the things needed to stop the ritual. But Katherine decides to focus on working on Elijah's PTSD. Klaus and Caroline, while trapped by Finn decide to focus on their relationship.


	34. Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire

**Episode Ten: Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire**

"Caroline," Katherine said in an irritated voice over the phone. "You have to stop calling me every five minutes. I just put the twins down for a nap and you calling every five minutes is making it really hard for them to take their nap like they should."

"I'm sorry," Caroline says as she walked through the compound. Klaus and her were back in the French Quarter to take care of the Finn problem, leaving Katherine and Elijah babysitting the twins while they took care of Finn and they looked for a missing Rebekah. Though, could Kat really blame her for being worried when Kat couldn't take care of a goldfish and Elijah had PTSD? "It's just if you need anything let me know, oh and you should- "

"Bye, bye Caroline," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes as she hung up. Caroline sighed as she looked up and saw Kol. Or Kol in his new body which Caroline found strange. "Hello, new sister in law." Kol said in a cheery voice.

Caroline gritted her teeth. She had never really like Kol and all his work with Davina and Esther behind her back really put a damper on things. "Don't call me that, what do you want Kol?"

"Excuse me, I didn't expect such a horrible greeting from my sister in law especially since I'm moving it."

Caroline felt her jaw clenched. "You're moving in here? To the compound? You have to be kidding me, you'll throw us under the bus the first chance you get!"

"Now love don't be unreasonable," Klaus said as he patted Kol on the shoulder. "Kol here is now our ally and not our enemy. We're on the same side now that Esther is safely locked out. Let's show him some courtesy, shall we?"

Before Caroline could deny his request, she heard Finn's voice boomed. "Where is she?"

"Finn," Klaus said with an eye roll. "Please join us. He looks rather sickly; Kol doesn't he look sickly?"

"Very much so, brother."

"Where is mother?"

Klaus smiled. "Mother is tucked away somewhere, where you will never find her."

Finn looked at them annoyed. "You think you won, but we'll see how long your arrogance last brother." Without a second look back he left the compound. Kol looked pleased. "Well, that was rather easy."

"Almost too easy." Caroline murmured as she tried to leave the compound, but found out she couldn't. Her hand burned every time she tried to leave. "Just what I thought, a boundary spell. We can't go in or exit at all."

Klaus grimaced. "That sounds like a witch problem. It seems that you two should get over your hatred for each other and fix it."

* * *

Back at the cabin, Elijah was trying Rebekah's cell phone for the tenth time. "Rebekah, it's Elijah. Call me back, soon."

Katherine came in carrying a glass of red wine. "Still no sign of Rebekah?"

Elijah shook his head. "I have no idea where she could be, she would have called by now. Are you sure that you should be drinking that since the life of my niece and nephew lay on your hands since I'm no use to anyone at the moment."

"Enough with the pity party, it is not sexy," Katherine said as she stroke his cheek. "Besides the twins are asleep. We have some time for ourselves."

Elijah nodded. "Which brings up our next problem, we need to find the medallion before we have another death in the family. I will not watch you die, Katerina."

* * *

"Are you even trying?" Kol snapped at Caroline. "For the last time is _delate-abre_. You're saying it wrong."

"I'm not," Caroline said snapping back at him. For the past half hour, they had been bickering on the best way to break the spell and neither of them were getting anywhere and Kol had called Davina. "Besides you've been a witch for like a day."

"And I'm still better than you."

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun," Davina said dryly. "Hi Care."

Caroline looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Davina. Could you help us break out of here?"

Davina nodded. "My pleasure. If all three of us do it at the same time, maybe we'll have better luck."

The three of them started chanting and Davina frowned. Klaus looked at them impatiently. "Well, is it over?"

"No," Davina said. "The spell is locking us out. Vincent is channeling something dark. An object maybe."

* * *

"No, Katerina," Elijah said frustrated as Katherine practically chased him around the house trying to convince him out of his stubbornness. "We will not stop searching for the medallion that you need."

"This is important too," Katherine said. "You cannot be walking around paranoid for the rest of your life, otherwise you'll become like Klaus or me. Besides we have some time left. The medallion is useless if we can't find the dagger and Nadia is looking for it at the moment. Let me help you."

Elijah's jaw clenched and he was forever grateful when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Rebekah where-oh, I'm sorry I must have been dialing the wrong number forgive me."

Katherine looked at him in concern. "What was that?"

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Klaus asked frustrated.

Elijah told him from the other end. "I just got a call from Angela Baker where Rebekah's soul should have gone and she still is very much herself."

Klaus tensed up as he looked at Kol, "Have you three figured out a way to break this bloody spell?"

"Whatever object that Finn is channeling is probably in the witch cemetery." Kol said. "And you know that the only thing that will distract him is our mother. Tell him where she is, I assure he will come across a nasty shock. Unless you will prefer to wait and you and Caroline can each drain my blood as both of you starve."

* * *

Elijah gripped his arms as he looked out the window. How he wished he could get rid of the plagued memories that seemed to haunt him thanks to Esther. All he could think about was blood all over the place and Tatia, he had killed Tatia. The one who shared his beloved Katerina's face.

"Elijah?" Katherine shook his awake. "Are you ok? Elijah." She could tell that Elijah was shaking and that frightened her. Elijah could usually shake these things off, but right now it looked like he would much rather be dead.

She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Elijah, look at me," Katherine said gently. "Look at me, please. You're here with me, you're safe. Just breathe."

* * *

"Why did you tell Finn where Esther was, Klaus?" Caroline asked frustrated as she went towards the living room where Klaus was pouring himself a scotch. "Especially after all the trouble it took to lock her in, in the first place."

"If you remember love, my mother is either quite dead or a vampire as we speak," Klaus said. "With either result Finn won't be happy, but it should bring us enough time to break the barrier." Caroline didn't seem so sure. "You miss them don't you, even though they are in safe hands with Katherine and Elijah."

"Of course I miss them Klaus, how could I not?" Caroline said as she fidgeted slightly. "We never really talked about-everything. The months following the twins' birth and after they left with Rebekah. I was cold and detached- "

"Don't apologize, Caroline." Klaus said as he interrupted her. "You were going through a lot; I understand. You were mourning in your own way."

Caroline walked towards him and stroke his cheek. "I love you, you know. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do. I hope you feel the same way about me."

Klaus kissed her softly. "The question itself is ridiculous when you already know the answer. We will get through this Caroline."

"Caroline!" she heard Davina and Kol call out and that woke up Caroline and Klaus from their conversation. She noticed that the candles that Davina had put out to help with the spell were no longer burning. This was their chance. Caroline grabbed Kol's hand and they started chanting.

Caroline felt a gush of wind and she smiled. "It broke."

Davina smiled. "It did."

"Well, now that that's over," Klaus gripped Kol by the neck and pressed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to Rebekah, you bastard, she never made it to her new body. You put her in a new body and you didn't tell anyone."

"Rebekah is fine, Nik." Kol managed to choke out. "It was a prank, nothing more than you have done for me- "Klaus gripped harder.

"Enough," Caroline broke them up. "Klaus he is your brother and he better be on our side or he will regret it and you, you will help us find Rebekah or I will personally kill you myself."

Kol grimaced. "Spoken like a true Mikaelson. I see Nik's violent nature has seemed to rub off on you."

* * *

"I need you to trust me," Klaus told his brother later that evening as he watched Caroline get ready for bed. She was video chatting with the twins. "I will find Rebekah; you need to concentrate on getting better."

"Brother, you are asking me to do nothing." Elijah snapped.

"Elijah, the important thing is that you and Katerina are protecting Regina and Henrik."

Elijah sighed. "Fine, I'll stay here with Katerina, Regina, and Henrik, but I warn you I will be no use to neither of them."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Two-

 **Brotherhood of the Damned-** Katherine and Nadia reunite as Nadia tells her the news about the dagger while Elijah goes through some family bonding with his brothers. Bonnie surprises Caroline with an unexpected visit to look for info on her mother, Adrianna.


	35. The Brotherhood of the Damned

**Episode Eleven: Brotherhood of the Damned**

"Katherine," Elijah sighed as he sat across from Katherine in the living room where Katherine was struggling to feed both Henrik and Regina. She was glad that she had missed this part of the motherhood journey. "We can't just spend our life here playing family, out in this small house. Especially when there are masses to be done in the French Quarter."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't like being stuck in the middle of nowhere, either. But until we get down to the root of your little problem this is where we are staying."

Elijah's jaw clenched. "I don't have a problem, Katherine."

"Oh, really," Katherine said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you can fool everyone else, Elijah, but you can't fool me. You're tense, you're moody, and every time someone mentions your red door- "

"The red door is a thing of my past," Elijah said with a tense look on his face. "And nothing else."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. Well, it looked like she had to bring out the big guns. "Really? The why do you grow pale when I mention it? Why do you avoid talking about it? What did you mother do to you? Why are you so scared of that red door, talk to me Elijah, please help me understand?"

She saw that Elijah lower his lip slightly and he sighed. "The red door is just a symbol of my mother's way of torturing me." He looked at her. "Katerina, you and I both know that besides Elena there were several other doppelgangers. Tatia was the first and she lived in my village- "

Katherine felt her skin turning prickly. "And let me guess, she was the love of your life."

"And I killed her," Elijah said flatly. "Both Klaus and I were in love with her, but that is not the point. The point is that I killed her and Klaus still thinks that Esther was behind it all along and obviously that is not true."

"Elijah," Katherine said. "That was over a 1000 years ago, I'm sure Klaus has had better things to do that think about some girl he had a crush on a 1000 years ago. Besides he and Caroline are practically married and they have the twins. I'm sure he'll forgive you. If anything he should be asking for your forgiveness for all the crap that he has put you through."

Elijah stood up, "You don't understand, Katerina." He started walking towards the parlor when he stopped short. Katherine frowned as she looked at him. "Elijah, are you ok?"

Elijah opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. His eyes closed as he fell back with a thud. Katherine put down Regina and Henrik in their cribs as she rushed towards him. "Elijah, Elijah, wake up! Elijah."

* * *

"I'm coming," Caroline said slightly annoyed as she went to answer the door, the person on other end would not stop knocking. She opened the door and let out a squeal when she saw Bonnie on the other end. "Bonnie, oh my god what are you doing here."

"I wanted to surprise you and I wanted to see the twins," Bonnie said as she stepped in. "The pictures were obviously not enough."

Caroline' smile faltered. "Well, the twins aren't here. They are at the safe house with Elijah and Katherine-yes, Katherine is a friend now. It's just safer for them there than in the quarter."

Bonnie nodded. "Don't worry about it, I understand." She bit her lower lip. "Honestly? As much as I would love to see the twins, I was kind of hoping to see you mostly." She raised an eyebrow. "Adrianna May Marin, your birth mother, ring a bell?"

Caroline shut her eyes. "Who told you?"

"These things get out, Caroline," Bonnie said. "And Stefan is not the best at keeping secrets. Still, I wished that you would have been the one to have told me."

Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry, I just been through a lot and I'm going to kill Stefan when I see him. I might have cared about finding about my birth mother once, but I don't any longer. Besides she's dead and besides Liz is my real mother. There is no sense in mourning a dead person." She saw that Bonnie was hesitating. "Bonnie, what is it? Adrianna is dead isn't she?"

Bonnie grabbed a folder from her backpack. "That's the thing I don't think so. I've been looking through things and well here." Caroline opened the folder, but she just saw things she already knew. Photos of her mother and the article that she had drown. "Bonnie, I already know this."

"I know," Bonnie said. "But you said it yourself, your mother was a powerful witch. A savior of other species. Look at the article Caroline she said that she drowned, but they never found her body and unless someone tied her up to the bottom of the lake she shouldn't have died. She could have used magic to get herself out."

Caroline shook her head. "That's impossible. She's dead if she were alive she would have tried to contact me, and my mom was a witch which means that she had many enemies, she can't be alive- "

Bonnie said. "Well, I'm saying that it's a true possibility." Bonnie hesitated. "Another reason is that your mom could have died, but she didn't- "

"That doesn't make sense, Bonnie."

"It does, Care. What if your mother is alive and roaming around? What if she's a hybrid like you. A vampire and a witch."

* * *

"What do you mean he just passed out," Nadia turned to stare at her mother. Katherine had managed to move Elijah to one of the nearby beds and he was still in that coma like sleep, even though it had been more than an hour. Katherine had freaked out and called Nadia who had come over. "Do you think he was under some kind of spell."

"I don't think so," Katherine said looking back at him. "But there are Mikaelsons everywhere, so I guess that is a huge possibility. Did you find it?"

Nadia nodded, a small smile on her face as she pulled out a small silver dagger. "The dagger of the Travelers, if we can get ahold of the medallion then my dear grandfather will not be able to sacrifice you because we have all the tools that he needs."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Nadia how did you find it."

"I got it from a friend," Nadia said. "There are some travelers that don't want this ritual to happen either. Look, he's waking up."

Elijah was starting to open his eyes slowly and Katherine rushed towards him. "Elijah, you're awake. You scared me, your idiot! What happened- "

"Finn," Elijah said. "He took Kol, me, and Klaus to talk to some cabin." He blinked. "Apparently he was trying to turn Klaus and me against each other, He failed. Klaus. . Klaus forgive me about killing Tatia. He forgave me."

Katherine ran a hand through his hair as she kissed his cheek. "I knew he would."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Caroline told Bonnie as she watched the witch pack her stuff. "Give me a break Bonnie, you didn't stay the night."

Bonnie smiled at her. "I would love to stay Caroline, but unfortunately duty calls and I need to go back to college."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hugged her tightly. "Thanks for all your help and send the others my love, even Damon."

Bonnie chuckled. "Will do, and Caroline just please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this that I can't shake off."

"I will," Caroline said. "But you worry too much, I will find my maternal mother and I'm going to force her to answer some questions."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

 **Sanctuary** : Katherine, Nadia, and Elijah search for the medallion which is the last key ingredient needed to complete the ritual, but things get out of hand when Mr. Petrova curses her. Caroline helps Katherine search for the land of the seven graves to stop the ritual. Caroline tries to search for Adrianna despite Klaus' fury.


	36. Sanctuary

**Episode Twelve: Sanctuary**

"Are you sure that the medallion we need is here?" Nadia said with a frown as Elijah and Katherine joined her in the attic. "All I see is junk." From what she could see the Mikaelson's had stored everything they had acquired throught the years from antique dresses to pictures from former queens. It was the worse mess that Nadia had seen, although Nadia did have a tendency to be somewhat of a near freak which her mom often teased her about.

"I'm sure of it," Elijah said as he looked through boxes. He wrinkled his nose slightly when the dust settled. "When I saw the picture that you provided I knew that I have seen it somewhere."

"Where did you get it?" Katherine asked in confusion. "Or did Klaus managed to get it from a Duchess while he was sleeping with her?"

Elijah shook his head. "When we first turned we did a lot of traveling. During that time, we didn't know how to use our powers of compulsion. We traveled a lot in Eastern Europe and one night we arrived at an inn that during that time we didn't know was owned by a Traveler. Kol took the medallion believing that we would be able to use it to buy food if we sold it. We later found out that it wasn't real gold, but we kept it as a useless trinket. We never threw it away. It must be in this house."

Katherine sincerely doubted that, but in all honesty she was kind of running out of options. She started pulling out boxes filled with Rebekah's old clothes and paintings from Klaus until she found a small, slick gray box. Katherine held her breath and opened it. Inside was a simple gold medallion with the Traveler's family crest. She looked up at Nadia. "We found it."

Before either of them could say a word, they felt a throbbing pain in their heads. "What the hell is that?"

"Someone is using magic." Nadia screamed as she opened her palm. "Katherine, give me the medallion."

"Elijah, get the twins, I'll see whatever the hell is going on down there."

"Katherine, no- "

"Elijah, yes," Katherine said with an eye roll. "We don't have much time, hurry. If I need help I will call you."

Katherine used her vamp speed to reach downstairs and found her father standing there. Katherine stepped forward. "I thought I told you to get the hell away from me."

"We need to talk," Mr. Petrova said gravely. "I'm going to give you one last chance to come, Katerina and then I'm afraid I'm going to have to use force."

* * *

"Caroline, love it's late," Klaus murmured as he nuzzled his nose slightly against Caroline's blond hair. "We should get to bed." Klaus said as he murmured into her hair. He loved smelling Caroline's sweet scented hair and he adored the shampoo that she used and Klaus had remembered it even since he had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. Like lilacs or maybe it was roses.

"I'll be there is a minute." Caroline murmured, her blue eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Klaus grew annoyed as he moved Caroline slightly. "What is it that has gotten your attention." Klaus frowned when he realized that Caroline was searching things from databases a few years ago. "Caroline, you are searching newspaper articles why?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Because I want to find out what happened about my birth mother. Klaus she is alive."

She felt Klaus stiffen. "We know that, Caroline." Klaus pointed out, not that kindly. "Esther herself told me and if I remember correctly, you were very clear that you wanted nothing to do with her. Are you telling me that you changed your mind?"

Caroline bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I know that's that what I said, but Bonnie's visit made me rethink things. They never found Adrianna's body and it seems that your mother decided to tell the truth for once in her life. My mother is out there Klaus and I changed my mind, I need to find her. Maybe she could help save the twins- "

"No," Klaus shook his head. "We are not chasing any falser leads Caroline; do you not understand the position that we are in Caroline. I will not risk the twins for you to find your mother. I'm sorry, but I won't."

"You're being paranoid." Caroline said sharply. "How do you know that my mother is as evil as your mother?"

"Because sadly, that's how it always seems to work. Don't go looking for skeletons in the closet, Caroline. Because you will not like what you find. I'm going to bed."

Caroline shook her head in annoyance. What was Klaus' problem? She trailed off in her thoughts as something caught her eye. The Land of the Seven Graves. What the hell was that?

* * *

Katherine looked over her shoulders and was glad that neither Elijah or the twins were here. She walked towards him, with her arms across her chest. "What do you want from me? I already told you that there is no way in hell that I will participate in your sacrifice from death, no matter what you or your Travelers family wants."

"Katerina, listen," Mr. Petrova said. "The Travelers are your legacy, your family, I'm your family."

Katherine shook her head. "You stopped being my family a long time ago, that stopped when you took my daughter away from me."

"You had a child out of wedlock, what was I supposed to do."

"Let me keep her, let me raised her. I have nothing to say to you. Go now before I let Elijah rip your throat out," Katherine turned to walk back towards the main house, but felt his grip on her arm.

Mr. Petrova shook his head. "You lead me to this, Katerina." He started chanting a spell and Katherine feet a burning in her wrist. She pulled away and turned to attack her father, but he was no longer there. He was gone.

Katherine let out a series of curses as she looked at her arm. There was an angry red mark on her wrist. The sign of her family crest.

* * *

Klaus could feel the anger pulsing though his veins. Why was Caroline being so stubborn? Couldn't she understand that Klaus was just trying to prevent Caroline from getting her heart broken once again. Because if Adrianna cared for her daughter just a little bit, he would have tried and find her by now.

"Wow, I would hate to be the person that made you mad."

Klaus turned around to yell at the tall, skinny curly hair women. "Who the hell are you?"

"Always and forever, Nik. Do you really not remember me? I know that our bratty, brother Kol, put me in a different body, but I'm still your Rebekah."

"Rebekah, sister," Klaus hugged her tightly. "Well, have you've been all week?"

Rebekah pulled back, a pensive look on her face. "Oh, Nik something tells me that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

 **The Devil is Damned** -Finn plans an attack on Katherine and Elijah as a way to distract them. Elijah offers a proposition to Katherine that may change their lives forever. Klaus asks Caroline an important question.


	37. The Devil is Damned

**Episode Thirteen: The Devil is Damned**

"That is just not my chin, Nik," Rebekah pouted at the picture in front of her. "It's much more delicate."

Klaus chuckled behind her. "The only delicate thing is your ego."

"Which is only half of yours."

Their laughing was interrupted by Elijah, "Not to interrupt your chat, but I would like to hear more about our long lost sister that Rebekah apparently knows so much about."

Rebekah sighed as she ran a finger through her dark hair. "There is nothing much to say, Elijah. She said that her name was Freya and then she ran into the night. I meet the girl in a Mystical loony bin. She could be telling a big lie, but I have a feeling as if I meet her somehow."

"Well, seeing as how the people who are supposedly dead keep popping up, you might have asked her that Rebekah," Klaus said frustrated. "Did you happen to ask if the Mystical Aunt Dahlia was still alive."

"I didn't have time to process- "

"Well, you should have," Klaus snapped. "Well, it seems that we will be meeting our dear sister soon, as if it wasn't enough Caroline has gotten some idiotic idea that she is going to go looking for her dear mother."

Rebekah looked at him. "Caroline's mother is alive? What else did I miss?"

* * *

"Stop moving," Elijah scolded Katherine as she sat in the armchair, trying to dab on the wound that her father has cursed her with that was still burning red. Katherine thought that what Elijah was doing was stupid. She was a vampire for god's sake. A little alcohol wasn't going to stop anything. She could still see her family crest burning.

"Ok, that's enough, Elijah. It won't go away no matter how much you dab at it." Elijah looked at her slightly hurt. "What is it? I knew that you shouldn't have gone alone."

"Oh, I'm sure that Klaus and Caroline would have been thrilled to find out that the twins were dead because my father was a psycho." Katherine said without smiling. "The family crest on my arm. It's a curse. I have a week, maybe two before I die. Which was my father's plan all along. Kill me and get me to come along willingly."

She saw that Elijah's jaw clench as he squeezed her hand. "We will figure out a way to get out of this, Katherine. I swear." Katherine didn't even bother responding. Both of them knew that she was as good as dead.

The phone rang and Katherine answered. "This better be good, Care. I'm not exactly in the mood."

"The land of the seven graves," Caroline blurted out. That's where your father needs to have the Traveler's ritual. Where he has to sacrifice you."

"He already got to that part, Care." Katherine blurted out. "My father he came to the house, he didn't hurt the twins. He cursed me, Caroline. He's given me a week to live, maybe two and then the ritual is happening."

Caroline didn't respond right away. "You need to figure out a way to stop it Katherine because if your father completes the ritual-whoever dies gets their soul send to hell. It's cursed or something. Katherine if you die, you are going to spend eternity in hell."

Katherine froze and she saw Elijah pale. "Terrific," she could feel the fear in her veins, but she refused to show it. She hung up and turned to Elijah. "Nadia and I are going to the store to get the twins some milk."

"Katherine, we need to talk about this," Elijah said pulling slightly on her arm.

Katherine pulled away. "There is nothing to talk about. I'm as good as dead."

* * *

Caroline hung up and she felt a lump in her throat. Poor Katherine. The girl could not catch a break. She heard Klaus come into the room with a somber look on his face. "What is it? Are you still mad about me because of Adrianna?"

Klaus shook his head, he looked grim. "Kol is dying. Finn cursed him, he's getting worse by the minute and apparently there is not cure."

Caroline squeezed his hand and said softly. "Kat is too, her father has her cursed and he's getting worse by the minute, so no I'm not searching for my mother. This has to be our priority. Klaus what else are you not telling me?"

Klaus pushed back Caroline's blond hair. "Finn is going to the safe house. He is starting what mother started. I keep calling Elijah, but he won't answer- "

Caroline's eyes flashed as she gripped Klaus' arm. "Klaus, we need to go after him, we can't let him hurt the twins- "

"Caroline he is six hours away," Klaus kissed her forehead. "We won't be able to get there in time. Katherine and Elijah are going to have to stop him. Caroline, there is something else, Kol, he's cursed. He's destined to die. Another gift from my lovely brother."

"He can't," Caroline wasn't too fond of Kol that was true, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to die. "There are always loopholes."

"Well, this time there isn't."

* * *

Katherine paid for the groceries and headed back to the car where Nadia was waiting. The twins were fussing in the back seat, but neither Nadia or Katherine were paying much attention. "So that's it?" Nadia asked in disbelief. "You're just going to give up, thrown in the towel?"

"What else can I do?" Katherine asked frustrated. "There doesn't seem to be a lot of options." She placed the groceries in the car. "Either I convince my father not to kill me or I'm dead."

* * *

"Rebekah, is that really you?" Caroline said as she came into the room and came face to face with a curly hair brunette. The curly haired woman turned to her and quickly hugged her. The hug turned into a smack. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"For not telling me that you went searching for your mother again," Rebekah said. "Haven't you learned anything about our family history? Mother spells trouble."

She shook her head. "I need to know Rebekah, otherwise it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm sorry about Kol, have you heard anything for Finn?"

"Only that he's near the safe house and I can't do anything with this witch body. I wish we could stop him."

"It may be that we can," Caroline said as she pulled out a small book from her jacket pocket. "I found this is one of your mother's trunks. Her grimoire, there's a spell, but I need another person, if used correctly we may be able to get rid of Finn once and for all. An accidental fire of some sort, but I need another witch to help me complete the spell."

Rebekah shook her head. "And you want me to be that witch? Are you crazy?"

"Please, you're my only hope. Don't do this just for me, but for your niece and nephew."

She groaned. "When do we start?"

After gathering the necessary materials and the map from Arkansas Rebekah and Caroline sat across from each other. There were candles burning as well as Rebekah's blood on the map and an old leather bracelet from Finn. If they did the spell correctly, Finn would burn. Hopefully without time to body jump.

Rebekah bit her lip. "I don't think I can do this."

"Because of Finn?"

"No, the Finn I knew is long gone." Rebekah bit her lip. "I've never done magic. What if I make it worse?"

"You won't," Caroline grabbed her hands. "Follow me, Nesitamosu delviarase, fuego- "

Both girls started chanting and the table with the map started shaking, Caroline felt Rebekah trembling and her energy being drained away from the difficulty of the spell, but she held on. Finally, the table stopped shaking and the candles blew out.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Caroline took a deep breath "I have no idea."

* * *

"Maybe Caroline or Davina know of a spell," Nadia said as Katherine drove them back home. "Don't rule out anything."

"Will you give it a rest, maybe it's the universe telling me to give up."

"You're Katherine Pierce, you don't give up." Nadia said flatly. "What is going on with you?"

Katherine didn't respond and instead she continued driving, about three feet before they were about to enter the driveway of the house the car stopped. "Why won't you move? Stupid car."

"Katherine!" Nadia said. "Look." Katherine looked up and saw that the safe house had burst into flames. Holy crap. Elijah. The car turned back on and she flinched. She looked back to make sure that the twins were alright.

Henrik was fast asleep, but Regina was awake with wide blue eyes and staring back at Katherine.

* * *

"Where are they?" Caroline asked Klaus once he came into the room. She knew that she looked like a mess, her blond hair was probably ripped to shreds by now and she must have drunk three bottles of whisky by now. "Are the twins ok, did Finn- "

"No," Klaus said as he steadied Caroline. "They are fine. The babies are fine, Elijah, Katherine, and Nadia are with the twins. They should be here soon."

Caroline felt her breath quicken as she forced herself to relax. "Thank god, the spell worked. I got to go thank Rebekah."

Klaus snorted. "You did most of the job, besides she's a newbie witch."

"Still, I should thank her."

"Sit down a minute. Let's talk." Klaus squeezed her hand and lead her towards the sofa. Klaus smiled as he pushed back a piece of blond hair. "You know I love you, right?"

"I don't know," Caroline pouted. "You haven't told me for a while."

Klaus scoffed. "Well, I do love you, very much Miss Forbes," he pulled out a black box from his coat pocket. "Now I was planning to sweep you off your feet with a much more romantic affair, but there never seems to be the perfect time."

"Klaus," Caroline felt weak at the knees. "Are you?"

"Caroline Forbes will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he opened the box, exposing a beautiful princess cut style ring. For a while Caroline didn't speak. "Caroline?" Klaus said uncertainly.

"Yes," Caroline said finally taking a deep breath. "I will marry you."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Five-

 **I Love You, Goodbye** -Katherine and Elijah return home with the twins. Klaus and Caroline prepare for their wedding day as they welcome the Mystic Falls Gang. The siblings bid their final goodbye to Kol.


	38. I Love You, Goodbye Part I

**Episode Fourteen: I Love You, Goodbye Part I**

"Oh my god, do they ever stop crying?" Katherine snapped to Nadia as she bounced Regina up and down on her lap, but for some reason Regina didn't stop crying. They were outside the local minimart trying to locate Elijah, but he was not answering his phone and Katherine didn't want to imagine the worse that he was dead.

"You're not helping, Katherine." Nadia said with a sigh. "Since you're so bad with children it kind of makes me glad that you weren't around to be my mom."

"Shut up," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes, she saw someone in the clearing and quickly handed Regina to Nadia before gripping the neck of the stranger.

"Katherine," Elijah managed to say. "It's me."

Katherine relaxed slightly as she then whacked him across the shoulder. "Elijah, I could have killed you! What happened? Who the hell did that?"

"Finn," Elijah said as he gripped her arm. "There is no time to explain. We must hurry. Now. Tell Nadia to get the car ready."

* * *

Caroline knew that weddings day were actually supposed to be perfect, and sweet, and magical, and well everything that this was not. She could actually feel her heart racing as she packed her suitcase with any clothes that were necessary. For as long as she could remember she had envision her perfect wedding morning.

She was going to be awaken by her mom and then she and her best friends Elena and Bonnie would do brunch and a spa day with sexy French men who would give them massages. Again this was not how Caroline had imagine her wedding day.

Klaus gripped her arm, and asked not so gently. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find Elijah and Katherine," Caroline said half ignoring her future husband as she hastily packed her bag. "I just got a call from them. They are on their way with the twins and I'm going to meet them- "

"No, you're not," Klaus said firmly as he caressed both of Caroline's shoulders. "This is your day, my sweet love. You should be getting yourself pampered, believe me Katherine and Elijah can handle themselves. They will be home soon."

"I'm not even sure that Finn is dead," Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure the spell that Rebekah and I did even work, but I'm not going to take another chance, Klaus especially since Finn likes jumping through bodies- "

"Finn and the rest of our problems will still be here after the wedding," Klaus said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Today is our wedding day and we will focus on that and that only. This is your day, Care. Besides I have a surprise for you."

The double doors opened and Liz came in with a shy smile on her face, "May the mother of the beautiful bride come in?"

At once Caroline forgot about her fight with Klaus and raced towards her mother. "Mom, you're here." She hugged her tightly. "Oh, my god you're here."

"Of course I'm here." Liz said softly. "I couldn't miss my little girl's big day. Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie are coming too. They were right behind me, they got stuck in traffic."

* * *

"I didn't have enough time to order a dress," Caroline told her mother sadly as she pulled out a long, white silk dress from her closet. "You knew that I always wanted to design it myself and make it big and fluffy, well, this is the next best thing especially since Klaus wanted the wedding to be done as quickly as possible."

"I think it's beautiful," Liz said. "And the dress is made of very fine fabric. You will look beautiful in it, Caroline."

Rebekah came into the room. "Oh, I didn't know-hello again Sherriff Forbes."

"Hello," Liz said a bit confused. "Have we meet?"

"Yes and no," Caroline said. "Rebekah ran into some problems, mom and she is temporarily in this body. Rebekah have you found a red dress? Any red dress? Because I want you Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie to be my bridesmaids and since we couldn't get proper dresses, matching colors will have to do."

Rebekah flinched slightly. "That's what I came to tell you, I'm afraid that Kol and I will have to miss the ceremony. Kol, as you know got himself in a real patch."

Caroline let go off the dress. "Can I help? We can move up the wedding- "

Rebekah shook her head. "Don't be silly, this is your time to shine not to mentioned that Klaus will kill us if we cancel this wedding. I left a couple of dresses in my room for Kat, Bonnie, and Elena hopefully they don't kill each other in the process." Rebekah hugged her tightly. "I wish you all the luck in the world you know that right. We are now truly sisters and you will now always be a Mikaelson. Forever and Always."

* * *

"Flowers to the left, seriously it's not that hard," Caroline barked orders as she watched the people that she had hired to decorated the reception and ceremony move around in both confusion and fear. "And you, be careful with the cake I don't want it to be destroyed before the guests have actually had time to eat it."

Liz grimaced besides her. "Well, at least you haven't changed much."

"Sorry," Caroline said. "Planning a wedding in forty-eight hours even with compulsion is a nightmare. I just want today to be perfect with everything that has been happening and today the twins are coming home and I'll just feel better when they do come home."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Caroline, if I may interrupt. There is someone here to see you."

Caroline and Liz exchange smiled as they followed Klaus into the courtyard. Elijah, Nadia, and Katherine were coming in. Katherine was holding Henrik and Elijah was holding Regina.

Klaus grabbed his daughter and Caroline her son. "Oh, thank god. Hi sweeties, hi, sweet babies. Mom, here hold them. Henrik, Regina, this is your grandmother, Liz."

* * *

"I thought you would be happier to see your children," Elijah said as he took a sip of his drink once they were back in Klaus' study. Klaus didn't say anything as he took a sip of his own drink. "It's your wedding day, Klaus you should be happy."

"I can't, I won't until I know for a fact that Finn is dead."

Elijah stiffed. "We won't know that for sure."

"Then I won't be happy until I know that Caroline and my children will be safe. She is my wife now, I must be able to protect her," Klaus said. "I heard about Katerina, brother. I'm sorry. Is there anything that can be done?"

"No, I don't think so. We're trying, but it seems that Katerina will die."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews! I decided to break up I Love You, Goodbye into two parts.


	39. I Love You, Goodbye Part II

**I Love You, Goodbye Part II**

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked at Katherine who was frowning next to her. "Would it kill you to smile, this is not the end of the world. You're supposed to be the perfect bridesmaid." Caroline and Katherine were standing near the main gates waiting for Elena and the rest of the gang to show up.

Katherine frowned. "I may die in a few days and Nadia is out looking for a cure that might not even work. Excuse me if I don't want to spend the last of my days with my annoying doppelganger and the judgy witch friend."

"They are just here for my wedding, I already lost Rebekah as my bridesmaid. I can't lose you too."

"Fine," Katherine said. "I'll stay, but only for the cake and nothing else."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I appreciate that, oh look here they come," Katherine didn't even attempt a smile as a black, sleek car that screamed Damon practically stopped in front of them. The Mystic Falls gang stepped out as Caroline squealed and went to hug her friends. "Oh, hi guys thank you so much for coming."

"We couldn't miss your wedding, Care." Bonnie said. "Though some noticed might be nice."

"I'm sorry, I know it was late noticed, but Klaus did ask me suddenly." She greeted Stefan and Elena and raised an eyebrow when she saw Damon. "Damon, I see that you tagged along."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Blondie." Damon said with his trademark smirk. "Now where is the bar, I need a drink. Stat."

"Come this way," Caroline said. "Mom is already in the living room and I can't wait to show you Regina and Henrik, they are taking a nap, but they should be up soon."

"Katherine," Stefan acknowledge politely.

Katherine nodded. "Stefan."

Damon grunted. "Who the hell dragged Katherine freaking Pierce out of hell." Damon looked at her. "You're a vampire again. How did you manage that?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "That is none of your business."

* * *

"I need a drink." Katherine said tensely as she exited Caroline's room. All of this wedding things were making her pissed. Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie were currently in Klaus and Caroline's room trying on the red dresses that Rebekah had left for them. Kat's red, silky dress was too tight across the chest and she wouldn't be surprise if her boobs spilled out halfway during the ceremony.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Caroline tried to make everyone happy, but Elena and Katherine were butting heads and making snide comments and Bonnie just wanted to make sure that everyone got along. Caroline had been sworn to secrecy that she wouldn't tell the girls about the fact that her own father had cursed her. They would sure get a laugh out of that.

"Ok," Caroline said. She was already in her wedding dress and Katherine and Bonnie had managed to put up her hair in loose curls. Bonnie was playing with the babies who were cooing and playing with their stuffed animals on the floor. "Oh, you two are so cute." Bonnie squealed. "If I had to say something nice about Klaus is that he and you make cute babies."

Caroline laughed. "Elena, do you want to hold them?"

Elena shook her head. "Um, no I don't want to ruin my dress. Maybe later ok?"

Caroline grew impatient. "Ok, what is it? Elena you have not exactly been the best bridesmaid these past few hours, so I just have to ask what is your problem? Why are you acting like this, are you mad that Katherine is a bridesmaid- "?

Bonnie excused herself by saying that she thought that Regina needed a ribbon in her hair and quickly left the room. "I'm not mad about the fact that Katherine, the person who killed you is your bridesmaid." Elena snapped.

"Then why are you mad?" Caroline asked.

Elena hesitated. "The thing is that I can't believe that you are marrying, Klaus of all people after all the crap that you gave me about, Damon, god Klaus is ten times worse than that Care! And you're still marrying him."

"He is the father of my children, Elena and I love him and I'm not going to cancel our wedding because of past mistakes." Caroline snapped.

"That's not all of it," Elena said. "You've changed Caroline, we used to be so close and now you never call and then I find out from Bonnie that you're some kind of hybrid and that you're having twins and that you and Katherine are best friends. It's just what happened, Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head. "I changed, Elena. People change, they don't always stay the same, I thought you knew that. I'm sorry that I don't call you every week, but things have changed around here. They are not always easy."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Caroline's voice cracked. "Listen, Elena if you think that this wedding is such a bad idea then maybe you should leave. I don't want you as my bridesmaid."

"Care- "

"No," Caroline said careful not to cry. "You should leave. Now."

"I'm sorry," Elena peeped and second later she left.

* * *

"Why are you so pouty?" Damon asked Katherine. The two brothers and their former love were stationed in the Mikaelson's well stocked bar while watching the compelled staff members walk back and forth carrying things in preparation for the lavish event.

"Damon," Stefan rolled his eyes. "Don't start."

"I'm just asking a question as a friendly friend," Damon said. "So what did you do to become a vampire, Pierce. Did you bribe the devil?"

Katherine scoffed. "That is none of your business." She paused. "I'm dying." There was an awkward silence which Stefan broke. "How do you know?"

She showed them the wrist that had the cursed mark. "My dear father cursed me. Turns out he was never dead in the first place. He wants to sacrifice me in order to give them unlimited power. There is no cure, so boys we should make Klaus and Caroline's a good event. This will be the last time you see me."

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Stefan whispered.

"Well, at least you know you'll get your throne in hell." Damon quipped.

"Damon," Elena said as she came near tears. "We need to go now; Caroline doesn't want me to be in her wedding. We had a huge fight, can we go please?"

Damon nodded. "Sure. Stef?"

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie and I are staying." Without looking back at them Damon and Elena left.

Katherine's phone buzz and she looked at Stefan. "That's Caroline. The ceremony is about to start. You go up in the front with Elijah, you and Elijah are going to be the groomsmen."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that Klaus asked me to be his groomsmen."

"He tortured you, I killed Caroline. The wedding party doesn't have to make sense."

* * *

Caroline held the bouquet of roses in her hand trying to stop her trembling and trying to stop thinking about Elena as Bonnie fixed her dress. "You look beautiful," Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Caroline managed to choke out as the two girls position themselves behind Caroline. She heard the music playing as the guests stood up. She saw Davina and Josh and her mom. Stefan was standing near Klaus.

Klaus, he looked so handsome. She reached the end of the altar and Klaus greeted her with a whisper. "You look wonderful, love."

"You look pretty wonderful yourself."

The rest of the ceremony went in a blur, they exchanged rings and vows and the justice of peace smiled at them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	40. They All Asked For You

**Episode Fifteen: They All Asked for You**

When she woke up the next morning, Caroline was alone. She frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "Klaus?" she called out, but there was no sign of him. This was not how she had wanted to spend her morning after her wedding day. She had thought that they would spend the morning cuddling after the amazing sex that they had, had since they barely got a break from their problems or if they weren't busy with the twins.

Caroline sighed and hoped that Klaus didn't stop being romantic so soon after their wedding. She quickly dressed in a soft fawn skirt and was just brushing her hair when Klaus came in. "There you are, where did- "she cocked her head and studied him. "What's wrong?"

"Kol, he died," Klaus chocked out "In the early hours of the morning. Rebekah and Davina they tried to give him more time, but he died Caroline."

"Oh, Klaus," Caroline said softly as she hugged him tightly, cradling his head. "You should have told me; I could have been there with you."

Klaus shook his head. "There wasn't anything you could have done. Besides this was a family matter."

Caroline rested her forehead against his, "I'm your family now."

* * *

"It's getting bigger," Katherine frowned at Nadia. She noticed that the mark in her arm was getting bigger which was not attractive. "Any news? Please tell me that you have found something to keep this from spreading."

Nadia grabbed her arm. "It's a pretty powerful curse."

"Great." Katherine's voice broke. Now she had to prepare for death on top of everything else. "I guess we need to talk about funeral plans. Nadia if I die I want to be buried with my parents in Bulgaria. Well, specifically next to my mother who is actually dead and not a complete lunatic."

"Stop it," Nadia said sharply. "You are not going to die; we're going to find a way. You're Katherine Pierce. Act like it."

* * *

"Shouldn't we be in mourning or something?" Katherine asked in annoyance as she looked at Elijah who in true Mikaelson manner had already put Kol's death behind him. "I mean he was your younger brother. Instead you're trying to charm this old lady."

"Katerina, Kol is dead and we are running out of time," Elijah said. "Ms. La Rue is the only chance we have to save you from this curse not to mention save my niece and nephew from any problems from beyond the grave. Rebekah, it seems has become the prime target. Eva Sinclair, the body she is possessing, seems to be a powerful witch. She is trying to regain control of the body. Josephine is the only one that can stop them, the problem is that she hates vampires."

"Rebekah?" Katherine frowned. "What's wrong with Rebekah?"

"The body that she has belongs to one Eva Sinclair who is not well liked by the witches. They are trying to attack Rebekah. Ms. La Rue is also their leader. She is the only one who will be able to stop the attacks."

* * *

Klaus was biting Caroline's neck slightly while caressing her shoulder. Caroline bit back a moan and she pushed Klaus against the bed, ripping off the buttons of his expensive shirt. There was a knock on the door and Caroline pulled back her head annoyed. "We're busy!"

One of Klaus' minions poked his head in, not sure if he should fear Caroline. "Um, sir. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you told us to report any information about Finn."

"Hold on, love," Klaus said as he sat up. "Talk. Now."

The minion told him that Finn was hanging around the cemetery and looking suspicious. Klaus nodded as he shooed the minion away.

"Do you have to go?" Caroline asked as she caressed his hand.

Klaus kissed her slightly. "I rather be in the loop love, than out of it."

"Do you need help?" Caroline asked still slightly out of breath from their passionate moment. Klaus shook his head. "No, you stay here. I'll take care of Finn myself, believe me love he has, had this coming for a long time.

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were sitting on Josephine's expensive couch, feeling the awkwardness. Josephine cocked her head at them and Katherine couldn't help but think that she didn't look very powerful, especially by the way that her hands were painfully jointed.

Elijah had just told Josephine about the fact that she needed to call the witches off that were hunting down Rebekah and asking if there was anything she could do about Katherine's curse mark. Now they were just waiting for her response.

"No," Josephine said. "I have no desire to help you. If that wasn't the answer that you were looking for, then I'm afraid that you will be leaving disappointed. I'm not fooled by your candor, Mr. Mikaelson. I don't trust vampires no matter how elegantly they might be dressed. As for your mark, Miss Pierce I'm afraid that the only way to stop it is to kill the person who cursed you. Good day."

Elijah looked disappointed and Katherine blurted out. "Wait, that's it? You hate vampires and that's why you're kicking us out?"

"Katerina- "

"No, Elijah," Katherine glared at Josephine. "Look, lady. We're the only chance you have of stopping this Eva Sinclair from what I heard she's a real bitch and she's trying to regain possession of Rebekah's body and we can't have that. So, either you can off your witches or you're going to have a bigger problem to deal with."

Josephine looked surprise by her outburst. "You have quite a mouth, young lady." She turned to Elijah. "Can you really stop her? Eva was a monster."

Elijah nodded. "I can try, but I need you to call off your witches."

Josephine nodded. "Alright, but I want one thing in return. Vincent Griffin, one of our witches. How you get him out of your brother Finn's body is up to you."

* * *

"Finn!" Klaus voiced roared, and it could be heard through all over the cemetery. Finn looked up from where he was standing, he had been starting to dig up the graves of witches for gods knows what.

Finn grimaced. "Hello, Niklaus."

Klaus gave a choked laugh. "Is that what you have to say to me? How unfortunate that those are your last words."

"Your violence knows no bounds," Finn scowled. "Isn't it enough that you have terrorized and killed witches in this city."

"Fool, do you really think that the ancestors care about you?" Klaus demanded.

"Perhaps not, but they despise you." Finn said as he used magic to hurl fire towards Klaus. Klaus escaped by vamp jumping towards one of the graves. Finn later used magic to sent an iron pike towards Klaus chest. Klaus grunted. "Finished so soon, brother, father was right you are a pathetic mess."

"You're judging me, you were the who curse Kol to death." He removed the iron pike and jabbed it into Finn's stomach. "You went after my children. My babies and for that you will pay."

Before he could kill him, Elijah gripped his hand. "You didn't answer my calls."

"As you can see, I was a little busy."

"Klaus you cannot kill him." Elijah told him. "I have formed an alliance with the witches which will be beneficial, but we need the body. We need the alliance."

Suddenly Freya appeared next to them, "You should listen to him, witch alliances are powerful."

Finn whimpered. "Freya help me." Freya touched the pendant around her neck. "Don't worry, brother I won't let them hurt you." She started chanting and Vincent screamed as his body healed. Frightened eyes stared back at her. "Who are you?"

Freya made a sweeping motion. "Sleep."

Klaus blurted out. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Freya pointed to her pendant. "Finn is now safe from harm. And his hatred of you can no longer do damage to our cause."

Elijah looked at her suspiciously. "Our cause? "

Freya nodded. "Yes. _Ours_. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal."

Klaus snorted. "What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?"

Freya narrowed her eyes, "Whenever you think of me, brother, know this- when I speak to you, it _is_ the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Cottage. "

"And was it not _also_ you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Regina and Henrik's life?"

Freya shook her head, "The threat to your children came from Finn. Not me." she looked upset. "The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother _destroyed_ him. Like she did me. You. Klaus. _Everything_ she touched."

Klaus shouted. "Do not speak to me as if we're family!"

Freya grabbed a hold of each of their hands and gave them a view of when she had been taken by Dahlia at a young age, screaming for Esther. "Do you still call me a liar? If I have awoken from my slumber, Dahlia has too. She will come after your daughter, as the first born of the twins she is a Mikaelson witch. You have no idea what you are up against, I can help you. I have already sent father, Mikael for the materials."

Klaus scoffed. "You left the fate of my daughter in Mikael." He angrily stormed off and Elijah followed him. "Niklaus. This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information.

Klaus scoffed, "Well, you'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met! But if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it." Without another word Klaus left.

Freya looked up at him. "Thank you for your kindness."

Elijah shook his head. "I believe you are my sister, but I do not trust you."

"I look forward to earning that trust."

* * *

"What?" Caroline stared at Klaus in disbelief. Klaus had just arrived from dealing with Finn and Caroline had noticed right away that something was wrong when she saw Klaus. His eyes looked wild and he looked ready to pack up the twins and Caroline to keep them somewhere safe. "We can't just leave, you told me that Freya removed Finn out of his loaner body, don't you get it. We're safe now."

"Finn or Freya are no longer our problem," Klaus hissed. "Mikael is here, he despises me and you and he will go after our son and daughter. We need to leave."

"Let him come," Caroline protested. "We will stop him, like we've done before. I'm not going to spend my life running, Klaus."

* * *

Katherine could head Klaus and Caroline fighting at the top of their lungs. Currently she was at the nursery hanging out with Regina and Henrik, the least depressing members of the family. Katherine smiled. Despite the popular belief that she was a coldhearted bitch she loved babies and the kids seemed to like her too.

Henrik and Regina were cooing in their cribs begging to be picked up. Katherine was singing to them an old Bulgarian lullaby when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw her father. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here for you, Katerina. You have been avoiding me long enough."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Eight-

 **Save My Soul-** Caroline gets upset when she finds out that Klaus has invited Freya over for dinner. Rebekah, Nadia, Elijah, and Caroline work together to save Katherine's life after they find out that Katherine's father stole the last thing needed to complete the ritual.


End file.
